Heart Mended
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (SEQUEL TO HEART BEAT AND HEART BREAK) Life for AJ and Punk was perfect. They had the perfect family, the perfect everything really. But when Asher and Ashley (Punk and AJ's 13 year old twins) go off to a concert they realise they need their father and fast. Can Punk get to them or will it be too late? [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

**OK! Here is the third and last sequel to both Heart Beat and Heart Break. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

_3 years later..._

That little newborn Alisa was now 3 years old, a very cheery and happy three year old. Aston was a mischievous 5 year old and Aimee was a sweet little 8 year old. The most trouble in the house was the two twin's who were 13. Punk and AJ couldn't believe how fast everything had gone in. It seemed like just yesterday AJ found out she was having twins. Never the less they were the perfect little family.

April still hadn't heard from Erica or Louise in three years since their massive fight. It wasn't only the kids that were getting old, although Punk and AJ still looked the exact same, Punk was 38 and AJ was 35. They were getting old as well.

Punk hadn't forgot about Aiden who would be approaching the age of 17. Now that made Punk feel really old. He visited Aiden's and Colt's grave every month. Sometimes he took AJ with him other times he couldn't because she was busy.

AJ got her old nursing job back and Punk was working three days a week, which meant the other four days were spent with his children. How fun!

"Kids, dinner!" AJ shouted putting all five plates out.

Ashley had also convinced her parents to get her lip pierced which obviously was fine with her dad but not so much with her mother. She got it done anyway. Asher looked the exact same only a little bit older in the face and had grew. Aimee still looked cute as hell and hadn't changed a bit and Aston was like his father with his cheeky grin. Alisa was a lot like Aston as well and had the same attitude as Ashley.

"What's for our dinner mom." Punk said wrapping his arms around AJ's waist from behind in the kitchen.

"We can order a pizza later or something." AJ said kissing Punk on the lips.

"Sounds good to me." Punk said walking out the kitchen and into the dining room where the kids were having their dinner.

It was Christmas vacation so the kids were off school and Punk and AJ had a lot of shopping to do. Punk and AJ would split up at night time to say goodnight to the younger ones, they obviously let Asher and Ashley go to bed whenever they wanted as long as they weren't up in the living room themselves.

Punk was just finished saying goodnight to Aston and Aimee and AJ had just finished saying goodnight to Alisa. It was hard work looking after 5 children but Asher and Ashley were a big help since they were older.

"Hey mom, Rancid are touring down at the all state arena. Can me and Macy go together?" Ashley asked, Macy was Ashley's new high school friend.

"Yeah, you're dad can go with you." AJ said collapsing on to the couch.

"Mom, I mean just me and her." Ashley said.

"Ashley, speak to your father, I'm too tired." AJ said.

Ashley just rolled her eyes, "Dad can I?" Ashley pleaded.

"Sure." Punk said.

"Oh My god, thank you thank you." Ashley said hugging her father.

"Only if Asher goes with you." Punk said.

"I ain't going to see any heavy metal band." Asher said taking his eyes off the TV.

"Well Ashley, you're not going yourself." Punk said.

"What's Asher going to do anyway? He fights like a girl." Ashley chuckled.

"Say that again bitch!" Asher said approaching his sister.

"Asher watch your mouth and Ashley just leave it out right. Asher, what's one night with girls going to do you any harm." Punk said.

"If you bring a boy Ashley, I'll come with you." Asher said.

"She's not bringing any boys." Punk said.

"Look, I'll bring Lewis. Happy?" Ashley said.

"Fine!"Asher said looking back at the TV.

"Hello, I said no other boys." Punk said.

"Oh dad, it's not as if I fancy him, he's not my type." Ashley said.

"You have a type?" Punk said raising his eye brows.

"Eh-of course I don't, goodnight dad." Ashley said kissing Punk's cheek and walking to bed.

"Look out for her, ok?" Punk said to Asher.

"Yes I will, she might annoy but at the end of the day she's still my annoying sister." Asher said.

"Check you're mom." Punk laughed looking at AJ who was snoring on the couch.

"You know dad, you should take her on holiday sometime, I mean look at her. She looks as if she hasn't slept in years." Asher said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. A week away from you lot wouldn't be so bad." Punk said.

Asher stood up and yawned, "Just try not to make anymore babies." Asher said winking and toddling off to bed.

"Wait how do you...?" Punk paused. Of course he knew, he was 13 years old.

**If anyone has saw the film 'Taken' this is sort of like it. REVIEW and tell me what you think of it so far. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Ashley when is this concert?" Punk asked the next morning.

AJ was at work which meant he had a day with all five kids.

"Next Saturday, Macy's sister is going to take us and pick us up. I'll be fine dad, I have Asher right?" Ashley said sitting on the couch with her cereal.

"Yeah, right." Punk grumbled looking at Asher trying to attach his spoon to his nose.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Punk asked sitting down beside her.

"I don't know. The concert starts at 8pm so round about 10 or 11." Ashley said.

"I'm only letting you go because I know how much you love them." Punk said.

"I know, thank you." Ashley smiled.

_Later that night..._

"Hi honey, I'm home." AJ said walking in the door to a very quiet house. Of course it was quiet. It was Sunday night and the Walking Dead was on. She peeped into the living room to see all six of them with their eyes, glued to the TV.

"I'm going for a bath." AJ said smiling.

"Yeah ok." Punk said, not really paying attention to what AJ said.

Once it was finished Punk put Alisa, Aston and Aimee to bed. They might have been naughty sometimes but when it came to bed time they were no problem. As soon as all three of their heads hit the pillow they were snoring their heads off.

"Hey." AJ said coming into the living room hugging Punk.

"How are you?" Punk said kissing her cheek.

"I'm tired as usual, what about you guys?" AJ asked referring to Punk and the twin's who were sitting over on the other couch watching the TV.

"We're fine. Ashley and Asher are going to a Rancid concert on Saturday." Punk said not sure how AJ would react.

"I suppose they are teenagers." AJ said.

"I suppose they are." Punk said looking at both Ashley and Asher.

_Saturday Night..._

"You have your phones right?" Punk said.

"Yes dad!" They both answered.

As soon as Ashley heard the car beep she was out the door.

"You owe me for this big time." Asher said.

"Oh be quiet and go have some fun. Look out for her as well. She gets a bit too familiar with people she doesn't know. I'm counting on you." Punk said.

"Yeah yeah ok, Bye." Asher said shutting the door.

Punk knew they would be fine. They were very responsible kids and he trusted them both.

"Just me and you then tonight." Punk said walking into the living room where AJ sat with a magazine.

"You're forget about our three other kids that we have." AJ laughed.

"Yeah but they're sleeping." Punk said sitting down beside her.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm too tired." AJ said thinking that Punk was hinting to her.

"Actually I wasn't going to ask you that, I was going to ask you if after Christmas you wanted to go on holiday, just me and you. A week away from the kids." Punk smiled.

"That is possibly the best suggestion you've made since I met you." AJ said liking the idea.

"That's quite a statement." Punk said kissing her on the lips.

_At the concert..._

The concert was in full swing. Asher and one of the boys from his class Lewis were not really close to Ashley and Macy but they could see them.

Ashley was having a great time. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing Rancid, it was insane.

Just then a guy came up to her and Macy.

"Hi, do you two want to come backstage and meet them." The guy maybe around 21 said.

"Holy smokes, YES!" Macy said.

"Macy, we don't know who this guy is, just say no." Ashley whispered, images of her father popping into her head.

"Ashley quite being a pussay. Hurry up!" Macy said grabbing Ashley's hand and dragging her out the crowd with the man they didn't know.

Maybe this guy was just trying to give her and Macy a freebie to meet the band backstage but she just didn't believe it.

As soon as they were out the crowd two men covered both her and Macy's mouth and dragged them out of the arena.

Asher looked about and couldn't see Ashley or Macy anywhere.

"Hey man, where did my sister go? She was right there a minute ago." Asher said starting to Panic a bit.

"Let's go to the back and check." Lewis said.

_With Ashley and Macy..._

They both got thrown in a boot of the car. Ashley had never been so scared in her life. She remembered she had her phone in her pocket. She reached for it out and called the only man she knew who could make everything bed, her father.

"Dad pick up." Ashley whispered.

"Hey, you having fun?" Punk asked, thinking Ashley was just giving him a call to say she was alright.

"Dad, you-you need to help us." Ashley whispered.

"Ashley, what?" Punk said confused.

"Two guys, they-they've took us. We're in a boot of a car and..." Ashley's whispers were cut off by Punk.

"Ok, Ashley. Keep the phone on for as long as possible, do not end the call. Do you understand, if they come near you again, scream things that you can see on them. Eye colour, hair colour, peircings or tattoo's. Anything that is noticeable." Punk said, he was a cop after all, he knew what he was doing.

"Dad, I'm scared." Ashley whispered as the car boot flew.

"GREEN EYES, BLACK HAIR, EYEBROW PEIRCING..." That was all Punk heard before the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Punk shouted. He quickly and shakily wrote a note for AJ who was in bed and he got his gun and jacket and left.

**Ashley shouldn't of went to that concert. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Punk first of all drove to the arena to see if he could find Asher and the other boy. He just saw Asher standing outside. He drove up and rolled his window down.

"Get in now!" Punk yelled.

Asher just put his head down and got in the car, "God damit Asher I trusted you." Punk said.

"It wasn't my fault. I was with her one minute and the next she was gone." Asher said.

"Did you see anyone with black hair, green eyes and an eyebrow piercing?" Punk asked.

"There was a guy, he was just kind of floating around." Asher said.

"C'mon, we're going into the arena to ask around." Punk said getting out the car.

"The concerts finished dad." Asher said.

Punk just ignored Asher and walked on in. He asked around to everyone, bar attainders, bouncers, backstage crew. No one was giving him any answers. He and Asher got back in the car and stopped at an empty parking lott. Punk got out and went to the boot to get out some big device.

"What are you doing?" Asher asked.

"I'm tracking her phone." Punk said.

"What do you think she went off with someone?" Asher said.

"No Asher, because she called me to tell me she was in a boot of a car. Two men took them." Punk said linking his phone up to the device.

Asher couldn't believe it. Someone had taken his sister. They had to find her and quick.

"Fuckers must of broke her phone." Punk said angrily, just then a women with two young children walked towards Punk and Asher.

"Are you looking for the two girls? One with a lip piercing?" The women asked.

"Yes! Did you see who took her and where?" Punk asked, maybe this women would give him the answers he needed.

"I over heard the two men talking, they were taking a flight to Paris." The women said, "I hope you find them." The lady said walking away.

"Paris?" Asher shrieked.

"C'mon, we're going to Paris." Punk said getting in the car with Asher.

_With Ashley and Macy..._

Ashley had just waked up. She knew she wasn't in America, wherever she was had a bad smell. She knew she had been on a plane, she couldn't see Macy anywhere. She was scared and alone.

A man marched her into a basement sort of place, she walked past lots of beds with women badly beaten in them, where the hell was she.

She got marched down into some sort of office place where a man sat behind his desk. A very creepy, old man.

"State your full name, age and where you're from." The old man said.

"A-Ashley Erica Brooks, 13, Chicago Illinois." Ashley whispered.

"Well Ashley, take off your clothes." The man smirked.

_With Punk and Asher..._

"What about mom?" Asher said as they were boarding their flight.

"Mom will be fine, Ashley is our main concern right now, god knows what's happening to her." Punk said closing his eyes. Ashley was a very pretty girl, anyone willing enough to take advantage of her would, she was only 13 for crying out loud.

Once Punk and Asher had finally arrived in Paris after what seemed like a year's flight they quickly exited and asked around. No one was giving them answers because they all spoke in bloody French!

Punk thought it would be best to turn in for the night, they would start their proper hunting tomorrow.

_With Ashley..._

Ashley got chucked into a room with a shabby bed, still just in her underwear. She felt disgusting, ashamed, sore and just wanted her dad.

She had been broken and violated and she was only 13. She prayed her dad would hurry up and save her or else she was certain she would die!

**Poor Ashley, Punk and Asher better hurry up! REVIEW and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Asher, c'mon get up." Punk said putting his t-shirt on.

He didn't even sleep last night, all he could think about was Ashley. He noticed he had 9 missed calls from AJ and thought it would be best to phone her while Asher was getting up.

"Punk! The twin's they're not home." AJ shrieked.

"April, Asher is with me but Ashley, someone took her at the party last night and they took her to Paris." Punk said.

"Paris?" AJ said.

"Yeah, me and Asher are in Paris right now. We'll find her, just try not to worry, ok? I got to go. Love you." Punk said hanging up.

"You ready?" Punk asked Asher.

"Yeah." Asher replied sleepily.

_With Ashley..._

"So what age are you?" A girl said who was beside AJ, sitting on her bed.

"13." Ashley croaked, she hadn't had a drink since before the concert.

"13? You won't last in here." The girl said.

"How, w-where even am I?" Ashley said looking around.

"I'm 17 and I've been close to death before, I don't even know what it is. Some prostitute place, not sure." The girl said.

"My dad's a cop, he'll be coming for me." Ashley said hoping she was right.

"Don't tell them you're dads a cop, they'll either kill you or kill your dad." The girl said

"Who is them?" Ashley asked.

"The guys. I'm assuming you met them last night. You get used to it." The girl said.

"Get used to what?" Ashley asked confused.

"You don't catch on do you honey. The sex." The girl said.

"They do that all the time?" Ashley shrieked.

"Sometimes twice a day. As I said, you won't last it in here. You're too young." The girl said, "I'm Veronica by the way." Veronica said smiling.

"Ashley." Ashley said.

All Ashley had to do was believe that her father was coming for her. Then everything would be alright. Just then a man came towards Ashley.

_With Punk and Asher..._

"So how are we actually going to find these nutters?" Asher asked.

"We go back to the airport and find out when they arrived. You just need to stay with me, you don't have to pay attention to any of the information. You're job is to get Ashley while I beat the shit out of the fuckers who took her." Punk said.

Once Punk had found out information he almost knew what he was doing. That was when an American person came up to him.

"You looking for the girl?" He spoke.

"Yeah, lip piercing, brown hair, green eyes." Punk said.

"They took her to the place." The man said.

"What place?" Punk asked.

"If she's below the age of 15 she's probably already dead." The man said.

"What god damn place?" Punk said grabbing the man by the collar.

"I'll show you directions, get in the car." The man said.

Asher hoped to god that this man was just being stupid. His sister couldn't die. Where the hell was this place.

Once Punk and Asher had got directions, they thanked the man and the man wished them good luck.

"Asher, I-I think you should stay here." Punk said, not liking the look of the place.

"Ok." Asher said not really wanting to go inside.

Punk quickly walked in through the door and the heat was so draining Punk thought he was going to melt. Punk looked around, all girls, bruises and cuts everywhere, just in their underwear. All under the age of 20 he thought. He walked down the aisle trying not to look at the girls. It was a horrible sight. He saw that there were names on the beds so he skimmed and scanned until he found Ashley Brooks on one of them.

The bed was empty.

"You looking for Ashley?" Veronica said, she had just been drastically beat up.

"Yes, do you know where she went?" Punk said quickly.

"Please, help me and I'll help your daughter." Veronica said.

Punk looked around to see if there was anyone coming. He quickly wrapped a blanket over Veronica and lifted her up quickly exiting the door.

"She said her dad was coming." Veronica smiled, now she was thankful that Ashley's dad had came. If he hadn't she would of probably died if she took another beaten.

Punk quickly put Veronica in the backseat car. Asher smiled thinking it was Ashley only to turn around and see a girl much older than Ashley, not wearing any clothes.

"Who's that?" Asher whispered.

"I'm Veronica, she told me she had a twin." Veronica said.

"Ok, Veronica what happened to Ashley when she got here and where did they take her?" Punk asked.

"You really want to know?" Veronica said.

"As much as it will kill me, yes I need to know." Punk said.

"Rape, abuse, beat up. Same thing that happens to everyone in there. They took her to some boat thing. If you get their quick enough you might be able to get her. She was in a pretty bad way. The harbour is just twenty minutes from here." Veronica said.

Punk just shut his eyes. He couldn't believe his little girl was raped.

Asher didn't know what to think. Of course he knew what rape was. He wasn't stupid. He needed to find his sister.

**GAHH. So horrible. REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Veronica gave Punk directions to the harbour he stepped out. He was forgetting one small thing, Asher was in the car and so was Veronica. Punk went to the passenger's side of the car and Asher opened the door.

"I want you to drive back with her. Make sure she gets something to drink and eat." Punk said.

"I-I can't drive." Asher said.

"You just put your foot on the peddle and keep your eyes on the road. Stop at the nearest hotel. Here's some money." Punk said passing Asher money.

"Thank you Mr. Brooks." Veronica croaked from the backseat.

"No, Thank you Veronica. Go on now. I'll be back with your sister in no time." Punk said trying to smile at Asher.

Punk got his gun out and walked towards the harbour. He got on the boat which Veronica had told him that Ashley would be on. He put his head down and just walked past everyone, they all spoke French so he didn't even know what they were saying.

"Ashley Brooks?" Punk said to a man with a list.

The man just pointed downstairs. Punk opened the cell door and climbed down the stairs taking his gun out again. He opened all the doors and there was no sign of Ashley. He then opened one to a very familiar face.

"Macy?" Punk said walking into the room.

Macy was far from alive.

Punk just rubbed his hands over his hair. He covered the sheet over Macy's face and closed the door. He didn't think he would cope if he had to walk in on Ashley like that. He just hoped Ashley was hanging in there.

_With Veronica and Asher..._

Asher was surprised at how easy driving was. They arrived at the first hotel and Asher helped Veronica out. She wasn't a very tall 17 year old. She wasn't much taller than him or Ashley. He paid for the room and finally got Veronica up the stairs and into bed. He got her some water and ordered room service for her.

"You don't look like her." Veronica said.

"We're not identical." Asher smiled.

"Where are you from anyway, Ashley never told me?" Veronica said taking a drink.

"Chicago, Chicago Illinois." Asher said, "What-what did they do to her?" Asher asked scared to hear.

"She's your sister, I don't think you'd want to know." Veronica said.

"Just tell me." Asher said.

"Don't tell you I didn't warn you. Punched her, kicked her, raped her, abused her." Veronica said.

"Does she look any different?" Asher asked.

"Well she looks a whole lot worse than me." Veronica said.

And Asher thought Veronica looked bad only to be told his sister looked a whole lot worse.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ashley was weak and she didn't have any strength or energy to push any men off her now. She stopped believeing that her dad was coming for her. Just then a man came in the room and started talking in French, Ashley just closed her eyes.

The man said 'The dad's here. Keep her their' in French and left.

_With Punk..._

Punk had just finished beating up a whole load of guys when someone started to shoot towards him. He jumped over the couch and shot the guys ankle causing him to fall. He then stood up and shot him in the head and walked out the room. The boat seemed to be empty now. He began looking in every single room for his daughter.

He opened the last door at the end of the corridor to see a man holding Ashley at knife point. Punk raised his gun and the man began to talk a whole lot of crap, so Punk just pulled the trigger causing the man to land on his back. Ashley just looked at him to her father.

Punk had never seen Ashley in such a state. For one she only had her underwear on, she had cuts and bruises everywhere and a huge black eye.

"D-Dad, y-you came for me." Ashley said walking towards her father.

"Of course I did. Come here." Punk said signalling Ashley into his arms. Finally his daughter was safe.

Ashley began to cry like she had never before in her father's arms. Her nightmare was over.

_A few hours later..._

"Where even are we?" Ashley croaked as her father lifted her out the car. She could barely stand on her own and she needed plenty rest before they left Paris.

"Paris." Punk said.

Ashley just cuddled into her warm father. It felt so good to be in his arms instead of some strangers.

Punk carried her upstairs to the room that Asher had got for Veronica. He twisted the handle and kicked the door open with his foot.

"Ashley!" Asher screamed as Punk lay her down on the other bed.

"Ash." Ashley said pulling her twin brother in for a hug.

"We meet again." Veronica smiled.

Ashley hadn't even noticed Veronica. She was so glad she was alive.

"How did you..." Ashley paused.

"You can thank you're old man for that." Veronica said.

Ashley just turned to smile at her father. Where would she be without this man?

_Later on..._

Punk kissed Ashley's head and pulled the covers over her beaten up body. He then went and sat down, exhausted by the day. He had a big gash on his arm as well which was hurting like hell.

"I don't know how you do it." Asher said looking at the two girls.

"It's my job." Punk smiled.

"Well, you're pretty damn good at it." Asher laughed, lying down on the other couch, looking to try and catch some sleep.

Punk just smiled and took his phone out. He decided he would call AJ.

"Phil! Have you found her?" AJ said as soon as she picked up.

"Yeah I found her." Punk said.

"Please tell me she's ok." AJ said.

"Well she's far from ok but I think she's going to be ok, I'll tell you everything when we get home tomorrow, I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too." AJ said, thanking god she was blessed with a husband that knew how to protect her family.

**My apologies, AJ hasn't really been in the story much so far, she will come to life very soon! REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Careful." Punk said helping Ashley up the stairs to the front door of their house in Chicago.

Ashley was so glad to be back, she'd never go to Paris again if it was the last thing she done.

Ashley opened the door to a very emotional April.

"Ashely." AJ said hugging her.

"Ow." Ashley said as her mom squeezed her tight for a hug.

April noticed all the cuts and bruises on her neck and face, not including the huge black eye she had.

"Asher, why don't you go help Ashley into her room." Punk said to Asher.

Once Punk and AJ watched Asher take Ashley into her room Punk took AJ in the living room to sit down.

"Why does she have cuts and bruises everywhere Phil?" AJ said worried.

"Look, What I'm about to tell you is the worst thing I could possibly tell you but the main thing is now she is safe. A-Ashley was raped, beaten up, abused. If I hadn't of got to her when I did then she probably would of been dead." Punk said.

AJ just flung her hand over her mouth. She knew what it felt like to be violated at such a young age and it sure felt horrible.

"But what, how?" AJ said confused wiping her tears.

"It was like some camp with lots of girls, young young girls. They drugged them and turned them into prostitutes. Ashley said she wasn't drugged but I could tell she was with her speech. Just try not to bring it up with her ok?" Punk said.

"I can't believe any of this." AJ said cuddling Punk.

_With Ashley and Asher..._

"What did they do to you?" Asher asked curiously.

"Asher, I don't really want to talk about it." Ashley said.

"At least you're not a virgin anymore." Asher said, knowing he shouldn't have gone their.

"What you think I wanted it? You think I wanted to be lying in a bed helpless, with no energy what so ever. Nothing to stop them. You'll never understand how horrible it was!" Ashley shouted, for her parents to come to the door.

Punk didn't open the door just yet. He just listened in.

"I'm sorry right, I wasn't thinking." Asher said.

"And you know what, I'd rather die a virgin than be raped. Get out my room!" Ashley screamed.

"Ok Ok, I'm going." Asher said opening the door to see his father.

"Ashley, c'mon now don't take things out on your brother." Punk said.

"No one understands!" Ashley shouted putting her head into her pillow.

"I do." AJ said appearing in the room and closing the door on Punk and Asher.

"You're just saying that." Ashley said.

AJ sat beside her on the bed and began stroking her long brown hair.

"I was 14." AJ said.

"What?" Ashley said looking at her mother.

"I got raped, abused, beat up. Everything you could imagine. Only difference is that you were one year younger. So I do know how you feel Ashley, I've been there. Being helpless, lifeless and not having any strength to fight back. I've been there." AJ said.

"What if they take me again?" Ashley said scared.

"They won't baby. Not if that dad of yours sticks around." AJ laughed.

**I want you guys to decide. Should the people come looking for Ashley again or? REVIEW and tell me.**


	8. Chapter 8

_1 Year Later..._

"I'm worried about them." AJ said as her and Punk sat down in their seats on their flight.

They were finally getting a chance to go on holiday themselves away from all 5 kids.

"They're only going to be on their own for night and then Dean and Paige are going over. Don't worry, they're 14 now." Punk said, trying to assure his wife that everything would be ok.

_With the kids..._

"Ok, you put Alisa and Aimee to bed and I'll put Aston to bed." Asher said to his twin sister.

"Ok." Ashley said getting her two younger sisters to put them to bed.

Once the twins put their brother and sisters to bed they went through to the living room and sat down.

"What to do, what to do?" Ashley singed.

"Party?" Asher perked up.

"Mom and dad will kill us." Ashley said.

"And how are they going to do that, their half way across the world right now." Asher said smirking.

"But they'll find out. You know what dad's like." Ashley said, not thinking having a party would be a good idea.

"Just cause he's a cop Ashley, doesn't mean he finds out everything. We can just phone a couple of friends around, nothing big. "

_2 Hours Later..._

Ashley felt as if the whole school was in their house. She couldn't even find Asher or any of her friends it was that crowded.

She walked into her room to see a boy and a girl on her bed.

"Get the fuck out." Ashley screamed, the music was so loud. Ashley didn't even know who the girl and boy were.

She sat on her bed putting her hands on her head, when the door opened.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" A boy slightly older than Ashley said. He looked as if he was really drunk. She wondered out as her father didn't drink and her mother very rarely did.

"Can you get out my room please?" Ashley said looking at the boy.

"What do you say me and you go outside." The boy said, reeking of alcohol.

"Eat your heart out." Ashley spat.

"Whatever bitch. You're not worth it." The boy said as Asher came staggering in.

"Heeey." Asher said tripping up over the rug in Ashley's room.

"Asher, please don't tell me you've been drinking." Ashley said standing up.

"Ehh, I had a-I had a sippp." Asher said slurring on his words.

"I want you to tell everyone to go. I'm getting a sore head and I just want to sleep." Ashley said.

"No can doo. Having to much fun. You know, people are saying this is the best party they've ever been toooo." Asher smiled with hazy eyes, if only their dad could see them.

"Asher. Get these people the fuck out of our house!" Ashley screamed.

"Wow, you don't need to yell. If you want them out, you go tell them to get out." Asher said stumbling over and lying on top of Ashley's bed.

"Fine. I will." Ashley said walking out the door.

Asher was on cloud nine. He didn't know why his father didn't drink, it felt pretty amazing.

**Asher, tut tut tut. So I've made it that the twins are quite bad teenagers. Ashley is reasonable, but they both use terrible language for the age of 14. REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"EVERYONE OUT. PARTY IS OVER!" Ashley shouted as she pulled the TV cable out for the music to stop.

She heard moans from most people but they eventually cleared out, leaving Ashley with a drunk Asher and a destroyed house.

"You knowwww. Everyone is going to hate youuu." Asher said appearing in the living room.

"I can't believe you're drunk Asher. Just a slap in the face to dad." Ashley said going round the room with a bin bag.

"Who cares about dad and his straight edge shit, or mom? We don't need them." Asher said.

"Clearly we don't by the state your in." Ashley said.

"We should leave. We could go to Paris." Asher said, knowing he was going over that line.

"Asher just go to bed." Ashley said, trying to ignore Asher. She knew he wasn't meaning anything, he was drunk.

"You know, I sure thought I'd lose my virginity before you. Strangeee." Asher laughed.

"Asher, please. Just go to bed." Ashley said getting more angry.

"Soooo...did it feeeel good?" Asher slurred smirking.

Ashley had heard enough. She clenched her fist and slammed it against Asher's face, causing Asher's nose to burst open.

"You are a horrible human being. I hate you!" Ashley screamed running into her bedroom with tears streaming down her eyes. She sunk down against her door and put her hands on her head. Just then her phone began to ring.

"Hey Ashley. How are you and Asher?" Punk said.

"We're eh, we're just watching a movie." Ashley said, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"You ok?" Punk said as Ashley sounded as if she had a lot of emotion in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, we're just watching Marley & Me. You know how that film gets to me." Ashley said trying to laugh.

"Right... Anyway, you guys ok definitely?" Punk said, not believing Ashley.

"Yeah... we..." Ashley paused as she walked out her room and closed the door. She obviously wasn't going to put Asher on the phone. Just then she heard shouting from the living room.

She looked in and saw very familiar faces dragging Asher out of the room and out the front door. She didn't know wither to scream or yell or... then she remembered she was on the phone to her dad.

"Dad! Someone's took Asher. The-the men who took me." Ashley said, her hand shaking.

"Ashley what are you talking about?" Punk said confused.

"They're coming back. What-where will I go?" Ashley said scared as hell.

"Ok, go to the next room and hide under the bed. Tell me when you get there." Punk said. Not again, he thought.

Ashley quietly ran to the next bedroom and hid under the bed.

"I'm here." Ashley said still crying.

"Ashley. They are going to take you, remember the last time? Shout everything you see." Punk said.

"It's the same guys. I saw them when they took Asher." Ashley said still crying.

"Leave the phone under the bed, they're coming I can hear them." Punk said, hearing footsteps through the phone.

Ashley covered her hand over her mouth, trying not to make the slightest noise or movement. She thankfully saw the men walk out the room.

"They're gone. I think they're gone..." Ashley got cut off when she felt someone pull her feet from under the bed.

All Punk heard after that was the most god awful screams ever. He then heard someone pick up the phone.

"I don't know who the hell you are but if you give me my son and daughter back that will be the end of it. If not, I will find you... and I will kill you." Punk said.

The man laughed into the phone, "Good luck." The line went dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Punk immediately began pacing in the room when AJ came from the toilet.

"Hey, they'll be fine. Don't worry." AJ said looking at Punk's worried expression.

"They've took them again." Punk whispered.

"What are you talking about Phil?"AJ said looking panicked.

Punk took his phone out and replayed the call from Ashley. AJ just closed her eyes when she heard Ashley's screams. She shivered when the man said 'good luck' in a creepy voice.

"I want you to get a flight back to Chicago, I'll get a flight to Paris. Do you have Veronica's phone number?" Punk asked, beginning to get his stuff together in a bag.

"Yeah, I'll put her number in your phone." AJ said as she began to pack her stuff up as well.

They had kept in touch with Veronica, she stayed in Paris but was from Ohio. Punk was planning on meeting up with her and asking for her help.

"I'm sorry April." Punk said, feeling really bad that he and April were once again not getting to enjoy their holiday.

"Phil, don't be stupid. Now go get our babies." AJ said hugging her husband.

"I love you." Punk said kissing AJ on the lips.

"I love you too." AJ said watching Punk leave out the door.

She prayed Punk could rescue her two eldest children, she wouldn't know what to do if he didn't reach them in time.

_With Ashley..._

Ashley was on her own now and she was back at that place again, that horrible place with all those horrible memories. She got marched down into that room again and got flung on the chair.

"Long time no see Ashley." The creepy man that she remembered from the last time said.

"Please, just let me go. Let my brother go." Ashley said.

"Don't worry Ashley, you're brother won't get hurt. See our plan is to make him one of us and you, well you know what to do." The man laughed.

"Please, just leave me alone. Please?" Ashley said.

"You know the routine. Arm out and clothes off." The man laughed.

Ashley couldn't believe this was happening again. She was reliving her nightmare. She stuck her arm out and one of the guards jagged a needle right into her veins. Her father would be real proud of them. Asher was drunk and she was being drugged.

_With Asher..._

"I'm going to be sick. Can I go to the bathroom?" Asher said, the alcohol finally coming out of his system.

A guard pointed to a room beside them and Asher ran in throwing up. His head hurt like a bugger. Now he understood why his father didn't drink. He may have been drunk last night but he remembered everything. The party, being mean to Ashley, getting taken, getting split up from Ashley and now he was in some sort of warehouse with lots of guards.

He walked out and looked at all of them, "So, what do you want with me?" Asher said, sitting back down on the chair.

"Nothing. It's your sister we really needed, but we could use you as well." What looked like the chief guard said.

"What is it you could use me with?" Asher said confused.

"Well, we're going to turn you into one of us." The guard smiled.

Asher just glared at the man. If these guys thought they could turn him into one of them they were completely off their rocker.

_With Punk..._

Punk had just got off the flight and was now in a taxi to Veronica's house. He had contacted her just as he was off the flight and she gladly accepted him over.

Once Punk had pulled up at the address that Veronica had given him, he walked up the stairs to the door and knocked on it.

"Hello, can I help you?" A woman which Punk only expected was Veronica's mom said.

"I'm here to see Veronica." Punk said as he saw Veronica take over the door from her mother.

"Mr. Brooks, come in." Veronica said. She could never thank Punk enough for what he done for her. If it wasn't for him she'd probably be dead right now.

Punk walked in and sat his bags down. She had a real nice home, smelled awesome as well.

"So how are Ashley and Asher?" Veronica said eager to know how they were doing.

Punk just frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Veronica, both of them have been taken again. By the same guys." Punk said looking at Veronica's facial expression change.

"Oh my god." Veronica said putting her hand to her mouth. She couldn't cope if she had to go back there, she just hoped Ashley and Asher were coping.

"Do you mind if I keep my stuff here?" Punk said.

"No of course not. Do you want me to come with you or?" Veronica said.

"No I'll be fine. You just stay here." Punk said.

"You'll find them. You did the last time." Veronica said making a sympathetic smile to Punk.

_With Asher..._

"You want me to what?" Asher said raising his eyebrows.

"Have sex." The guard said, as if it was no big deal he was asking a 14 year old boy to have sex and that was only the first part.

"I'm 14 you nutter, I don't have a clue what I'm doing." Asher said frowning. Yeah he knew what it was and all the technical rubbish but he didn't think he would be doing it until he was much older.

"Well you're sister did." One of the guards said.

"Yeah but the girls just sit there don't they?" Asher said.

"Jesus boy, it's not hard. You just stick it in." One of the guards laughed.

"Well, in my mind you're meant to have sex with someone you love." Asher said.

"Exactly!" The guard said.

"Yeah and I don't love any of them in their apart from..." Asher paused, these men couldn't be serious.

"By your facial expressions we think you're already a step ahead of us." The guard laughed.

"Your not seriously going to make me have sex with my sister?" Asher said making a grossed out face.

Of course he loved his sister but there was no way he would ever do that with her, even if they were the last two people on earth and they had to too increase the amount of people.

"Hell yeah we are, she's drugged anyway, she doesn't know what year it is." One of the guards said.

Asher just wanted the ground to swallow him up. This was going to be complete torture.

**These guards are sick and not right in the head. REVIEW and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up later.**


	11. Chapter 11

Punk knew exactly where the twins would be. Veronica assured him that he could take their car since he obviously didn't have any transport.

Paris was a place that he'd lost respect for. Not that he was very fond of it before but it just seemed to Punk that it was full of evil, manipulating men preying on younger, weaker girls. He tried not to think of what could be happening to the twins right now, especially Ashley.

_With Asher and Ashley..._

Asher couldn't help close his eyes as he was getting dragged through what seemed like some basement with beds and curtains everywhere. Not including about 30 girls, 30 badly beaten girls.

He didn't know how these men could do this to such innocent girls, especially girls like Ashley.

"Your sister is the last bed on the left, on you go." A guard said pushing Asher.

Asher just turned round and glared at the guard, they honestly were not right in the head. Asher had plan, he would go in and come back out pretending he'd done it. They would never know.

He opened the curtain too see Ashley lying on the bed, no clothes on and a burst nose.

"Ash, is that you?" Ashley said, still completely drugged out her face.

"Yeah, it's me." Asher said, putting the blanket over his sister's exposed body and sitting on the bed beside her.

"Asher, I'm scared." Ashley whispered, cuddling into her brother.

"Everything is going to be fine. Dad will be here soon." Asher said cuddling his sister in.

"Don't become one of them. Please." Ashley pleaded.

"I won't don't worry. Anyway, you're going to be really grossed out when I tell you this but I'm being forced to have sex with you. Don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to stay in here for a little longer and then I'm going to pretend we did it, you need to pretend to." Asher said.

"Whose sick idea was this?" Ashley said, feeling really disturbed at the thought.

"It doesn't matter. The plan will work if we both just go along with it, so you know when I leave try and look as if we've just... you know." Asher said feeling disturbed at the idea as well.

Ashley just sighed and nodded. Why did this always happen to her? Ever since she was little there has been nothing but stress and sadness in her life. From her mom taking both of them to live on the street for a year, to her mom cheating on her dad, to being evicted from their home, to losing their godfather, to discovering she had an auntie, to Asher liking Louise, to having lots of brothers and sisters and now this. Someone up in the sky just didn't like her.

_With Punk..._

Punk had just pulled up at the tragic building which he knew Ashley would definitely be in, Asher he had no clue where he could be. He got out the car and his foot crunched on something hard.

He crouched down and picked up taking Ashley's skull badge that she wore on her jeans. He remembered buying her it when she was just 6 years old. A tear rolled down his eye as he put the badge in his pocket. The twin's childhood had been nothing but drama and even now that their older, it hadn't stopped.

He began walking forward when he felt two men grab him and cover his mouth. They tied his hands up and put a blindfold on him. They violently chucked him in the boot of a car and drove far away from the destination Punk had reached to get his children.

**I might take a break from the writing. I'm also going to Spain on Friday for a week so I will not be updating any chapters. So until a few weeks, it's a goodbye. **


	12. Chapter 12

Punk opened his eyes to four or five men staring directly at him. He appeared to be tied up in a chair in some dark dusty hall.

"Look, he's awake." A guy whispered to what looked like the top guy.

"Where is my son and daughter?" Punk said, looking directly at all men.

"It's not your son you need to be worrying about, he's fine. It's the daughter, what's her name again? Ashley." The top guy said getting closer to Punk.

"I swear if you've hurt her I will..." Punk was cut off.

"You'll what? Of course we've hurt her, we're not exactly nice people, unlike you." The man said.

"Oh trust me, when you mess with me or my family, I am not a nice person." Punk said gritting his teeth.

"Yeah yeah, ok. I assume you know what we've been doing to your daughter, right?" The man said crouching down to Punk's level.

"You'll burn in hell." Punk spat.

"Ah, so you understand. Do you know how many guys she had last night? Guess, just guess." The man smirked.

Punk didn't say anything, he just glared at the man. He felt as if he was going to be sick.

"6. Strong girl so she is." The man laughed.

"That's my daughter you bastard!" Punk shouted moving about in the chair.

"Wait for it, it gets better. Do you want to know what she's doing right now? I'll tell you, see me and my friends here, we're sick guys. We're not right in the head and we like to see rude and dirty things happen. So the answer to where your daughter is right now, we forced her to get freaky with that son of yours, her brother." The man laughed, getting smirks from the other men.

Punk had gone completely deaf now, he didn't want to hear anymore. What kind of world did these sick bastards live in.

_With Asher and Ashley..._

"Do you think that's been enough time?" Ashley croaked.

"Yeah." Asher said getting up and ruffling his hair and t-shirt a bit.

"What are you doing?" Ashley said, confused.

"Well, we've meant to have just had sex. I'm improvising." Asher laughed getting a short laugh from Ashley.

"Good luck." Ashley said trying to mess herself up a bit. She didn't really need to mess herself up a bit, she looked dreadful anyway.

Asher pulled back the skimpy curtain and walked out and past everyone until he found some guys at the door. They just looked at him as if he was just a regular customer and Asher sprinted as soon as he got out the doors. Next stop was to find his father.

_With Punk..._

"You know, me and the boys were wondering... If that's what your daughter looks like, imagine what that wife of yours is like." The man said, still crouched down to Punk's level.

"Don't you dare talk about my wife." Punk said.

"I don't need to, she's right here. Oh April?" The man called getting up from Punks level and walking over towards the other side of the room.

April got threw into the middle of the room. She looked just like Ashley... bruises, cuts, no clothes.

"AJ?" Punk said looking up to April.

"Punk I..." AJ was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt but we're running a tight schedule. April, untie your husband." The man stupidly said, how he trusted AJ to go over and untie Punk without jumping into his arms was hard to understand.

AJ limped over to Punk and untied him, only to find Punk passing her a knife. She quickly untied Punk and began to walk back over to the men. Punk slowly stood up and began to take his gun out from his pocket.

"No no no... don't think..." The man was cut off by AJ taking the knife right to his throat, slitting it with blood pouring out.

AJ quickly ran over beside Punk and hid behind him, watching Punk shoot all four men.

"Where is your clothes?" Punk said turning round to AJ.

"I-I don't know." AJ said still a little bit shaky.

"Here, put this on." Punk said lifting his jumper and t-shirt off and handing it to AJ, "Are you alright?" Punk finally asked.

"Not really." AJ said beginning to cry.

"Sh... c'mon everything is going to be fine." Punk said cuddling his wife.

_With Ashley..._

Ashley was in a lot of pain. Worse than the last time. She was coughing and spluttering everywhere, it wasn't until she started coughing up blood that she started to panic. She tried her best to get up from the bed but she had no energy or strength what so ever.

"Help...help..." Ashley said coughing, losing her breath.

This was it, she thought. This was her dying.

"Ashley c'mon, stay with me." A familiar voice said.

Ashley's vision was slowly going and she couldn't see anything and was pretty sure she was never going to wake up.

The voice which was a girl picked Ashley up from her bed and quickly exited the building.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"C'mon, we need to go. I know where they both are." Punk said walking out the door to be met by a sweaty out of breath Asher.

"Asher!" AJ screamed running up to her son and hugging him.

"Where's your sister?" Punk asked.

"She's...Still back... at that place." Asher said trying to catch his breath.

"Take it easy buddy. How did you find me?" Punk asked.

"The men were talking about this hall thing and I remembered where it was because they took me their. I assumed it was for you, you guys really need to hurry." Asher said thinking about his sister.

"Ok, April... You stay here and me and Asher will go and get her, don't worry. Got her once and I'll get her again." Punk said.

Both Asher and Punk ran out. Asher didn't know how and why he was still running. His legs felt like jelly.

"You didn't, the both of you didn't have... you know?" Punk said feeling awkward.

"No! Of course not, do you honestly think I would do that with my sister?" Asher said.

That's when Punk spotted something, two girls.

He knew it was definitely Ashley who was lying down but he had no idea who the other girl standing up was.

"Ashley!" Asher shouted running ahead of Punk and scurrying down beside his twin.

He then looked up to the girl, "Louise?"


	13. Chapter 13

Asher quickly stood up and looked at the girl he once loved, still loved.

"How... why?" Asher was totally confused.

"I'll explain later, Ashley's dying." Louise said causing Asher to come out of his own little bubble and go back down beside his sister. Just then Punk came running over.

"Ashley, c'mon wake up." Punk said shaking Ashley lightly. She was still alive, she had a pulse and a heartbeat but they needed to get her to a hospital, Punk didn't even notice that it was Louise standing up.

Punk gently picked Ashley off the ground, he remembered where the nearest hospital was and knew it wasn't far. He just hoped he would make it in time.

_3 hours later..._

"Mr. Brooks, your daughter has lost an awful lot of blood. She is stable for now but we don't know anything until she wakes up." The nurse said.

"Ok, thank you." Punk said calmly.

He turned round and noticed Louise and Asher sitting. Not saying anything, being all awkward.

"Asher, I'm going to get your mom. Will you be alright?" Punk asked, he didn't think he needed to bother asking Louise why she was here, she saved Ashley so Punk would just leave it at that.

"Eh yeah, I'll be fine." Asher said, watching his father get up and walk out the door.

Asher had never felt so awkward in his life. He had so many questions and not any answers, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak. Louise had got prettier if that was possible. Her brown eyes stuck out more, her brown hair which was now dyed a caramel colour like Ashley's was long and touched the bottom of her back and her smile, well that hadn't changed one bit.

"How are you?" Louise said, breaking the tension.

"I could be better, you?" Asher replied.

"Me too, I'm sure your sister will be fine." Louise said putting her hand on Asher's leg.

Her words, her touch was just so calming, he didn't know what he was feeling but it was like a warm fuzzy feeling. Deep to his core, was he in love?

_With Punk and AJ..._

Once Punk had got AJ and was walking back to the hospital Punk spoke up,

"Louise saved her. So go easy on her."Punk said.

"Louise?" AJ asked confused.

"Yeah I know, weird one but all we need to think about right now is Ashley." Punk said.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"I've really missed you." Louise admitted.

"I've-eh, I've missed you too, a lot." Asher smiled.

"I suppose you're wondering what's happening with my mom and stuff?" Louise said.

"Yeah, how is your mom, we've not heard from you in ages." Asher said.

"Well she refused to see your mom ever again after their fall out and then she just stopped looking after me, she stopped looking after herself. She drank, she smoke, she done drugs. One morning I woke up and she was on the couch, dead." Louise said.

"D-dead?" Asher said, not expecting Louise to say that.

"I saw it coming. I live in the house myself now, hiding from the tax man. It's only going to be a matter of time before they evict me or some other crap." Louise said.

"You can always come stay at my house, there's plenty room." Asher smiled.

"Thanks, I never really told you this face to face Asher but I..." Louise was cut off when AJ and Punk walked through the door.

"Anything been said?" Punk said sitting down beside Asher.

"Nope." Asher said, wanting to know desperately what Louise was going to say.

Just then a nurse approached all four of them.

"Ok, she's awake but she is still really groggy and sore. She should be able to go home in a few days, she is a very lucky girl." The nurse smiled.

"Can we go in?" AJ said, dying to see her daughter.

"Yeah, on you go." The nurse said smiling as AJ rushed in. Punk began to walk in when he saw Asher just staying beside Louise, he thought he would of wanted to see Ashley.

"Dad, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" Asher lied. He wasn't going to get a drink.

"No, I'm alright." Punk said suspiciously. He didn't know what Asher was up to but he didn't care, he just wanted to see his little girl.

"Do you, want to go a walk?" Asher said standing up, Louise doing the same.

"Yeah." Louise smiled.

_Some time later..._

After walking and talking for what seemed like ages Louise finally stopped in her tracks and turned to face Asher.

"Asher, I've never cared about anyone in my life. Apart from you. You always made me feel safe and even know we're cousins I don't care, I-I love you Asher." Louise said.

Asher was a little bit taken back, no one had ever said something so sweet to him. What he was about to do next would make things a whole lot worse but he went and done it anyway.

He tilted her chin up, to be honest he didn't have a clue on what he was doing. He'd saw his mom and dad do it and in movies but he didn't physically know how to do it, he'd never kissed a girl before. He went with it anyway and pressed his lips against Louise's.

Louise couldn't believe what Asher was doing, she should have stopped him but it felt too good, she had a urge to just jump in his arms. She took her arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Asher then slipped his tongue in, Louise doing the same and everything just seemed to go smoothly and right. Louise tasted like strawberries, so sweet. Asher wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her body against his. At that moment he was forgetting his sister was lying in a hospital bed nearly dying, he had never felt so good before.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"I'm going to go find Asher, he's been away for too long." Punk said, Ashley had fell asleep anyway and AJ was their if she did wake up again.

Punk crept out the room. It was during the night anyway and assumed most patients were in their bed. He walked down the hall and round the corner and honestly thought he was going to have a heart attack.

His son, his niece. Making out like there was no frickin tomorrow. What the actual fuck, Punk thought? He knew Asher had feelings for Louise but he thought that was just some pre school crush. Obviously not.

**How cute are Asher and Louise. So damn cute. Glad to be back writing, missed it and while I was on holiday I came up with amazing ideas to make this last sequel amazing. Stay tuned, we have lots and lots of chapters to go until it ends, so don't worry.**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Asher and Louise were still making out, not knowing Asher's father, Louise's uncle was watching on.

Louise began to back away but with Asher's lips still attached to her own. She opened what seemed to be some spear room and switched the light on. She began to tug on Asher's top when the door flew open.

"What the fuck are you two playing at?" Punk asked angrily, he didn't want any grandchildren any time soon.

"Dad, how did you?..." Asher got cut off.

"I can't believe the both of you, you're sister and you're cousin is lying in that bed nearly dying and you two are in here playing tonsil hockey." Punk said, fuming with anger.

"Sorry, Mr. Brooks. It's my fault." Louise said, although Punk was her uncle she never felt comfortable calling him uncle.

"The both of you are too blame here. Ashley, I'm calling you're mother for her to come get you." Punk said.

"Erica is dead dad! Louise has nowhere and no one to go to. So just stop yelling cause your making everything worse than what it has to be." Asher said.

"What do you mean she's dead?" Punk said confused.

"Mr. Brooks, my mom overdosed last year on drugs." Louise said.

Well Punk felt like the biggest jack ass ever. Here he was shouting at Louise and Asher when Louise's mom was dead.

"I'm sorry, you can-you can come stay with us but in separate rooms and if I walk in on anything like that again I swear Asher you are for it." Punk said, storming out.

"That was a close one." Louise said wrapping her arms around Asher's neck only for Asher to push them off.

"Didn't you hear him. I'll get killed if we keep on doing this." Asher said in all seriousness.

"So what, it's only a bit of fun." Louise said, not seeing what all the fuss was about.

"I know but if you think my dad was scary there, just wait til he gets really angry." Asher said.

"Asher, he doesn't control you, you're 14, nearly about him." Louise said attacking Asher's lips.

Asher didn't stop her this time. Louise was right, his dad didn't control him, no one did.

Louise started to begin what was rudely interrupted and stripped Asher's top off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asher asked, he got the kissing part right. How hard was the next part?

"Hell yeah." Louise said, her motto was to just be confident and that's exactly what she was going to do.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"Did you find him?" AJ asked looking really sleepy.

"Yeah, he and Louise were just at the cafeteria. They said they'll be down soon." Punk smiled.

"I can't wait to get her home. I hate Paris." AJ sighed.

"Yeah, me too. Come here." Punk said signalling AJ into his arms.

AJ gladly obeyed Punk and sat on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder, leaving a kiss on his neck.

"I love you." AJ said kissing Punk on his soft lips.

"I love you too."Punk said cuddling his wife in, comforting her from the days events.

_With Asher and Louise..._

So Asher thought by the moans and screams from Louise, he done not bad at the second part. He was now lying on top of her breathing like Darth Vader, dripping with sweat.

"So?" Asher said, looking up at Louise.

"So... that was like totally frickin awesome." Louise smirked.

Asher just grinned exactly like his father and lay his head back down on Louise.

"My dad is going to kill me." Asher said, rolling over and taking Louise into his arms.

"Who cares what you're dad says. In fact who cares what anyone says. We love each other and that's it." Louise said.

**ERM? What just happened. Punk is not going to be a happy man if he finds out and neither will April. Next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_A few days later..._

Everyone just seemed to be tired. They were finally back home in Chicago, Ashley was told to just stay in her bed and rest for a few weeks. Aimee, Alisa and Aston were glad to see their sister back and their brother.

Speaking of Asher, Punk had noticed him being quite snappy towards him and AJ. He didn't know if it was just tiredness or what so he just leaved it. Louise was allowed to stay but she had her own room and wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Asher. Like she was going to stick by that rule.

AJ's and Punk's main attention was on Ashley. The poor thing was still sore as hell and could hardly speak. Paige and Dean would occasionally take the other three kids out which made things a lot better although Punk and AJ missed their girls and Aston so much.

One night Punk woke up to noises. Disturbing noises. He slipped out of bed and walked out his and AJ's bedroom and saw Louise's bedroom door fully open with no one in the bed. He was going to kill Asher.

Punk got closer and closer to Asher's room, he knew exactly what was happening in there. If he didn't feel awkward before, Louise started screaming quietly and Punk just shut his eyes with tension. He wouldn't say but he was proud that Asher was making one person in his life feel good, he just wished it wasn't his cousin.

"ASHER!" Louise screamed out in pleasure, Asher knew just exactly how to make her feel good.

"God Louise, you feel so good." Asher shuddered, little did he know his father was listening in.

Punk honestly had to remove himself from the door and sit outside for some fresh air. He thought he was going to throw up. This couldn't go on any longer. He knew Asher was getting older. He was turning 15 in a few weeks and hell the first time Punk had sex was when he was 15 but he had the respect to not do it under his own families roof.

_The next day..._

"Asher, can I speak to you please?" Punk asked calling Asher in from the living room into the kitchen.

Asher got up pretty tired from the night before but made his way into the kitchen anyway.

"Ok, games up Mr. Lady Killer. I heard you two last night. I'm not going to shout ok, but if you want to do that together then have the respect to do it somewhere not in this house. Remember you have younger brothers and sisters." Punk said.

"Are you saying I can be with Louise?" Asher said a little confused.

"Yes, but only if you do whatever it is you do during the night far away from this house. It's pretty disturbing getting woken up by it." Punk said making Asher feel embarrassed.

"Oh April, right their sweetheart. Oh yeah." Asher impersonated laughing walking away.

Punk just shook his head and laughed. This kid was his double, no doubt about that, "Asher, come here a minute." Punk said not finished.

"What is it now sweetheart." Asher smirked.

"You're so funny aren't you. All joking aside, you used protection right?" Punk said seriously.

"Obviously." Asher lied, "Bye sweetheart." He laughed smugly.

"God Louise, you feel so good." Punk impersonated now. Making Asher go bright red.

"That's not funny." Asher said walking away.

Once Asher had got back in the living room a hint of guilt came over him. He didn't use protection, not once.

**Punk and Asher are hilarious. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Once Asher had told Louise about the conversation he had with his dad, they decided they were going out for a "walk."

"Dad, we're going out." Asher said sticking his head in the living room to where Aston and Punk were sitting. Punk was helping Aston do his homework.

"Have fun." Punk said winking at Asher.

Asher just shook his head and walked out the door with Louise.

They went to the park and sat at the bench when Asher felt he needed to talk to Louise about the whole not wearing protection thing.

"Louise, we-we haven't used protection and we've had sex at least 4 times." Asher said, he wasn't going to lie. He was scared.

"Condoms break anyway. It's no big deal." Louise said, truth be told she was scared as well.

"It is a big deal. You-You could be pregnant." Asher said, hesitating on his words.

"Key word COULD. I'm not pregnant." Louise said, not 100 percent sure on her answer.

"I guess I'm just being paranoid right? I mean you're not pregnant. Why would you be pregnant, we're only 14, you're not pregnant." Asher rambled.

"Asher. I think I'm pregnant." Louise said scared, she in all seriousness genuinely thought she was pregnant.

"This is bad, this is really really bad." Asher said standing up and pacing.

"Calm down, we can get a test and it will say negative and everything will be fine." Louise said trying to convince Asher.

"Ok, my mom still has a box in the bathroom from years ago. I'll grab one of them and we can go to your old house, I'll meet you there in half an hour." Asher said, turning on his heel and walking back to his house. He had never been so scared in his life. He was only 14, nearly 15. There was no way he was going to be a dad, he was still a kid.

Once he had quietly got into his house and got the test, he quickly made his way to Louise's old house.

"Hurry up Louise!" Asher said pacing outside the bathroom.

He didn't hear anything, "Louise?!" Asher shouted.

Asher watched as the door opened a little bit and Louise flung the test in his direction, slamming the door behind her.

Asher made his way to were the test landed on the floor. He picked it up, scared to turn it round. He turned it around and...

E

**UH OH. Not good. REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Something happened at the end of the last chapter and all that came up was 'E' I'll continue it here.**

POSITIVE.

Asher thought he was going to faint.

_With AJ..._

AJ had been getting up during the night to check on Ashley. She was always so scared in case someone would take her again. She first of all went to the bathroom to find a pregnancy test box sitting in the middle of the floor with one missing from it.

AJ rushed into her and Punk's bedroom, "Phil, get up." AJ said pacing.

"What the fuck AJ, it's 3am. What's wrong?" Punk said, annoyed that AJ had just switched on the light and woke him up from a good sleep which Punk never got.

"Phil. I think Ashley's pregnant." AJ said holding up the box.

_With Asher and Louise..._

Louise's heart was beating like a train. All that was registering in her brain at the moment was she was pregnant, with Asher's baby, her cousins baby and she was only 14. Just then she heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Go away." Louise mumbled.

"Louise, let me in." Asher said still in shock as well.

Louise opened the door and sat on the bath with her hands on her head. Asher walked in ad sat on the toilet seat taking her hand.

"We can get through this, ok?" Asher said, not quite believing himself.

"But it's not just some toy Asher, it's a baby, it's our baby." Louise said looking at her stomach.

"I know, we can just take it step by step each day. Nothing bad is going to happen." Asher said.

"I'm scared." Louise said cuddling into Asher, the now father of her baby. She couldn't believe any of this.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"Are you nuts, Ashley is not pregnant." Punk said standing up and ripping the box from AJ's hands.

"Yeah, well this was a new box, no one had touched it because I remembered buying two and I used the other box, someone in this house is pregnant and it's certainly not me." AJ said, really freaked out.

Then it dawned on Punk. Ashley could barely walk, she was not pregnant. April was not pregnant and the other two girls were 8 and 13, there was no way they were pregnant. Asher was one stupid stupid boy.

"Can we get to the bottom of this tomorrow. I'm really tired." Punk said making an excuse to drop the subject.

"I suppose." AJ said, getting back into bed, maybe she did use one of the tests and the box just fell out when someone was getting washed. She was just being paranoid.

Punk for the rest of the night staring at the ceiling. How on earth could Asher have been so careless. He wasn't going to be a grandfather, he was still only a father himself. This was totally bonkers.

**This totally is bonkers. REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Punk got up as soon as he heard the door open. He quickly got out of bed taking the pregnancy test box with him.

"You two. Living room. Now." Punk said to Asher and what looked like a crying Louise.

Asher knew this couldn't be good, he could tell by the way his father was speaking. Both of them sat down and started up at Punk.

"Care to explain this?" Punk said holding the pregnancy box in front of their eyes.

Asher didn't think things could get any worse, but they just did.

"I..." Asher was cut off.

"Asher just tell him." Louise said not wanting to lie to Punk.

"Tell me what?" Punk said, he hoped all of this was just a misunderstanding.

"Louise is... Louise is pregnant." Asher said burying his hands in his head.

"And you're sure?" Punk said his hand slightly shaking with the box.

"Yeah." Asher replied quietly.

"You have no idea what you have set yourself up to. It's not something you can just throw away when you get bored. It's a baby for Christ sake." Punk said, shouting a little too loud for Asher's liking.

"Don't you think I know that. I may be a kid but I'm not stupid. I know that it's a baby. I know that it's a big deal. Ok? I. KNOW!" Asher said standing up getting in his father's face.

"You have a 8 year old little sister that it's going to be an auntie. I hope you realise what you've done." Punk gritted.

"I realise all right. Just like you should of realised what you done 6 times!" Asher shouted.

"6 times? What are you talking about?" Punk said.

"That's right, I know that I have a older brother buried 20 feet in the ground. I know." Asher said.

"What are you talking about?" Punk said awkwardly.

"Aiden. That's what I'm talking about and don't deny it cause I've seen pictures, I've seen videos." Asher said, Louise still sitting down with her hands on her head, this was going to far, Asher shouldn't have brought all this up.

"That has nothing to do with this. You'll abort that baby for it's on sake and that's the end of it." Punk said.

"No." Asher replied.

"What do you mean no. You're 14, you can't even look after yourself or your brother and sisters wither than look after a baby. I'm doing you both a favour." Punk said.

"Have you ever gave a thought about what we want. No, of course you haven't. I will not be held responsible for killing my own kid. Just like you practically killed yours." Asher said, realising he should not have said that.

"Asher!" Louise said, this had definitely gone too far.

"I don't know who you are, you used to be a nice little boy. I'll always love Aiden more than you." Punk said, not meaning that at all, he loved all his children equally. Asher's words were just getting to him.

"PHIL!" AJ said appearing in the living room, shocked on what she had just heard coming from Punk's mouth.

"I'm going to bed." Punk said pushing past AJ and walking towards their bedroom.

"Is this true, are you?" AJ said towards Louise.

"Yes." Louise said beginning to cry.

"Come here sweetheart." AJ said feeling sorry for the poor girl. She sat down beside her and held her as she cried.

"I think you have something to go say to your father." AJ said.

"Fuck him." Asher said walking out the living room door and out the front door into the Chicago city.

AJ just shook her head. Nothing in her life ever went smoothly. She now had a pregnant niece whose baby daddy just happened to be her son, a daughter that could hardly walk and now a husband who was probably not going to come out his room for a week. Great, just great.

"I don't want to keep it but I don't want to kill it." Louise said between sobs.

"C'mon now, let's get you into bed. We can talk about things tomorrow." AJ said taking Louise into bed.

She quickly got her shoes on and headed outside to find her son. Of course Punk was just shocked by the whole thing and wasn't thinking straight, she didn't think anyone was thinking straight to be honest. She didn't want to be a grandmother but she also didn't want to see Louise abort the baby, even if they were only 14.

She headed around the usual places in Chicago and found Asher sitting under that bridge, she hadn't been in a while.

She walked over and sat beside him.

"Scary isn't it?" AJ said.

"What?" Asher said turning around.

This reminded AJ so much of when Punk came and reassured her when she was pregnant with the twins that everything was going to be alright.

"I remember when I found out I was pregnant with you and Ashley, I was scared as hell but I didn't want to give you up or anything like that. Asher, you're dad is partly right, the both of you are kids yourself. There's no way you could handle a baby." AJ said.

"So what, we should just abort it and move on with our lives? Is that what you're saying?" Asher said.

"No. I'm saying that Louise should have the baby but, you should put it up for adoption when it's born."


	19. Chapter 19

_The next morning..._

"Dad. What's going on?" Ashley croaked. She really had missed a hell of a lot of stuff.

Punk sat her juice down, "Nothing that you need to know about, how's your head?" Punk asked.

"Still sore. I've not seen Ash in a couple of days. Where is he?" Ashley asked.

"He's just busy doing school work that's all. You get some rest now." Punk said kissing her head and tucking her in.

He walked out Ashley's room to see Asher standing at the door.

"I'm sorry." Asher said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too, but we need to talk about all of this later and what's going to happen." Punk said walking into the kitchen.

Asher just nodded and made his way to Louise's room. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

"Hey, do you want some breakfast?" Asher said sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah." Louise said, liking the sound of food at the moment.

_Later that night..._

"Ok, me and Louise have came to an agreement. We're going to have the baby but... when it's born we'll put it up for adoption." Asher said, not really wanting to do that but it was the best solution.

"So you're going to go through the pregnancy, the scans, the birth and then just give it up." Punk said.

"Well you both have made it perfectly clear you don't want it so it's our only choice." Asher said.

"Asher honey, it's not that we don't want it. You are just both too young and you have your life ahead of you, all your goals and dreams will be chucked to the side for this baby. It's just too big a responsibility for you guys." AJ said.

"Well that's sorted then. So you can go be thankful dad that you won't have any grand kids right now." Asher said walking to his room.

Punk just sighed and walked after him.

"Do you want some tea Louise?" AJ asked.

"Yes please." Louise said, a cup of tea should do her good, she thought.

Punk walked into Asher's room and sat down beside him.

"I get it." Punk said.

"Nah, you don't." Asher said.

"Ok, maybe physically I don't get it but mentally I do. It's your kid, I get that. I would never of gave any of my kids up but that's because I had my kids when I was 21. That's a 7 year difference. Please don't make me out to be the bad guy. I just think that it's going to be harder to put the baby up for adoption rather than aborting it." Punk said.

"Well I at least want to hold my kid, I'm sure you would too." Asher said.

Punk just rubbed the back of his head, "I'll eh, I'll book a first scan for yous." Punk said walking out the room.

"Thanks." Asher said lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Punk shut the door and rubbed his face. He felt as if he hadn't slept in weeks and he just wanted to cuddle up to April and fall asleep, forgetting about everything.

He walked towards the living room and overheard AJ and Louise talking.

"I just wish Punk would be ok with it like you are. If Asher is the same kind of dad as his father then I would want to keep my baby." Louise said.

Punk smiled to himself. Louise thought he was a good father.

"Phil just wants what's best for you two, I think you forget what age you both are sometimes and when the time is right, Asher will be as good a father as his own. Just not right now." AJ said.

Punk felt awful. These two kids really wanted this baby but he couldn't let them, it would just ruin their life.

**: - ( REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I want you guys to decide should I skip the pregnancy or go through it kind of. REVIEW and tell me.**

Louise basically spent the whole night in the bathroom being sick. Of course she had Asher at her side, holding her hair back and giving her tissues to wipe her mouth. Punk had booked a scan appointment in a couple of days and Louise was nervous like hell. She was scared of what people would think of her, not only that but she and Asher were returning to school in a few weeks and she was definitely sure everyone knew about the pregnancy already.

_The scan..._

Punk was working so AJ took both of them in to the scan, Louise stating that she had no clue what to say or do. AJ had been to five, she was an expert with these kind of things.

"Mrs. Brooks, expecting again are we?" The nurse that had delivered Ashley, Asher and Alisa said.

"Actually no." AJ smiled.

"Well then are you looking for someone or?" Then the nurse looked at Louise's scared face, "Ah, ok. Mrs. Brooks can I speak to Louise herself a minute in the room." The nurse asked.

"Yeah sure." AJ said taking Asher out the room.

"Don't worry honey, I just need you're details. Name?"

"Louise April Brooks." Louise stated.

"Brooks?" The nurse said, raising her glasses.

"Y-yeah." Louise said.

"Ok. Eh where are we, age and birthday?" The nurse asked.

"I'm 14 and my birthday is the 5th of December." Louise said seeing the shocked face of the nurse when she said she was 14.

"I'll just be a minute." The nurse said, putting the clipboard down and walking out the room.

The nurse walked towards April and pulled her aside from Asher, "Mrs. Brooks your not considering putting this girl through a pregnancy." The nurse said.

"She wants to and they aren't going to keep the baby, we've sorted it out and you don't really need to know the details so if you could just give us the scan and we'll be out your hair." AJ said politely as she could.

"Yes of course, I'm assuming he's the father?" The nurse said looking over at Asher who was staring at his feet.

"Yeah." AJ said.

"Ok, both of you can come in now." The nurse said opening the door for April and Asher.

_A few hours later..._

Asher couldn't stop looking at the picture, it was so tiny yet so visible and most importantly it was his.

They sat it on the kitchen counter so for Punk to see it when he came in.

Punk didn't come in until about 11pm when everyone was in bed. Punk always sat his car keys and wallet on the kitchen counter and this time was met by a black and white picture that he knew very well. He'd seen six of them before but this time it wasn't his son or daughter, it was her grandson or granddaughter. He lifted it up and smiled.

"They grow up fast." AJ said walking into the kitchen to see Punk staring at the sonogram.

"They don't really just ours can't wait to grow up and start a family when their 14." Punk laughed causing AJ to smile.

"The both of them couldn't stop looking at it all day." AJ said, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Am I bad for making them give it up." Punk said still looking at the scan.

"You're not bad, you're responsible. It's for their own good, they'll appreciate it one day." AJ said, kissing Punks cheek and walking back to bed.

Somehow Punk just didn't think Asher or Louise would forgive him, ever.

**Ok, so you decide. Quick pregnancy or slow pregnancy? REVIEW and let me know!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Asher. C'mon up for school." AJ said opening Asher's bedroom door, doing the same with all other kids apart from Ashley who was allowed another week off due to her condition.

Everyone dreaded going back to school, but Asher and Louise were dreading it especially. As if all the messages Louise was getting through Facebook and Twitter weren't enough. Today was going to be hell.

_At school..._

Louise was in history while Asher was in math. That was the worst thing, her and Asher were hardly in any classes together.

"Ok class before we start getting back into work we should just start off by sharing what we done this summer. Louise you can start off." The teacher said.

Why did she have to pick her, why not someone else.

"Eh, I..." Louise paused.

She heard the whispers, she saw the note passing and she didn't think people could be that horrible.

"Well?" The teacher said, along with all the students looking at her.

"Just normal summer stuff." Louise smiled.

"Yeah, like getting pregnant!" A boy shouted from the back, causing most of the people in the class to laugh.

"What kind of summer stuff Louise, just tell us." The teacher said.

"Like getting pregnant!" Louise shouted grabbing her bag and walking out the class, she headed for Asher's class.

She knocked on the door and walked on in. All students looked at her, she saw girls whispering. She even saw the teacher looking at her belly.

"Sir, can I speak to Asher please." Louise said to the teacher.

"Yeah, not for long though." The teacher said.

"Aw mommy and daddy. How cute." A girl said laughing as Asher walked out the class.

"Asher, I can't do this. I can't think, I'm constantly getting stared at." Louise said.

"What do you want me to do? Just try and make it to the end of the day and we can sort out everything when we go home." Asher said.

"Fine." Louise said, making her way outside for some fresh air.

Asher just sighed and walked back into class. He felt sorry for Louise, she'd probably get more picked on than him.

That lunch bell hadn't sounded so good in all his life. He quickly rushed out of the class not before his friends caught up with him.

"C'mon Ash, tell us?" His friend Reiss said.

"Tell you what?" Asher said trying to walk faster.

"You know... Was she good?" He asked.

"Is that all you guys care about. Whatever, I'm away to find Louise." Asher said, walking ahead of his so called friends.

Louise stayed as far away from everyone as possible and didn't even eat her lunch. She just wanted this day to end. From the constant whispers, to the note passing, name calling and just the ignorant staring and glaring as if she had some sort of disease.

"Hey." Asher said sitting down beside Louise.

"Hi." Louise replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to get home."Asher said.

"Me too. I can't stand this place." Louise said sighing.

_Science... (Last class of the day)_

English was the only subject that Asher and Louise were in the same class. That was either a good thing or a bad thing.

The only thing that made it worse was the subject they were studying... 'The birth of a baby.'

Louise just wanted to die at that moment in time. So did Asher.

"Ok class, nominate one person to come and tell us what information they found out.

"Jessica, who do you nominate?" The teacher asked.

"Louise." Jessica laughed.

Half of the class said Louise and the other half said Asher. The teacher ended up picking Louise so she stood up confidently and walked to the front of the class. She never would get nervous but she didn't even know what she had to say and every pair of eyes in the room were on her apart from Asher's who were looking at the wall.

"Ok Louise, off you go." The teacher said.

"Eh... The baby spends nine months in the womb..." Louise was cut off.

"You should know that Louise." A boy in the front who Louise didn't even know shouted out.

Louise ran her hand through her hair..."Erm... You go for a scan every three months roughly..." Louise was cut off again.

"So, what scan are you on Louise." A girl laughed from the side.

"How about all of you just shut the fuck up. She's trying her best." Asher said grabbing his bag and walking out, slamming the door behind him.

"Louise thank you, you can go sit down. Get your books out and start working." The teacher said leaving the classroom to go see what had gotten into Asher while the rest of class were sticking notes to Louise's back and hair. She was just about snap.

The teacher walked along the corridor and spotted Asher sitting down with his hands in his head.

"Asher, are you alright?" The teacher said.

Mr. Brown was one of Asher's favourite teachers and Asher was one of Mr. Brown's favourite students. They got on very well.

"Not really." Asher said standing up.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Brown said.

"Louise is pregnant, and it's mine." Asher said.

"So that's what all of that was about." Mr. Brown said.

"Yeah pretty much." Asher said.

"You know, I can always come to your house for the both of you and I could arrange for the other teachers to give me work for you. Saves the both of you, especially Louise getting bullied at school." Mr. Brown smiled.

"You could do that?" Asher said, liking that idea.

"Yeah." Mr. Brown said, just as the bell rang.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Thanks for this." Asher said.

"It's no problem." Mr. Brown said, walking back to his class. Asher walking out the doors catching up with Louise who had a 'whore' sign on her back.

Asher quickly ripped it off and stuck it in the bin before she noticed it.

Louise didn't say anything the whole way walking home and she went straight to her room when she got in.

"How was the first day back?" Punk asked from the living room.

"Terrible."Asher said, throwing his bag down and sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Punk asked.

"Just people picking on Louise, being horrible to her." Asher sighed.

"You should go check on her." Punk said.

"Yeah. I guess I should." Asher said standing up and heading for Louise's room.

Asher walked in and gasped as soon as he opened the door.

Louise had a razor in her hand and her wrists were drenched in blood.

"Louise?! What are you doing?" Asher said taking her into the bathroom to run her wrists under the cold water.

"It takes the pain away." Louise replied as Asher gently dried her arms off and put plasters on her.

He took her back into bed and put her jammies on her and put her into bed.

"Can you hold me?" She squeaked.

"Yeah." Asher said, climbing behind her and taking her in his arms.

"Why are people so mean Asher?" Louise sobbed.

"I don't know... I don't know." Asher said, resting his hands on Louise's growing stomach.

Punk watched on from the gap in the door. It was obvious Louise needed Asher and Asher needed Louise. There was still someone else in the picture, that baby.

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

"Your son got your niece pregnant? That's fucked up man!" Dean said, him and Punk on their lunch break.

"It's not my fault. They're giving it away anyway." Punk said.

"You honestly think after 9 months of pregnancy that they are just going to give it away, easily?" Dean said.

"Well that's what they said, and there's no way they are keeping it." Punk said.

"What's wrong with them keeping it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, they're both 14. They can't even look after themselves never mind a frickin baby." Punk said.

"Who cares about an age. What would you do if your father was forcing you to give your kid up?" Dean said.

"Well obviously I wouldn't." Punk said.

"Exactly. That kid doesn't need some foster parents. It needs its real parents. Don't do something that you would hate to happen to you." Dean said putting his hand on Punks shoulder and walking away, leaving Punk in thought.

_At the house..._

Louise was glad to wake up in the morning. It was the weekend and she didn't have to go to school, neither did any of the kids but it seemed to be just her and Ashley in the house. April and Phil were at work, Aston was at his friends, the two girls were with Paige and Asher, well she didn't know where Asher was.

Louise got up from the couch and made her way to Ashley's room. She still looked really ill but she looked a lot better than what she did when Louise found her.

"Hey, do you need anything?" Louise said walking in the door.

"Yeah, can you tell me what's going on. I haven't seen Ash in days, and my mom and dad just ignore me when I ask where he is. He's alright isn't he?" Ashley asked, worried about her brother.

"Asher's fine. Don't worry." Louise smiled.

"Well what's been going on then. Everyone has been so awkward lately. Especially my dad." Ashley said.

"Can you keep a secret?" Louise said, Ashley had a right to know.

Ashley nodded and Louise sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm-I'm pregnant." Louise said looking at the floor.

"You're pregnant?!" Ashley shouted, completely shocked.

"Yeah." Louise said quietly.

"You're 14 Louise. God help the father." Ashley said, not knowing who the father was.

"About the father...it's..." Louise was cut off with Asher, who walked in.

"Hey, do you want food?" Asher asked.

"Louise is pregnant Asher!" Ashley said.

"I know." Asher said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, who's the dad? You haven't told me yet. Is he cute?" Ashley said smiling.

"Ashley... the father is..." Louise was cut off.

"Someone you don't know. What do you guys want for lunch?" Asher quickly butted in.

"Whatever looks good." Ashley said, turning around to get comfy, leaving Louise and Asher to walk out.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Louise said, walking into the kitchen.

"I don't want her knowing. I don't want Aston, Aimee or Alisa knowing either." Asher said.

"What are you ashamed or something." Louise said crossing her arms.

"No. I just don't want them to do it when they get to 14. Cause I'm the oldest they always look up to me and copy what I do." Asher said.

"Ugh, whatever." Louise said walking into the living room.

Louise didn't know why Asher couldn't just tell Ashley. She'd find out eventually anyway. As soon as Ashley went back to school, she'd find out.

Once Asher had gave Ashley her lunch he walked into the living room where Louise sat watching the TV. Out of all programmes in the world, Ashley decided it was 'one born every minute' that she wanted to watch.

"Ew." Asher said turning away from the TV.

"That looks painful." Louise said to herself.

"Can we not watch bob the builder or something, this is pretty disgusting." Asher said laughing, still not looking at the telly.

"No. She's nearly had it. I want to see the baby." Louise said crossing her legs on the chair in a basket with her eyes glued to the telly.

Asher sat down and watched as soon as all the disgusting stuff was over.

"Aww. It's so cute. Look at his little hands." Louise said.

Asher just smiled and shook his head. How on earth was Louise going to give up this baby. He just didn't see it happening.

"You do know you're going to have to go through all that just to give it away." Asher said turning to face Louise.

"Asher, I don't want to give it away." Louise said truthfully cuddling into Asher.

"I know, neither do I. But it's for the best, right?" Asher said.

"The best would be for us to keep it, raise it and spend time with it. It's our baby, not anyone else's. I'm not giving my baby away." Louise said. She didn't care what Punk thought, she wasn't giving her baby up, not now, not ever.

_Later that night..._

"Dean was saying basically that if he was in my position he wouldn't make them give the baby up." Punk said, lying in bed with AJ.

"But he's not in your position Phil." AJ said.

"What if we're just underestimating Asher and Louise. What if they do make good parents. I mean by the time the baby is born they will be turned 16. Asher is nearly 15 in a few days." Punk said.

"Punk what are you saying exactly?" AJ said.

"I'm saying we should give them a taste of what it's like." Punk said.

"What so you're going to go hire a baby or something, I'm confused." AJ said puzzled.

"No. Guy in my work needs a babysitter for his 4 month year old daughter and I said ok. We can all go out the house and leave Louise and Asher with her."Punk said, proud of his idea.

"What if they drop her or something?" AJ said worried.

"Don't be stupid. If we come home and they were fine, we can reconsider. If not then we can stick to our decision." Punk said, kissing AJ on the cheek and turning the lamp off.

_Babysitting day..._

"Ok, she gets fed every four hours and will just sleep the whole time. You'll be ok?" AJ said, her and Punk decided to take the four other kids to the cinema, Ashley included as she was feeling a lot better.

"I guess." Asher said as AJ dumped the tiny little girl in his arms.

"Have fun." AJ smiled.

Asher just smiled and shut the door. Louise didn't know anything about the whole babysitting thing. Asher took the little girl whose name was Cara into the living room.

Louise walked in to see Asher standing with a little girl in his arms. She melted at the sight but also felt a little confused as to why.

"Who is that?" Louise said walking towards Asher and Cara.

"I honestly don't know. My mom and dad just gave her to me to babysit. They're setting us up, I can tell. Anyway, she's Cara and she's 4 months old." Asher said, "You can hold her."

"I don't know how to hold a baby. I don't have any younger brothers or sisters." Louise admitted.

"Ok, well sit down and put your arms out the way I have mine." Asher said, he knew what he was doing. He had three younger brother and sisters that he had held when they were babies.

Louise done what Asher told her and Asher sat the little girl in her arms.

"She's gorgeous." Louise said, staring into the little girls blue eyes.

"This could be us in a few months. If we convince my mom and dad that is." Asher smiled.

"Oh my god, she's crying Asher. What did I do?" Louise said in a panic.

"Louise, you didn't do anything. She's just either hungry or needs changed. Probably hungry." Asher said.

"Oh right. You can feed her if you want." Louise said passing Cara to Asher and going to collect a bottle that AJ had left.

She passed Asher the bottle and watched on as he fed the hungry little girl.

"You look good with a kid." Louise smiled.

"Do I?" Asher said putting the empty bottle down on the ground.

_Later on that night..._

Punk and AJ had got in the house and all kids went straight to bed, leaving Punk and AJ wondering where Asher and Louise were. They opened Asher's bedroom door and AJ thought she would cry with the cuteness.

Louise was cuddled into Asher sleeping and Cara was lying on top of his chest, sleeping as well. Not only that but Asher was sleeping too.

Punk just smiled. It was clear to him that they could both look after a child, maybe for one night. When it comes to your own kid, it's a lifetime sort of thing. He wasn't convinced just yet.

**Will Punk test them again? HMM.. REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


	23. Chapter 23

"You want me and Louise? Too look after a baby? For a week?" Asher said replying to his fathers offer.

"Yeah. I'm taking your mom, sisters and Aston up to Ohio for a week and I figured you wouldn't want to come. It's the same baby, you will be fine." Punk smiled.

_The first night..._

"Why won't she stop crying?" Louise said, trying her best to get Cara back to sleep. It was 4am and Louise didn't know that babies woke up during the night.

"Here, pass her over." Asher said taking Cara, "What's wrong girl? C'mon, don't cry." Asher said bouncing her lightly in his arms in hope to get her back to sleep.

After a few minutes Asher watched the little girls eyes drift shut and he gently lay her back in the cot.

"Do they do that every night?" Louise asked as Asher went back into bed beside her.

"Not that I know of. We should probably get sleep in case she wakes up again." Asher said snuggling in beside Louise. That was the only good thing about his mom and dad being away. Him and Louise could sleep in the same bed.

_The next morning..._

"Asher, she's crying again." Louise said to a very tired Asher. He had been up most the night trying not to wake Louise and get Cara back to sleep.

"Can you get her?" Asher grumbled turning over on his side.

Louise got up and walked towards the screaming child. She knew Asher was up most of the night so it would only be fair to leave him sleeping.

"Oh, well you stink." Louise laughed causing Asher to chuckle.

"Diapers are in the kitchen, wipes in the toilet." Asher said turning back over and pulling the covers over him.

"You sure you don't want to do this?" Louise said picking Cara up.

"Nah, you go ahead, I'll just be here if you need... me..." Asher said falling asleep.

Louise walked into the living room and sat Cara on the changing mat. How hard could this be, it was just like wrapping a present right?

Louise was proud of how things went with the diaper change and was now lying up on the couch feeding Cara, watching telly.

"I bet your mommy and daddy love you." Louise said still feeding Cara, "See, I'm going to be a mommy soon but I don't know if I can do it. Asher, he just seems to know how to do everything but I mean, I done alright with the diaper didn't I?" Louise laughed.

"I am so tired." Asher yawned walking into the living room.

"I managed to get the diaper on her." Louise smiled, happy with herself.

Asher just smiled. He thought it was cute how proud Louise was of herself.

"So what's today's entertainment then?" Asher asked sitting down beside Louise and Cara.

"I just fancy a cosy night in, what about you?" Louise smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Asher said, "Now let me see this little girl." Asher smiled taking Cara into his arms.

_Later that night..._

Asher had just finished putting Cara to sleep and him and Louise were curled up on the couch watching a film.

"I think we'd be pretty good parents." Louise smiled.

"Just the best." Asher laughed.

Louise looked up at Asher and tilted his neck down and kissed him on the lips. They never really got to do that kind of stuff because they were either at school or under Punk or AJ's watch. It was nice to be able to kiss Louise without getting screamed at.

Asher slid down the couch and Louise gently lay on top of him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Asher said gently.

"I love you too." Louise said, hissing at Asher leaving wet hot kisses on her neck.

Asher lifted Louise's top off and Louise done the same. They never really got to take it slow the last time. They had all the time in the world now.

Asher flipped Louise over to where she was beneath him, filled with want and need.

He made his way down her body, taking her jeans off to where she was just in her underwear.

"You want me too?" Asher said hoping Louise would know what he meant.

"Only if you want to." Louise said.

The last few times, they both just had sex, they never got a chance to explore and take their time.

"I want to, are you sure?" Asher said working his way down her body, settling between her legs.

"Ye..." Louise was cut off with a wave of pleasure. She had never felt so good in her life.

"Oh my god..." Louise said grabbing the armchair of the couch above her, rolling her eyes back in pleasure. Whatever the hell it was that Asher was doing down there, she didn't want it stopped.

Asher didn't really know what he was doing to be honest. He just dived in head first, literally.

"A-Asher, feels so good." Louise said, struggling to pronounce her words.

Asher was glad he was making Louise feel good. She had been pretty down the past few weeks. She tasted so sweet and he never wanted to stop but he knew he had to get her off at some point of the night.

"Oh god. Asher, I'm going to... oh god!" Louise screamed as Asher finished her off.

Once Asher felt as though he taken care of her he worked his way back up her body and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Louise could taste herself on Asher's tongue and continued to deepen the kiss. She wanted repay Asher and take care of him just as good as he did to her.

She rolled on top of him and put her hand inside his jeans and boxers, causing Asher's eyes to roll back in pleasure. Louise's touch could set him off alone never mind what she was planning on doing.

"You don't have to Louise." Asher said, not wanting to put Louise under pressure and force her into anything.

"I want to." Louise said, removing Asher's jeans and boxers.

Asher wasn't going to stop Louise now, she took his length into her hand. The only good thing was that Asher didn't have anyone to compare Louise to, so if she done something wrong then he wouldn't be able to tell. As soon as she took his length in her mouth Asher nearly hit the ceiling. It felt so good, better than the last times they had sex.

"Louise! Keep going." Asher said, not wanting Louise to stop.

Louise wasn't planning on stopping, she took Asher's hand and placed it on the back of her head. Asher felt her long brown hair tickle the inside of his thigh which made him jolt his back.

Asher was slightly disappointed when Louise pulled away from him and moved back up his body.

"Don't look so disappointed, we're just getting to the good part." Louise smirked.

"Quick question, see because you're already pregnant does that mean we don't need to use protection?" Asher asked.

"Yup." Louise smiled, lowering herself on to Asher's length.

"Jesus." Asher said, holding Louise's waist still, giving her time to adjust.

Just then, Cara started to scream the house down. Louise went to get off Asher when he held her still in place.

"Just leave her." Asher gasped moving Louise's hips.

**Eh Asher? You're looking after a baby. REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

"I feel awful." Louise said, her and Asher still lying on the couch, naked with just a blanket around them.

"Why?" Asher spoke.

"We just let her cry herself to sleep. We're meant to be looking after her." Louise said sitting up.

"Yeah and we are looking after her. I spent the first year of my life in a bridge so she should thank herself lucky." Asher said, not understanding why Louise was so upset.

"Asher, she's a baby. Is that what you would to say to our baby?" Louise asked, getting dressed.

"Well if it got to you so bad why didn't you stop me and go check on her." Asher asked putting his boxers on.

"Ugh. You're such a jerk." Louise gritted and walked out the living room leaving Asher huffing.

"Hey baby girl. We're sorry." Louise said, picking Cara up and walking out into the living room to feed her.

"Here, let me feed her." Asher said.

"I can do it myself." Louise said sitting down and feeding her on her own.

"Be like that then." Asher said standing up.

"Be like what? Caring, nice?" Louise said standing up to face Asher, putting Cara in her swing that used to be Alisa's.

"No. A bitch." Asher spat.

Louise took her hand and slapped it across Asher's face causing Asher to scowl like his father.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Asher said, his face inches away from Louise's.

"I tell you who I am. I'm the mother of your baby, that's who I am. I'm the girl you love but you're being such an asshole." Louise said.

"Maybe I don't want you to be the mother of my baby. Maybe you aren't the girl I love and hell maybe I am an asshole." Asher said.

"You're a bastard." Louise said, hurt by Asher's words.

"And you're a whore." Asher gritted, if he was any closer to Louise's face he would be touching it.

"Well if I'm a whore, I must be your whore." Louise said, and in a moment of madness she glided her lips against Asher's. She was meant to be mad with Asher but he was so close to her she just couldn't resist.

Asher didn't know why Louise just kissed him, he just called her a whore?

"What was that for?" Asher asked confused.

"For being an asshole." Louise smiled.

"I need to be an asshole more often then." Amirked.

_The last day..._

"I could get used to this." Asher said, Cara sleeping on his topless chest, Louise sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"When will your mom and dad be home?" Louise asked.

"Couple of hours." Asher smiled.

_A few hours later..._

"How did everything go?" Punk asked, him AJ and the just in the door.

"Great. Don't want to hand her back now." Asher smiled passing Cara to AJ who was going to drop her off at her house.

"That's good. Louise, you're three month scan is coming up soon. I'll book it for Friday." Punk smiled.

"Thanks." Louise said as she watched Punk walk into the living room and sit down on the couch.

Punk felt himself sit on something and reached behind him to find himself lifting a bra from the back of the couch.

"Asher!" Punk shouted.

"What is it?" Asher said walking into the living room with Louise behind him.

"What is this?" Punk said throwing the bra in Asher's direction.

"Eh, a bra?" Asher said awkwardly.

"And who does it belong to?" Punk said folding his arms and looking at Louise.

"That's not my bra." Louise said truthfully. That was too big to be her bra and she would of remembered to take her bra from the couch.

Just then April walked into the living room, "Asher! What are you doing with my bra?" She said, ripping the bra from Asher's hand.

Punk went bright red as both Asher and Louise laughed.

"Nice one dad." Asher laughed, following Louise out the living room.

"When was that from?" Punk asked.

"Couple of weeks ago, when the kids were at school." AJ laughed.

"It's not funny." Punk said trying not to laugh.

_The next day..._

It was Ashley's first day back to school and she was wondering why people weren't talking to her. She didn't have a lot friends but even the ones she had were ignoring her.

"Hey." Ashley said to one of her friends James.

James just looked at Ashley and began to walk away when Ashley stopped him.

"Stop ignoring me. Why is everyone ignoring me?" Ashley said.

"You don't know do you?" James spoke.

"Know what?" Ashley said puzzled.

James took her round to the side and told her to prepare herself. This must be really serious.

"Louise is pregnant Ashley." James said.

"I know." Ashley said.

"And your ok with it?" James asked.

"Well, she's young but it's not really any of my business." Ashley said.

"You sure are strong. I don't know what I'd do if my brother knocked up my cousin." James said causing Ashley to be confused once again.

"What do you mean brother?" Ashley said.

"Well Asher. He's the dad, you knew that right?" James said looking at Ashley's face, shocked face.

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Ashley? Are you alright?" James asked looking at Ashley's chalk white face.

"How long?" Ashley managed to get out.

"3 months or something. I thought you knew." James said.

"Tell the next teacher I was sent home sick or something. I need to go home." Ashley said running out the school gates and home.

None of this was true, of course Asher wasn't the dad. Asher told her it was someone she didn't know a couple months ago. It would explain Asher staying at home with Louise all the time and all the other stuff that had been going on.

She quickly went in the door and looked in every room until she found both of them in the living room sitting down.

"Ashley, why are you..." Asher was cut off.

"Shut up!" Ashley shouted causing Asher to look at Louise with confusion.

"I know your little secret Asher. Or should I say DAD!" Ashley shouted watching Asher stand up.

"Who told you?" Asher said.

"That doesn't matter, what matter that you're 14 years with a pregnant girlfr... oh wait is she even you're girlfriend since she's your fucking cousin." Ashley said looking at Louise.

"None of this even concerns you Ashley. Go back to school." Asher said.

"I suppose everyone knows. What do you think our little sisters and brother are going to think? Oh hey there's Asher, our brother who knocked up our cousin when he was 14..." Ashley was cut off when Asher took his hand and slapped it across Ashley's face, sending her falling backwards and falling on her still sore ribs.

"Asher!" Louise said going to help Ashley up.

"She deserved it." Asher said pacing about the living room.

Ashley pushed Louise away and struggled to get back but done it anyway and looked at Asher.

"All those times you put me down for having sex, look at you now and you..." Ashley said pointing to Louise now.

"You're just a pathetic, whore with no family so you decide to destroy mine. Should of just aborted the damn thing for its own sake." Ashley said causing Louise to feel a little hurt.

Asher got up and grabbed Ashley's arm taking her outside the front door, "You're just jealous that no one loves you as much as she loves me, so just fuck off back to Paris or something. You're more useful over their than you are here or anywhere else." Asher said slamming the door on a now broken Ashley.

Maybe Asher was right. Maybe she was only useful in Paris.

_Later that night..._

"Have you seen Ashley?" Punk said peeping his head into Asher's room. It was now 10pm and Punk and especially AJ were getting very worried.

"No." Asher replied. He didn't care where Ashley was.

"Have you?" Punk asked Louise who just shook her head.

Punk closed the door leaving Asher and Louise talking,

"Where do you think she is?" Louise said worried.

"Who cares." Asher snapped.

"Asher, at the end of the day she's your sister. You still love her." Louise said.

"Nah, no one loves her." Asher said turning around on his side to face the picture of him and Ashley on his cabinet. He took the photo frame and put it in the drawers.

Louise sighed as she watched on. She couldn't just let Ashley stay out there. Alone, in the Chicago night.

She put her shoes on and walked out the front door in search of Ashley.

_With Ashley..._

Ashley was so drunk she didn't know what year it was. She had met some neds in the streets who just kept supplying her with more and more. They even offered her a needle and she stupidly accepted. Once the neds had cleared out, it was just her up an alley way, waiting for someone, anyone.

Of course someone spotted her, but it wasn't a boy or a man who she was hoping, it was a girl, maybe about the same age as her vision was going now and everything was a blur.

_Back at the house..._

Louise managed to find Ashley and bring her home, as soon as the front door opened both AJ and Punk came rushing out.

"Daaaaad." Ashley said still with the bottle of whatever the hell she was drinking.

Louise just left and went to her room. Glad she had found Ashley when he did.

Punk took the bottle of spirits out of Ashley's hand. It was almost empty anyway.

"Hey, give me... give me that back." Ashley said slurring with hazy eyes.

"I think you've had enough." Punk said sitting the bottle down.

"Just...just a little sip. Pleaaaaaaseee." Ashley laughed.

"I can't believe you are drunk Ashley. " Punk said looking at his daughter.

"I done drugs as well. I don't know why you don't dad, I mean it's pretty fucking awesome." Ashley laughed.

"You done drugs?" AJ said not quite believing Ashley.

"Yuppp." Ashley smiled.

Punk pulled her arm and dragged her into the toilet.

"Stick your fingers down your throat." Punk said forcing her head beside the toilet pan.

"Don't flush my head down the toilet." Ashley laughed but Punk wasn't listening to her. All he heard was drug and he switched off completely.

"C'mon Ashley this is serious. You need to be sick." Punk said but Ashley just shoved him away and curled up beside the wall.

"Asher's going to be a dad... Asher's going to be a dad... Asher... dad.." Ashley sung as she fell asleep against the wall.

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

Punk needed to get out the next morning. He couldn't even look at Ashley, he had no idea why she went on a binge.

He took his three other kids to the park. Alisa and Aston who were 10 and 8 played on the swings, taking turns at pushing each other while Punk and his second oldest daughter Aimee sat on the bench. He always felt as if he never got to see his three other kids. The twins were always causing drama.

"Dad?" Aimee said.

Aimee was a quiet girl, she was pretty and the spit image of her mother. She was very shy and didn't really talk to anyone.

"Yeah?" Punk said, he was so tired but the fresh air was helping him a bit.

"What's happening?" Aimee said.

"Honestly Aimee, I don't even know." Punk said.

"You're alright aren't you?" Aimee said, genuinely worried about the stress her older brother and sister were putting her father through.

"Of course I'm alright. Don't you worry about me." Punk smiled, "Anyway, how's school?" Punk said.

"Fine I guess. Boring and depressing as usual." Aimee said.

"Well it's better than my job." Punk said, "You haven't thought about what you want to be when you're older have you?" Punk asked.

"Well I don't want to have kids." Aimee said, causing Punk to be confused.

"Why not?" Punk asked.

"Well it looks like a lot of hard work and anyway I want to see the world, go to places, explore." Aimee smiled.

"Well if it makes you happy, then I'm happy." Punk smiled.

_Later that night..._

Ashley had just woke up at 6pm and her head was bouncing. She couldn't even remember what happened to her the night before but she had an urge to do it again. All the alcohol and drugs were taking the pain away.

She got up out of bed. Her hair messed and her clothes from the night before still on reaking of alcohol. She got out and everything seemed to be spinning but yet again she felt herself wanting a drink. The only problem was that she lived in a sort of straight edge house with zero alcohol in it and that was a problem.

She quietly crept out the house and walked to the shops not caring that she looked like a zombie. Her birthday was at midnight. She'd just have a drink and then put the rest in the bin.

The only thing was she didn't have any money and she was underage. She took a litre of vodka and hid it under her jacket and walked back out the shops without anyone knowing. She quickly walked back to her house, gasping to open the bottle and down it. She shut her bedroom door and unscrewed the lid.

She sat on her bed and drank and drank and drank, until she was finally drunk again with a dribble of vodka left.

Everything felt better when she was drunk. She hid the empty bottle of vodka under her bed and got under the covers. Although the room was spinning to her, she still felt good. She looked at the clock as it ticked to midnight. She was 15. Just another number. Just another year. 15 years of hell.

_With Asher..._

Asher watched the clock tick to midnight and smiled as Louise walked in the door.

"Happy birthday Asher." Louise said, handing him a bag and a card.

"Thanks." Asher said hugging Louise tightly.

He opened the bag and pulled out what looked like a bib with 'My dads frickin awesome' written on it. Asher chuckled and pulled out some other things. He knew it would of been hard for Louise to get him things since she didn't have any money.

"You shouldn't have got me anything but thank you." Asher said, kissing Louise's cheek.

"My pleasure. So, how does it feel being 15?" Louise asked.

"Not any different from 14." Asher smiled.

"I got Ashley a card. I couldn't afford to get her a present. I hope she won't mind." Louise said.

"You shouldn't have got her anything Louise. She's not worth it." Asher said.

"You're still mad at her?" Louise asked.

"Yeah, did you hear what she said?" Asher said, sitting the card on his bedside table.

"I would kill to have a sister like Ashley. You don't know how lucky you are. Think about all the good times you've had with her." Louise said, causing Asher to think of one specific time.

_Flashback..._

_Asher and Ashley were two 12 year old twins who perhaps were the funniest people out there. They were on vacation and were sitting on the balcony, with about 20 water balloons._

"_Ok, so I take 10 and you take 10." Ashley said. _

"_Ok." Asher said taking his ten water balloons and hanging over the edge of the balcony._

"_Get that fat guy." Ashley said pointing to a man bellow them. _

_Asher took a water balloon and dropped it in aim of the man. They quickly hid and listened to the man cursing and swearing. Ashley high fived Asher trying to keep herself from laughing loud. _

_Ashley was now the only one with a water balloon left and they were going to drop it on the next walking victim. As soon as the man walked past Ashley let the balloon go._

"_Ashley don't thats..." Asher said watching the water balloon hit their father, "Dad." Asher finished, watching a wet Punk look up to Ashley and Asher._

"_You too are for it." Punk said making his way to go find them._

"_Go hurry up." Asher said, running out the apartment door, Ashley right behind him._

_The answer to did their father find them. Of course he did and he threw them right in the freezing cold pool with their clothes still on. _

_End of Flashback..._

"Asher? What are you laughing at?" Louise asked looking at Asher chuckling to himself.

"Nothing. I need to go say happy birthday to my sister." Asher said, walking out his room and heading towards Ashley's.

He walked in and saw her sleeping, out cold. He sat a card down and went to kiss her head when his foot hit something hard from under her bed, like a glass.

He looked under it to find not only one empty bottle of vodka but other spirits and alcohol. There must have been about 12 or 13 bottles.

He looked at Ashley's white, nearly yellow skin and looked at her arms which had needle cuts on her veins.

What was happening to Ashley?

**Hmm... REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

_5 months later..._

Louise was now 8 months pregnant and had a fairly big bump. Her and Asher were both 15 now and were still trying to convince Punk and AJ that they were responsible enough to handle a child. While that was going on, Ashley was still having problems with alcohol, she had managed to quit the drugs but she couldn't go a day without alcohol. No matter how hard Punk and AJ tried to keep her locked away and away from all booze, she always ended up fighting out and getting what she desired.

She'd have about 2 full litre bottles a vodka a day. She was a yellow kind of colour and her eyes were practically hanging out her eyes. She looked like shit to be completely honest.

"Ugh. I'm so fat." Louise said standing side on at the mirror.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." Asher said shaking his head.

"I know but I am sort of fat." Louise said.

"Ok, whatever." Asher said.

"Does that mean you think I'm fat?" Louise asked pouting.

"Did I say you were fat?" Asher said.

"No." Louise said sitting down.

"Well then." Asher said raising his eye brows.

Asher and Louise didn't want to find out what they were having, they wanted it to be a surprise so they had came up with two names for both genders. Charlie Ashley Brooks for a girl and Logan Phil Brooks for a boy. It was Louise's idea for the second names, using Asher's sister and father's names.

Punk and AJ still weren't sure if both Louise and Asher could handle a baby but they had only one months to decide so they needed to make a decision and quick.

_That night..._

Punk had just finished having a fight with Ashley, taking all the booze out her room and forcing her to go to sleep. She was in some state and looked awful.

Punk and April had come to a decision and both walked into the living room to talk to Asher and Louise.

"It fell off." Asher laughed. He was currently trying to balance a malteaser on Louise's belly.

"You're so immature." Louise laughed watching the telly when she saw Punk and AJ appear from the door and switched the TV off.

"Ok, we've eh, we've came to an agreement." Punk said looking at Louise and Asher's hopeful faces, "We're going to... we're going to let you keep it." Punk smiled.

Asher stood up and hugged his father and mother. Louise doing the same.

"Now both of you better look after it. I have four other kids that need looking after. It's your responsibility now. It's harder than what it looks." Punk said.

Asher just smiled. He couldn't believe his father was actually letting them keep the baby. He couldn't have been happier.

Louise and Asher walked out the living room to see Ashley, a drunk Ashley walking towards them.

Asher signalled for Louise to go on into his room and Ashley moved closer towards Asher.

"Con...congratuuulations." Ashley mumbled.

"Thanks." Asher said. Not knowing if Ashley was being serious or not.

"I might be a little drunk but... I'm... I'm happy for you." Ashley said, her body and organs starting to shut down.

"Ashley, are you alright?" Asher said, watching Ashley start to breath heavily.

"No... I... I can't... can't br...breath." Ashley said stumbling into Asher's arms.

"Ashley!" Asher said, shaking Ashley lightly, "DAD!" Asher shouted as Punk came running in.

"What is it?" Punk shouted running to see what the matter was.

"She said she couldn't breath and then she just collapsed. " Asher said.

"Stay here. I'll take her to the hospital." Punk said lifting Ashley up and walking out the front door. He honestly lived in hospitals more than his own home.

"ASHER!" Louise screamed from Asher's bedroom.

What now, Asher thought.

"What's wr..." Asher paused when he walked into his room.

Louise was doubled over in pain, holding on to the cabinet but not only that, there was water all over the floor.

"Ashher... baby...coming now." Louise said with a pained voice.

**So looks like both Louise and Ashley are headed to the hospital. Next chapter will be the birth and should be up soon. REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

Asher ran out the room to go find his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! Louise is going into labour." Asher said watching AJ spit out her drink.

"What?!" AJ shrieked.

"She's going into labour." Asher said.

"Ok, go get the car keys and start the car, I'll get her out." AJ said, watching Asher grab the car keys and head on it.

AJ made her way to Louise and helped her stand straight.

"This hurts really bad." Louise said, AJ helping her out the front door.

"It's ok, it's going to be worth it right?" AJ said, finally reaching the car and helping Louise into the back with Asher.

AJ went through about 10 red lights and Asher thought his hand was going to break by the strength of Louise squeezing it.

After what seemed like a lifetime for Louise, they finally reached the hospital and headed straight in.

_Half an hour later..._

"Ugh!" Louise said, going through a contraction. All she was being told that the baby didn't want to come out and that she needed to eat ice.

"Is it sore?" Asher asked, not knowing what to say really.

"No, not at all. Feels brilliant." Louise snapped sarcastically.

_With Punk and Ashley..._

All Punk was told that Ashley was on life support and had a seriously damaged liver from all the alcohol she had been drinking. Punk was surprised to see AJ burst in through the door.

"Phil. Louise has gone into labour." AJ gasped.

"What?!" Punk said standing up.

"Not that long ago, it's going to be a long night though, she's not even 4cm." AJ said going over towards Ashley and stroking her cheek.

"You stay here with her. I'm going to see Asher." Punk said walking out the room.

_With Louise and Asher..._

"Miss Brooks you can't have that." A nurse said trying to pull the gas and air from Louise who was constantly using it.

"I'm in a lot of pain. I can do whatever I want." Louise said playing tug of war with the nurse.

"Asher." Punk said walking in the door.

"Sir, can you please tell this young lady to give back the gas and air." The nurse said to Punk.

"No. She's having a baby, I'm not telling her to do anything. Louise, have all the gas and air you want sweetheart." Punk smiled.

"That's my uncle right there." Louise said pointing to Punk.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Asher asked.

"Your mom came and got me while I was in a room with Ashley. Are you going to be ok? I mean girls get a little crazy in labour?" Punk said.

"How is Ashley and yeah, I think I'll be..." Asher got cut off, both him and Punk looking at Louise trying to pull the nurse's name badge off.

"Sarah! What kind of name is that." Louise said, throwing the name badge half way across the room.

"Miss Brooks, you really need to calm down." The nurse said.

"I DONT NEED TO CALM DOWN! What I need is this god damn baby to get out my god damn belly." Louise said.

"You couldn't stick around could you?" Asher asked his father.

"Yeah, I think you'll need some help with her. Me and you're mom will just keep changing places. Ashley isn't doing too well but just focus on Louise right now." Punk said walking towards Louise.

"Louise, you need to calm down honey. You're making all the nurses stressed." Punk said.

"Aw god love them. I'm the one with a baby coming out my vagina!" Louise screamed.

Asher just shook his head. Was giving birth really this sore. If it was that sore he wondered why his mom done it five times.

"Well."Punk coughed feeling awkward, "I'll go get you some more ice Louise." Punk said walking out the room.

"Louise, my dad's right. You really need to calm down. Just breath ok, just breath." Asher said rubbing Louise's shoulder.

"That feels good." Louise said, liking the mini back massage Asher was giving her.

"Well you've got another contraction coming so remember just breath." Asher said, watching the zig zags appear on the monitor.

Louise scrunched her face up and breathed as casually as she could just like Asher had told her to.

"Nearly done." Asher said still watching the monitor.

_4 hours later..._

"Ugh. Get out already." Louise said poking her belly.

"Here." Asher said giving her a cup of ice over.

April was now sitting in the delivery room. This had to be the longest labour ever. With all her children, she either couldn't even make it to the hospital they were that quick or when she arrived at the hospital, they just popped out.

Her grandson or granddaughter was taking it's time. April watched a nurse walk in and check a few things.

"Won't be long now, you're nearly 8cm. Only 2 more to go." The nurse smiled, walking back out the room.

"Asher. I don't think I can do this." Louise said looking at Asher.

"Of course you can. You're doing great so far. You'll be fine." Asher said.

_Half an hour later..._

"Ok, looks like we're ready to go." The midwife said.

"Good luck." AJ said, hugging her son and walking out the room.

Just then Punk ran round the corner and sat down beside AJ. They listened and they listened to Louise's awful screams. God help Asher.

"Do I sound like that?" AJ asked.

"You did with the twins. The other three you just sorta pushed and that was it." Punk laughed.

"Just like that." AJ laughed.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"Louise, one more push and that's you." The midwife said.

"No. Not pushing anymore." Louise said panting. This was so painful.

"C'mon Louise. One last push." Asher coaxed.

Louise just pushed aside all her pain and pushed for the last time. It had to be the best feeling when she heard the baby cry.

"You got a perfect little girl." The nurse said, wrapping Asher and Louise's daughter up in a pink blanket and placing her in Louise's arms.

_With Punk and AJ..._

Punk's leg couldn't stop shaking. Just then the door opened and both him and AJ stood up.

"You can go in." The nurse smiled.

AJ walked in first and couldn't believe she was a grandma now. She was so proud of Asher and Louise. Punk couldn't but melt watching Asher holding the baby. His baby.

"Meet Charlie, you're granddaughter." Asher said placing Charlie in his mother's arms.

AJ couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. She had a granddaughter and she was perfect.

Punk stared into the little girls green eyes. Just like her father and grandfathers. He couldn't believe he was a grandfather. He felt so old but so proud of both Louise and Asher.

While AJ was still holding Charlie Punk went over and hugged Louise. It must of been hard and painful for her since she was only 15. He also hugged his son with proudness and then he finally got his granddaughter in his arms. He sat down and stared at the tiny, beautiful little girl. She looked so much like Asher. She had his eyes, his mouth, his nose. He was pretty sure this was what perfect looked like.

"Asher. Someone would like to say hello." The nurse said, wheeling Ashley in a wheel chair into the room.

Asher smiled at his twin sister.

"Well, can I see my niece or nephew?" Ashley smiled.

Punk got up and put Charlie in Ashley's arms.

Ashley couldn't believe how perfect her niece was. She was probably the most perfect baby she had ever seen.

"She's gorgeous." Ashley said, smiling at Asher and Louise.

**AWWWWWW. So cute! This is not the end though. We have a while to go before the story ends. REVIEW. Next chapter will be tomorrow.**


	29. Chapter 29

"How are you feeling?" Asher asked his sister.

"I've felt better. I'm only allowed in here for 5 minutes and then I need to go back to my room." Ashley said, still with Charlie in her arms.

Once April had taken Ashley back to her room and Louise had fell asleep, it was just Asher and Punk.

"This is it now. You're a father." Punk said.

"I know, and I don't even know what I'm doing." Asher said truthfully.

"It will come. You just need to patient. She's you're daughter, not mine or anyone else's. It's your job to protect her. You're her father." Punk smiled walking out the room.

Asher stood and walked towards his daughter. She was so tiny but she was so perfect.

"I'm your dad huh? Lucky you." Asher laughed, picking Charlie up and holding her in his arms.

She really was the spit image of him. She had his eyes, his mouth, his nose. The only thing she had of Louise's was her cute little dimples. He could feel himself start to get attached to Charlie already. He couldn't wait to take her home.

"I love you. Just like I love your mom and no matter what anyone says, cousins or not. I'm always going to be your father and snory Joe over there is always going to be your mom." Asher chuckled.

He put Charlie back in the basinet and watched her as her tiny eye lids closed to go to sleep.

"Snory Joe?" Louise chuckled, with her eyes still shut.

"It's the only thing I could come up with." Asher laughed.

"Asher, What if we mess this up." Louise said, scared.

"We won't. We'll be parents of the decade." Asher laughed sitting on the bed beside Louise.

"I'm being serious, I don't know what I'm doing and there's going to be no room at your house and with school and who will watch her and..." Louise was cut off.

"Louise!" Asher said, causing Louise to stop talking and look at Asher, "You know fine well what you're doing. You managed with Cara and there is plenty of room in my house. We can convince my mom to let you stay in my room with me and your old room can be Charlie's. And honestly, I've not even thought about school but I know everything will work out. Stop worrying." Asher said, kissing Louise on the lips.

She supposed that Asher was right. She just had to stop worrying and enjoy the bonding with her daughter and Asher.

_The next day..._

"Now Louise, You gotta take things slow. Try not to do anything to strenuous." The nurse said.

Asher had already put Charlie in her car seat and was headed out to the car with his father.

"Ok, is there anything else I need to know?" Louise asked, wanting to get home as quick as possible.

"Eh... don't have sex for about 6 weeks and USE protection." The nurse said raising her eyebrows and walking away.

She just shook her head and made her way to the car.

Once they got home, Louise just wanted to cuddle up to Asher and Charlie and go to sleep.

Punk spotted Louise hugging Asher and beginning to walk away to her own room, he felt bad. Both of them should be with the baby, even if they did have to share the same room and bed.

"Louise. Go with Asher." Punk smiled.

"Really?" Louise smiled hopefully.

"Yeah. On you go." Punk said watching Louise scurry into Asher's room.

_Later that night..._

April had phoned Punk to tell him Ashley would be getting out in a few days and that she was just going to stay the night.

He opened the door and walked in. Louise was cuddled up to Asher, both of them sleeping and Charlie lay awake in her cot.

Punk scooped her up and took her out and went to sit in the living room with her. He thought it was best to go tell the three other kids about Charlie, it was their niece. They deserved to know.

He quietly called all three children in and couldn't help but laugh at their confused faces, especially Aston's.

"Did mom have another baby?" Aimee asked, not really sure what was going on.

"No. This is Charlie, Asher's daughter." Punk smiled causing Alisa to just smile, Aston to still looked confused and Aimee to look stunned.

Asher was only 15 and he was father.

"Anyone want to hold her?" Punk asked.

"ME! ME!" Alisa said jumping up and down.

"Ok, hold your arms out like mine." Punk said, placing Charlie in Alisa's arm.

So that's why Louise had a huge belly, Aston thought. Aimee still looked stunned. Asher was only two years older than her and he was a father. Was that normal, should she do that?

Once everyone had held Charlie Punk put her back in her cot with her sleeping parents.

_3am..._

Louise was woke up by Charlie's constant screams. Asher was out like a light. She unwrapped Asher's arms from around her body and went to check on her daughter.

"What's wrong baby girl, huh?" Louise said picking up Charlie and bouncing her lightly in her arms, "What do you want? C'mon don't cry." Louise said, she then looked over at a sleeping Asher.

"You want your daddy?" Louise smiled walking towards Asher.

She placed Charlie on her father's and to her surprise Charlie stopped crying.

"Unbelievable." Louise said looking at Charlie's eyes close over on her father's chest.

**D'AWWWW. REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

To Punk's surprise it was a very quiet night. He was having pictures in his head of Charlie crying but he only heard her cry once and that was it. He got up out of bed and heard voices from the living room, Louise and Asher.

Louise was feeding Charlie and Asher was sitting beside her.

"How was her first night?" Punk asked walking into the living room stretching.

"Good, she only cried once." Louise smiled, proud of her daughters first night.

"That's good. Ashley is coming home in a few days so lets hope things get back to normal." Punk said.

"Good." Asher smiled.

"Do you want to take her out for a walk or something?" Punk asked, noticing Louise's worried face.

"Eh... maybe another day." Asher said.

He knew Louise wouldn't want to go out. People were still sending her hate through facebook and stuff. Asher had read some of it and he had to turn away. It wouldn't be fair to make Louise go out and get laughed at.

"Look, if you're worried about what people will say and think then don't. She's you're daughter, be proud of that." Punk said walking out the living room.

_Later that day..._

Asher was lying on his bed with Charlie making funny faces at her, she was too young to laugh but she was smiling and it was cute as hell.

Louise was sitting on the chair scrolling through her phone.

"Louise, just put the phone down." Asher said, knowing that Louise was looking at all the hate.

Louise just ignored him and continued to scroll through all the messages.

'_Can't believe people are having babies at the age of 15. So slutty. Tagged-Asher Brooks, Louise Brooks.'_

'_GO KILL YOURSELF. YOU SHOULD BE SO ASHAMED. Tagged- Louise Brooks.'_

'_That poor little girl. Imagine having parents that are cousins. Disgusting. Tagged- Asher Brooks, Louise Brooks.'_

'_SLUTT. Tagged- Louise Brooks.'_

"_DIRTY WHORE. GO JUMP OFF A BRIDGE. Tagged- Louise Brooks.'_

Louise threw the phone down and ran out the room, straight out the front door.

"Aimee, can you keep her for a minute until dad comes home." Asher said, not really giving her a choice and planking Charlie in Aimee's arms.

"Asher... I don't know how..." Aimee was cut off.

"Just hold her, she'll stay sleeping." Asher said walking out the living room and out the front door.

Asher searched everywhere, until he finally found her. On top of a bridge looking down below at the water.

He watched her start to climb over the barrier and look down at the freezing water.

"L-Louise, come back over." Asher said gently so not to frighten Louise.

"N-no. They... They said I should jump off a bridge, s-sso that's what I'm doing." Louise shivered.

"C'mon, they people are just stupid and are picking on you because they have nothing else to do. If you jump, I'm going to have to jump in their after you and believe me, that river is freezing." Asher said getting closer to Louise.

"How do you know it's freezing?" Louise said still looking down at the water, it did look freezing to be honest.

"December, about 5 years ago, me and my dad went ice fishing in that very river. I went right under. It's like a thousand knifes stabbing you. So as I said, if you want to jump, I'll jump after you. But I'm not looking forward to it." Asher said leaning over the barrier.

"Asher don't be stupid, just go home." Louise said shivering.

"What and leave you here? No chance." Asher said.

"Well then I guess you're jumping in after me." Louise said, letting go and jumping off the bridge and into the freezing cold water.

"LOUISE!" Asher shouted, looking down.

He quickly stood over the barrier and jumped in after her. It was just like that December again. So cold and he genuinely thought he was getting stabbed when he landed in the water.

He opened his eyes and looked around, he couldn't see anything. Then he spotted Louise trying to get her leg out of something. He swam doing to her and he was starting to lose his breath. He swam back up to the top gasping for air and went back down. Some branch thing was stuck around Louise's leg.

Asher was right, Louise felt as if she was being stabbed with a thousand knifes. She had never felt so sore in her life. She was slowly losing her breath and drowning to death.

Finally Asher got her leg out and swam back to the top with her lifeless body. He swam over to the side with her and got her out first. He then pulled himself out with the little strength he had left and crawled beside her.

He quickly carried her to her old home that was only two seconds from the river. He couldn't walk all the way home with these cold, wet clothes on, he was certain they would both freeze to death.

He quickly got in and started stripping her clothes off. Then doing the same with his.

He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them both and he huddled close to Louise for body heat.

"SSSS-So... ccc-old." Louise muttered hugging into Asher as tightly as she could.

"You... You're... you're o-o-k n... now." Asher mumbled holding Louise tight, freezing as hell.

**Uh oh. REVIEW!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Asher, look what I got for..." Punk paused when he saw Aimee holding Charlie.

"He just dumped her with me. Here take her." Aimee said standing up and passing Charlie to Punk.

"Where is Asher and Louise?" Punk asked, taking his granddaughter into his arms.

"I don't know. Louise left then Asher left straight after her."Aimee said walking out the living room.

They were obviously just going to the shops or something. Maybe that had ran out of things. Punk was still mad that Asher just left Charlie with Aimee.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"My body hurts." Louise whispered, still holding on to Asher like there was no tomorrow.

Louise got no reply. She looked up and tapped Asher on the shoulder. He didn't even budge.

"Asher!" Louise said, starting to get worried.

Asher wasn't moving, his chest wasn't going up and down and his eyes were shut.

Louise wrapped the blanket around her and stumbled over to the phone.

She called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A women said.

"My-My boyfriend, he's... he's dying." Louise said looking at Asher.

"What's your address sweetheart?" The woman said.

"38 Burnbrae road." Louise said quickly.

"We'll be there as soon as possible." The woman said hanging up.

Louise went over and sat beside Asher. He couldn't die. She waited and waited for what seemed like a life time until the door went and the paramedics rushed in.

"What happened to him?" A paramedic asked.

Louise couldn't say she jumped. She'd get put in to a home or something, "I slipped and fell into the river, he jumped in after me." Louise said, her hands shaking.

"How long have you been out the water?" The paramedic asked.

"About an hour and a half." Louise said, watching the paramedics.

Asher could die and it would be all her fault.

"Miss, are you coming?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Louise said, coming out of her own little world and leaving out the door.

_With AJ..._

AJ had just poured herself a cup of coffee and was on her way back to Ashley's room. She saw people rushing past her, she didn't think anything of it. Just that she hoped that the person survived. Then she saw Louise walking behind with tears streaming.

"Louise?" AJ said, confused as to why she would be here.

"AJ! Asher, he's... I think he's dying." Louise said.

"That was Asher?!" AJ shrieked.

Louise just nodded and watched AJ drop her cup of coffee. AJ ran as fast as she could and asked the reception where they had took Asher. They gave her directions and AJ sprinted down the hall. She went to go in but was stopped by a nurse.

"Miss, You can't go in." The nurse said.

"That's my son!" AJ screamed, trying to push past the nurse.

"Miss. Calm down." The nurse said as AJ collapsed to her knees and put her hands in her head, crying.

"That's my son." AJ said between sobs.

"Miss, maybe you should contact someone, maybe a friend or your husband." The nurse said.

Just then a doctor came out from the room.

"We're losing him. We're going to need more doctors." The doctor said causing AJ to cry even more.

**GAHH. Asher can't die. REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

"Please don't leave me Asher." Louise said, hours later curled up on the bed beside Asher. Holding on to his hand.

She couldn't live life without Asher. Their daughter couldn't live life without her dad. She just hoped that someone up in the sky could help him, anyone. Even her mom.

"Here." AJ said, passing Louise juice from the vending machine.

"Thanks." Louise said.

"So do you want to tell me what really happened at that river?" AJ said, raising her eyebrows.

"Ok, but please don't tell anyone. All the hate I was getting was just going through my head, people telling me to go kill myself or give Charlie up. I left the house and Asher went after me. I... I jumped off the bridge and...and Asher jumped in after me." Louise said.

Typical Asher, AJ thought. Always helping people, "Ok. You should go home and rest, see Charlie for a bit." AJ smiled.

"I don't want to leave him." Louise said.

"He won't wake up for another while, I'm here anyway and I'll call you if he wakes." AJ said.

"Ok. Thank you." Louise said, kissing Asher's cheek and walking out the room.

AJ then spent most her time going back a forth from Ashley's and Asher's room. She just wanted her two oldest children back in the house and all better.

Louise walked home when Punk rolled down the window of his car, pulling up beside the car.

"Where is Asher. You forgot someone." Punk said, looking back at Charlie in her car seat.

"He's at the hospital." Louise said getting in the car beside Charlie in the back.

"What for?" Punk said.

"Just drive. AJ will tell you once we get there." Louise said, not wanting to tell Punk what happened or what was happening to Asher.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Louise took Charlie out and carried her into the hospital. Punk followed her to a room and she walked inside were AJ was sitting.

"W-What's happened to him?" Punk asked as AJ hugged him immediately.

"He... Louise fell in the river and he jumped in to get her." AJ said.

"Does anything ever go well in this fucking family." Punk said, getting angry causing Charlie to start crying.

"Phil calm down." AJ said.

"No. I can't calm down. My daughter who just so happens to be a alcoholic is in hospital and my son who just so happens to be a father is in hospital. There's nothing normal about this family." Punk said, walking out and slamming the door causing Asher to slowly but surely start to open his eyes.

"L-Louise?" Asher said, his eyes a little hazy.

"Asher, thank god." Louise said passing Charlie to AJ and hugging Asher tightly.

Asher cupped her cheek and kissed her on the lips. Louise deepened the kiss, getting lost in Asher's sweetness. Louise backed away when she heard AJ cough awkwardly.

AJ passed Charlie back to her mom and hugged her son. Glad he looked alright.

"Can I hold my girl." Asher asked, sitting up to take Charlie into his arms.

Louise placed Charlie in his arms and smiled, glad Asher was going to be ok.

"I'm going to check on your dad." AJ said leaving the room.

"I thought I'd lost you." Louise said, getting in the bed beside Asher.

"Can't get rid of me that easily." Asher laughed, looking into Louise's eyes.

"Kiss me." Louise whispered.

Asher done what she asked and swooped down, kissing her on her soft, sweet lips. His daughter in one arm and the girl he loved in the other. That's all he ever wanted.

_With AJ and Punk..._

"Phil!" AJ shouted trying to catch up with Punk who was walking out the front doors of the hospital into the pouring rain.

"AJ, just go away. I'm not in the mood." Punk said turning around to face AJ in the rain.

"You know, I used to think no matter what you would always be proud of your family. Judging by the statement that you made in there I was wrong." AJ said.

"I am proud of my family. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of Aimee, Aston and Alisa. I'm sure as hell not proud of they two in there." Punk said pointing at the hospital.

"I can't believe you just said that. Ashley has a serious problem and it's not her fault and Asher is just trying to do what's best for Louise and Charlie, stop being so stupid and irresponsible." AJ said.

"No, what's wrong is that Ashley likes to drink, she likes to drink a lot. Must take it after my father. Asher's problem is keeping away from girls. He can't keep his pants on and neither can Louise. So don't make it to be all nicey nicey because both of them are to blame for everything they've started and done." Punk said walking away, turning his back.

"They love you, doesn't that mean anything." AJ said grabbing Punk's arm.

"Nah. Means nothing." Punk said shaking AJ's arm away.

He put his hood up and walked out into the raining city.


	33. Chapter 33

AJ just wanted to pull her hair out. She couldn't believe how much Phil was over reacting. Asher was allowed to leave the hospital the next day so that was at least a little better. They still had to keep Ashley in for another week.

Asher and Louise just walked home since AJ was with Ashley and well Asher didn't quite know where his father was.

Asher carried Charlie home with Louise by his side. When they walked up the steps to the front door they saw spray paint all over the door with words like 'SLUT' and 'WHORE' all over it.

Louise just looked at Asher and sighed.

"Come on." Asher said, taking his free arm and wrapping it around Louise's shoulder, walking into the empty house.

Asher went into his room and put a sleeping Charlie in her cot and walked into the living room where Louise was.

He couldn't help feel terrible when he walked in on Louise crying, cuddling into Kally, their Labrador.

"Hey, C'mon, don't cry." Asher said, moving Kally over and sitting beside Louise.

"Everyone hates me." Louise sobbed, leaning her head on Asher's warm shoulder.

"I don't. Charlie doesn't. We love you. You don't need anyone else in your life." Asher said kissing her head.

"What have I ever done to them." Louise said, sniffling.

"People are just mean Louise." Asher said.

Just then the door went and Asher slipped off the couch and approached the door.

"Hello, may I speak to a Asher Brooks and Louise Brooks." The man said looking at a clipboard.

"I'm Asher, can I help you?" Asher said.

"Well, I work for the children's social and I've been hearing a lot of things about you Asher." The man said frowning.

"Me?" Asher shrieked.

"We've had reports about you mistreating your daughter." The man said.

"Your joking with me, right?" Asher said.

"Unfortunately not." The man said.

"I would never lay a finger on my daughter, ask anyone who knows me. Who reported me, I want to know?" Asher said, gritting his teeth like his father.

"Just some school friends of yours. They told me you and Louise aren't responsible enough and don't look after your daughter." The man said.

"And how would they know that? Come back to me when you have something interesting to say." Asher said, slamming the door in the man's face.

"Who was that?" Louise said, still upset watching Asher enter the living room again.

"Just pests." Asher smiled, sitting back down beside Louise.

Just then Asher got a text message through on his phone. He took the phone out his pocket and read the message...

_Hey daddyyy, just to let you know that this is just the beginning. By the end of everything you'll be left with no daughter and no Louise. We'll make sure of it. Have fun being a dad while it lasts. Send Louise a kiss from us._

Asher cringed at the message. Who were this "us?"

**REVIEW!**


	34. Chapter 34

Punk spent his night in the bridge, just thinking. Thinking about what had happened in the last 15 years of his life.

So much had gone on. Of course he didn't mean to say anything about Ashley or Asher the night before. He was just stressing.

He stood up and decided he would have to go sort things out with his family.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"I'm cold." Louise said, her and Asher in bed, Charlie sleeping in her cot beside them.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Asher asked, getting up and putting a extra blanket over Louise.

It was the beginning of December and the house was freezing. Asher was surprised that it hadn't started snowing.

"Yes please." Louise said, tucking the blanket up to her chin.

Once Asher had made the cup of tea, he walked back to his bedroom.

Louise couldn't think of anyone who was as caring as Asher. It was the little things she loved about him though. The way he would tuck her hair behind her ear, or the way he would hold her or even just the way he spoke to her, with a gentle calming voice. She planned on marrying Asher one day. Not right now of course but in the future. He would always make sure she fell asleep first so not to leave her up alone. He would go make her anything from the kitchen, he'd get her into her PJ's if she fell asleep with her clothes on. He was also very attractive, he had light brown hair, a perfect smile and mossy green eyes. He was everything a girl dreamed of and more and she knew who he got it off of. She could tell he got it off his father, the way AJ would look at Punk was the exact way she would look at Asher.

"There you go." Asher said, putting the tea down on the bedside cabinet watching Louise staring at him with dreamy eyes, "Why are you looking at me like that?" He said.

"Like what?"Louise said, coming out of her daze.

"Like... all dreamily." Asher laughed.

"I was just in a trance." Louise smiled, "Have you ever thought about our future?" Louise asked.

"Well yeah, sometimes." Asher said, getting back into bed and pulling the cover over.

"What like?" Louise asked.

"I've always wanted three kids. I obviously want to get married. And I want to do all those things with you." Asher smiled.

"I love you." Louise said, looking into Asher's green eyes.

"You know, we have the house to ourselves for a few hours." Asher hinted.

"You saying you want to fuck me?" Louise smirked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. " Asher smirked back.

"You're so fucking sexy. Kiss me." Louise said grabbing Asher's neck and roughly pulling him down to meet her desiring lips.

Louise rolled on top of him and began kissing down his bare chest. She stuck her hand in Asher's boxers and grabbed his now hardened length.

"You like that baby?" Louise said looking at Asher's pleasured face. Louise slithered down his body and took his boxers off.

This was the side that Asher loved of Louise. The cocky, sexy side. He grabbed her hair as soon as she took his length in her mouth.

It felt amazing but he had a urge to taste Louise. He pulled Louise up and flipped her over.

He slithered down her smooth body and took her bottoms and panties off.

He entered two fingers inside Louise causing her to sit up fully and clutch her stomach, it felt so good. While he was doing that with his fingers he was also using his tongue on her.

"Oh... Asher, you make me feel so good." Louise said, tugging at Asher's hair.

She couldn't wait to feel Asher inside her. He knew just how to make her feel right.

Asher began to increase the pace of his fingers, finding Louise's G-spot and still using his tongue on her.

Louise was so close and she knew Asher wasn't going to stop until she hit her first orgasm.

"Asher!" Louise screamed, making a lot of moans now.

Asher smirked at hearing Louise scream his name.

"Right there. Oh my god!" Louise screamed, her body shuddering.

"Asher, your...Oh my god." AJ said, walking in on something she didn't want to see at all in her life.

"Jesus mom, get out!" Asher shouted covering him and Ashley with a blanket.

AJ quickly shut the door. She wasn't ever going to be able to unsee what she had just saw.

Louise went bright red. She couldn't believe Asher's mom had just walked in on them... doing that.

AJ ran to the kitchen for a glass of water. She felt sick, physically sick. Just then she heard someone come in the door, she knew it was Punk due to the way he shut the door.

AJ spotted him walking into the kitchen with a bunch of flowers.

"I'm sorry. I was such a dick and I didn't mean anything I said last night. Please don't be mad at me." Punk said, handing her the flowers.

She gladly accepted them and sat them down on the kitchen counter. Walking in on Asher and Louise only made her realise how boring and flat her sex life was. Maybe her and Punk were just getting too old.

"It's alright." AJ said, cupping his cheeks and kissing him on his cold lips. Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Maybe their sex life wasn't so bad, they would just have to find out.

**OH, how embarrassing for Asher and Louise. REVIEW!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey baby girl." Asher said waking up first the next morning and checking on Charlie.

To his belief she was still sleeping so he exited the room. He thought he would go apologise to his mom for walking in on... that last night.

He got closer to the room door when he decided to do it later as all he heard was 'Phil, faster. I'm gonna cum baby.'

He just shivered and walked to the kitchen. Maybe he'd go see Ashley today, with Louise and Charlie.

He made Louise breakfast and got a bottle ready for Charlie wakening. He walked back to his room and sat them both down.

There wasn't two people he loved more than Louise and Charlie.

Louise and him might have been cousins but he was pretty sure it was her he'd be spending the rest of his life with. She was perfect in every way. Her laugh, her smile, her dimples. There was one thing he definitely knew about her and it was that she was one heck of a cuddler. Whenever they'd go to bed, she'd be right against him with her arms around him. Of course it didn't bother him, he loved it in fact.

She also could eat a lot. She was stick thin but she was always eating something. She burped in front of boys and Asher liked that. He hated how girls would act all weird around boys and not eat in front of them and all that shit. It was pointless. We're all human.

Her kisses were pretty awesome as well. Even just the pecks, they felt like home. He might sound weird but the noises she made during sex were pretty fucking awesome as well.

Asher shook himself to get rid of the thought.

"Morning." Louise said, stretching her arms.

"Hey." Asher smiled.

Just then Charlie began to cry, obviously hungry.

"Is someone hungry?" Asher said, picking Charlie up from her cot and feeding her.

_With AJ and Punk..._

"Here I was thinking Asher had a better sex life than us." AJ said, still a little out of breath cuddling up to Punk.

"AJ, Asher's had sex about 8 or 9 times. How many times have we had sex?" Punk said chuckling.

"But you should have seen them, he was like down inbetween her legs and she was like screaming his name and..." AJ was cut off.

"I'd rather we didn't talk about it AJ." Punk laughed.

"I walked in on it." AJ said.

"So what you're saying is you'd rather have sex with Asher than me?" Punk laughed at AJ's grossed out face.

"Phil! That's our son. All I'm saying is that I remember when we were like that, we're just getting too old now." AJ said.

"Bullshit, we'll be having sex until we die wither you like it or not. Now stop complaining, you're offending my manhood." Punk said.

"It's not you, it's both of us." AJ said.

"Well what is it that you want me to do?" Punk laughed, AJ was just being paranoid that she was looking older, he could read her mind like a book.

"I don't know." AJ sighed.

"You've not changed a bit from when I met you. Personality and looks, you're only 38, I'm the one that's 40." Punk said.

"You think?" AJ said, looking up at Punk.

"I know. Now give me a kiss and stop being stupid." Punk said kissing AJ on the lips.

_With Asher and Louise..._

"I was thinking about going to see Ashley, do you want to come?" Asher asked Louise.

"I think I'll just stay here with Charlie, if that's ok." Louise said.

"That's fine, I won't be that long." Asher said, kissing her on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Look's like it's just you and me then." Louise said taking Charlie out the cot and going into the living room, "What do you want to do today?" Louise smiled at her daughter.

Just then AJ walked in and Louise felt very awkward.

"AJ, I'm sorry about... last night." Louise said.

"Don't worry about it. You were only having fun." AJ said, "Now let me see my granddaughter."

Charlie was surprised at how calm AJ was, she thought she'd be shouting and screaming.

"But, try not to do it with Charlie right beside you." AJ said.

"We won't." Louise smiled.

_With Asher and Ashley..._

"How's Charlie?" Ashley asked, sitting up on the bed talking to Asher.

"She's fine, can't wait for you to come home." Asher smiled.

"Me neither, about our fight and what I said about you being a father and stuff... I didn't mean it, I was just shocked and finding it out in school didn't help, I'm sorry. I know you're an amazing dad." Ashley smiled.

"Thanks. I didn't mean anything about what I said either. All the stuff about Paris, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry too." Asher said.

"Right, well come here and give your sister a hug." Ashley smiled, watching Asher walk over and hug her.

_With Punk and Charlie..._

AJ had taken Louise out to the grocery store for some shopping, Punk hated shopping so he volunteered to stay at home and watch Charlie.

"I can't believe you're actually here. That dad of yours doesn't wait about, does he?" Punk chuckled.

He would admit that Asher and Louise were definitely good parents, they never left her to cry or ignored her. They were always looking after her and that's what Punk liked to see.

Just then Charlie began to cry and you'd think Punk had never looked after a baby before.

"Aw, don't cry. C'mon, what's wrong?" Punk said.

She had just been fed and she didn't need changed, what was up with her. Just then Asher walked through the living room door and she immediately stopped crying.

"You have got to be kidding." Punk said as Asher took her into his arms.

"What?" Asher laughed.

"Nothing." Punk smiled, watching his son and granddaughter, this little girl adored her dad and she was only a week old.

"How was Ashley?" Punk asked.

"She was feeling a lot better and she said they might be letting her go home tomorrow." Asher smiled.

"I'll go see her tonight with your mom, can you look after you're brother and sisters?" Punk asked.

"You want me to look after four children?" Asher said.

"Well Aimee doesn't really need to be looked after and Charlie will be sleeping anyway, just for an hour or two." Punk said.

"Yeah, I suppose. Where's Louise and mom?" Asher asked walking out the living room to put a now sleeping Charlie in her cot and walk back to the living room.

"Supermarket. Listen, can you try not have sex while your moms around, she's getting really depressed about how she's getting older." Punk said.

"Ha, Oh you're being serious?" Asher said.

"Yes, it's like she's jealous of you and Louise." Punk said.

"It didn't sound like that this morning. I heard you two." Asher laughed.

"Like you've never heard it before, please just try and do it when there's nobody in the house." Punk said.

"Well there was nobody in the house yesterday and then she just burst in through the door." Asher said.

"She was telling me, sounded like Louise really liked what you were doing." Punk chuckled, walking away.

"God, you're so embarrassing." Asher said.

_With AJ and Louise..._

"Ok, is that everything we need?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Louise said, "AJ can I ask you a question?" Louise asked.

"Course you can, what's up?" AJ said.

"When you had Asher and Ashley, did you get any hate off anyone?" Louise said.

"No, because I was an average age and to be honest I didn't know anyone, I didn't go to school or have any friends so I had no one to give me hate, why what's wrong?" AJ asked.

"It's just, there's so many people out there making fun of me, laughing at me. Why don't they laugh at Asher, it's his kid too." Louise said.

"They won't look at it as Asher's kid, because you gave birth to her, she's your kid. Just ignore these people Louise, they're just pathetic losers with nothing better to do." AJ said.

"But the things they say to me are just horrible, I wouldn't even say it to my worst enemy." Louise said.

"Let me see." AJ said, putting her hand out for Louise to give her the phone.

Louise was right, this was just horrible.

_GO KILL YOURSELF._

_KILL YOUR BABY._

_WE'RE GETTING THE SOCIAL ON YOU._

_SLUT._

And that was just some of the things that was being said.

"Come on." AJ said, handing her the phone back and heading to check out.

_With Asher and Charlie..._

"Do you miss your mommy? I miss your mommy." Asher said, lying in his bed with Charlie in his arms.

Asher then heard the door open and smiled when Louise walked in. He put Charlie in her cot and got closer to Louise and realised she was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asher said, wiping her tears.

"I want to die." Louise said wrapping her arms around Asher and crying into his t-shirt.

**: - (, REVIEW!**


	36. Chapter 36

After about an hour of trying to get Louise to stop crying and go to sleep, she finally fell asleep against Asher.

Asher slipped his hand in her pocket and took her phone out. His eyes popped open when he started to read some of the messages.

He felt his hands go into a fist as he continued to scroll down on her phone. What hurt the most was that these were meant to be his and Louise's friends. He went on facebook and clicked on 'upload photo.' He scrolled through Louise's photos and tapped one of Charlie and her. He put '3' as the caption and uploaded it.

Louise needed to stop being so scared and just ignore them. Asher couldn't help think she was ashamed of Charlie. While his facebook had albums with her on it and Louise's now only had one.

He would be going into school tomorrow and sorting out a few specific people that had really crossed the line, saying 'GO KILL YOUR BABY!' 'GO KILL YOURSELF!'

_The next morning..._

Louise woke up to no Asher and a screaming Charlie. She also had thousands facebook notifications on her phone but before she could get to her phone there was a note stuck to it.

_Look if you want. Don't be ashamed, she's your daughter. _

_Ash x_

Louise didn't know what that was meant to mean, she took the note off and gone through all the notifications.

When did she even upload a picture of her and Charlie? She was going to kill Asher.

_With Asher..._

Asher wasn't in school to learn. Every teacher that shouted on him, he ignored. Every comment and laugh he ignored. He knew the two people who he was looking for. Jessica and Cameron or 'cammy' as everyone liked to call him. Two of the biggest high school bullies ever.

He approached them and was ready to give them both a piece of his mind.

"Next time you want to say something to Louise, go say it to her face." Asher said gritting his teeth.

"Oh look who it is. Daddy brooks, how is the little brat anyway?" Cammy laughed.

"She's not a brat." Asher said.

"Oh I'm sorry, how is the little bastard?" Cammy said smugly.

"Yeah Asher, I mean. It's only going to be a matter of time before you put her up for adoption and leave Louise and come with me." Jessica said twirling her hair and looking into Asher's eyes.

Jessica had always had a crush on Asher from the first grade. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, she just couldn't.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth." Asher spat, causing Jessica to get angry and slap Asher across the face causing everyone to crowd round.

Asher was always taught that no matter how much a girl annoyed you, you don't lay a finger on her so he didn't. He turned his attention to a laughing Cammy.

"You think something's funny?" Asher said.

"Yeah, you're whole life. I mean really lets go through it. You have about a million brothers and sisters, your uncle tried to kill your dad, your mum and sister were raped, you fucked your cousin, she got pregnant, she tried to kill herself, you ended up in hospital trying to save her dumb ass and now here we are. Face it Asher, your life's a fucking mess." Cammy laughed, with other people laughing in the background.

Asher didn't care how right Cammy was, he had heard enough. He jumped on him causing both of them to tumble over.

Back and forth, back and forth until Asher ended up with a burst nose and Cammy with a black eye and cut eyebrow.

Teachers had got word and made their way outside the school ground to where the fight was.

It took 4 teachers to get Asher off of a now pretty broken Cammy.

"This isn't the end of this!" Asher shouted, getting dragged away by the teachers.

_1 hour later..._

"Asher Brooks, you're expelled from this school." The principal teacher said.

"Whatever." Asher said, walking out the room.

"I'm not finished..." The teacher was cut off with the door slamming shut loudly by Asher.

_With Louise and Charlie..._

Punk and AJ were seeing Ashley and the rest of the kids were at school so it was just her and Charlie. Just then she heard the door opening. She put Charlie down on the mat and walked into the hall, were Asher stood, blood all over t-shirt and face.

"Asher!" Louise said looking at Asher's pained face, "What happened to you?" Louise said, covering her mouth in shock.

"Long story." Asher said, walking into his room and banging the door shut causing Louise to jump and Charlie to start crying.

**REVIEW!**


	37. Chapter 37

"Asher. Can I come in?" Louise asked on the other side of the door.

She got no reply so she just walked on in. Asher was sitting trying to solve a rubix cube.

"You need to get your nose cleaned, come on." Louise said taking Asher's hand.

Asher took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. She sat him on the toilet and took the first aid kit out.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Louise said wiping his nose with an anti bacteria wipe.

"Well I got expelled." Asher said.

"Why?!" Louise shrieked still wiping all the blood from Asher's nose.

"I punched Cammy. It's not like we were going in the first place anyway." Asher said, hissing at the wipe going over his burst nose.

"That doesn't matter, what happens when you go out looking for a job and you're records say you've been expelled. Why couldn't you have just left things." Louise said, chucking the wipe in the bin and closing the first aid kit.

"Because you wouldn't stop crying every night. Do you think I want to see that?" Asher said standing up.

"You've only just went and made things worse. You have a daughter at home. All that's needed is a phone call now from Cammy and the social will be at our doorstep. You can't go around punching people when you have a kid Asher." Louise said walking out of the bathroom and back into Asher's room.

"You're being so paranoid, I only punched him and I done it for you." Asher said following her into his room.

"Well I didn't ask you too." Louise said putting her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Asher asked watching Louise put her jacket on.

"Cammy's. Too apologise on behalf of you so I don't get my daughter taken from me." Louise said.

"You are unbelievable do you know 're going to him, the guy who's been calling our daughter things, telling you to go kill yourself. I should have never have even jumped off that bridge after you." Asher said.

"Fuck off Asher, just fuck off." Louise said, walking out the door, pushing past Punk and AJ and leaving out the front door.

"Who shat on her corn flakes?" Punk laughed only to get a hit from AJ.

"She looks hurt." AJ said looking at Punk who just shrugged.

Louise couldn't get over Asher's words. He had never said something so horrible to her. She kept on walking until she reached Cammy's house. She walked up the front steps, she would just say sorry and be on her way.

She knocked on the door, wiping her tears.

"Hello." A woman which Louise assumed was Cammy's mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Mckenzie, is Cameron in?" Louise said politely.

"Yeah, he's up in his room, you can go up." His mom said, watching Louise walk in and go up the stairs.

She opened Cammy's room door and found him reading a comic, only nerds read comics, Cammy was always making fun of nerds. He turned around and hid the comic quickly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be looking after the daughter of yours." Cammy said getting up.

"I came over to apologise on behalf of Asher." Louise said.

"What and Asher can't say it to my face?" Cammy said.

"Just accept it Cammy and I'll leave." Louise said.

"You know, I never realised how beautiful you really were." Cammy said, stroking Louise's cheek.

"What are you talking about. " Louise said, shivering at his touch.

"Asher doesn't deserve you. He's just a little boy, you need a man." Cammy said.

"What and you're a man." Louise laughed.

"More of a man than him, let me show you." Cammy said, swooping down and capturing Louise's lips, the lips that belonged to Asher.

Louise should have pushed him away but everything that Asher said was starting to go through her head. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders kissing him back.

She then started to picture all the good times she had with Asher. She quickly pulled back from Cammy who was just smirking. She ran out his room and down the stairs, walking out the front door quickly.

She started walking back with tears streaming down her face, what had she done?

**I wrote this while listening to 'What I've Done' by Linkin Park. REVEIW!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Asher, what was that all about?" AJ said walking past Asher's room.

"Nothing." Asher said, getting up and slamming the door on his mom's face.

"Just leave him." Punk said, putting an arm around AJ's shoulder.

_One hour later..._

Punk and AJ somehow ended up getting the photo albums put and were currently looking through the photos on their bed.

"Remember this?" AJ said showing Punk a picture of him with the twins when they were only months old.

"15 years ago, jeez." Punk said rubbing the back of his head.

Punk then started to laugh looking at a photo of AJ on their honeymoon. Punk had just put the ice cream all over her nose.

"What is it?" AJ said as Punk showed her the photo, "Oh god, you took a photo of that." She said.

"I had to, it was too funny." Punk laughed.

The next one he pulled out was Louise, Asher and Charlie. Just after she was born. He smiled.

"Time flys when you're having fun." Punk said, looking from the picture of him and the twins when they were just born to Asher and his daughter.

"You know, we should do something with all of these. Make a timeline or something." AJ said.

"We should." Punk said, still staring at the two pictures.

_Some time Later..._

AJ had her hair up, sweat pants on and was helping Punk make the timeline.

"So, wait where would this one go?" AJ said, a picture of her and Punk with Aiden.

"Eh... well that was probably our first photo, so at the top." Punk said.

"Then this one?" AJ said, showing Punk the one with her and Aiden holding the worms.

"Yeah." Punk said smiling at the photo.

_With Louise..._

"Louise?" Aimee said walking back from her friends house.

"Oh... hi Aimee." Louise said, wiping her tears quickly.

"Are you alright?" Aimee said.

"Eh...yeah." Louise lied.

"Ok, well I was going to go get ice cream, fancy coming with me?" Aimee asked.

"Yeah sure." Louise said.

Once they got their ice cream, they sat at a picnic table outside the ice cream shop.

"Aimee? Can I ask you a question?" Louise said,

"Yeah, what's up?" Aimee said, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Well if you really loved someone but you went and done something stupid do you think the person you love would forgive you?" Louise asked.

"Well it depends what you've done, why?" Aimee said.

"No reason." Louise said.

"Louise?" Aimee said raising her eyebrows.

"Ok ok just please don't tell anyone." Louise pleaded.

"I promise." Aimee said.

"I kissed someone else." Louise said, closing her eyes.

"You what?" Aimee said surprised.

"I was mad, I didn't know what I was doing." Louise said.

"You do know this will break Asher's heart. I can't believe you done that." Aimee said shaking her head.

"Please don't be mad at me." Louise pleaded.

"Ugh, I'm not mad at you Louise, but I know someone who will." Aimee said, "Let's go, you need to tell him." Aimee said standing up.

_With Punk and AJ..._

"Phil, it's... it's amazing." AJ said, both of them looking at the timeline Punk had mostly done against the cupboard door in their room.

Punk just smiled. All the way from him and AJ's first pictures, to their son and granddaughter. He had to agree with AJ that it was amazing.

"I'm proud of us." Punk said, pulling AJ to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, well I'm proud of you. Very proud. Where would I be without you?" AJ said.

"I don't know, where would you be?" Punk smiled.

"God only knows. Just think, 16 years ago I didn't have a clue who Phil Brooks was. And now I'm April Brooks." AJ smiled.

"I know, can't believe it's nearly 16 years that we've been together for." Punk said.

"I know, and now our children are having children." AJ said looking at the timeline.

"I feel old." Punk said.

"We're not old. We're average." AJ laughed.

"Average? Is that right?" Punk said, throwing AJ on the bed and tickling her. No matter how old they actually were they both never acted their age. Especially Punk.

_With Louise and Aimee..._

"Ok, go tell him." Aimee said, her and Louise walking into the house.

"Ok." Louise replied, watching Aimee walk away to her room.

She slowly opened the door and seen Asher standing over the cot which Charlie was sleeping in.

"Asher?" Louise said, causing Asher to jump and turn around.

"Louise, we... we need to talk." Asher said.

"What's wrong?" Louise said, following Asher to sit in his bed.

"Well, I've been thinking and... well us... it isn't going to work Louise. We're too young, we're cousins, we fight. I think we should go our separate ways." Asher said, killing himself more than Louise.

"Wait what?" Louise said shocked at Asher's statement.

"I'm sorry." Asher said putting his head down.

"W-what about the love we had, have. What about our daughter? You can't leave me, I need... I need you." Louise said, starting to cry and cling to Asher's body.

"Louise, don't make this harder than what this has to be. I'm not kicking you out the house but if you could go back to your own bedroom then that would be good." Asher said, standing up and walking to open the door to let her out.

"Who... Who's going to hold me when I fall asleep? Who's going to tell me everything is going to be alright? Who's going to put my pyjama's on me when I fall asleep in my clothes? Who Asher? Who?" Louise said, tears now surrounding her eyes like a river.

"Not... not me Louise." Asher pained to say opening the door.

"Can I at least have Charlie in my room?" Louise asked wiping her tears.

"Yeah, I'll bring her cot in later." Asher said. He couldn't exactly say no, he'd already broke her heart.

"Ok." Louise said, wiping her tears and walking out his room, she walked across to her bedroom and closed the door.

She lay on her bed and cuddled into her pillow. Her whole world had just left her.

Asher walked back to his bed and lay down. He had just let go of his whole world.

**REVIEW!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the aweosme reviews. Keep them coming!**

Over the past next weeks Asher was trying his best to keep far away from Louise. His mom and dad had relocated him to the other school in town and he was going everyday, leaving Louise with Charlie.

Ashley was back and fully better. She helped Louise out a lot with Charlie but she still went to school everyday.

Punk and AJ had discussed about what had been happening with Asher and Louise and both agreed that Asher wasn't paying attention to Charlie or Louise. They decided to sit them both down and sort out.

"Ok, you two guys want to tell us what's wrong?" Punk said to Louise and Asher who were sitting on opposite sides of the couch.

Both of them just ignored Punk and AJ.

"Ok, how about you tell me Asher why you're not helping Louise anymore. She can't do it on her own." Punk said folding his arms.

"I am helping her. She doesn't let me half the time anyway." Asher said.

"I do let you help, I want you to help." Louise said.

"You two seriously need to sort things out before I do something you're going to make me regret. AKA take that little girl away to parents who can work together and look after her." Punk said, walking out with AJ.

Asher and Louise just sat there. Then Louise spoke up quietly.

"You told me you'd always be there for me and Charlie." Louise said in nearly a whispering, twiddling her thumbs.

"Yeah Louise and I'm about 4 footsteps away from your room. It's not as if I've ran away." Asher said.

"What happened to wanting to marry me one day? Or have more children with me one day? Was that for me to just shut up and stop crying?" Louise said standing up.

"I wasn't thinking. We can't get married, we're cousins. And if you want more children then you can go find someone that's not your cousin." Asher said standing up, inches away from Louise.

"I-I thought you loved me." Louise cried.

"Yeah, well I lied." Asher said, knowing fine well he didn't lie.

"No one ever cared about me like you did." Louise said wiping her voice.

"Louise, there's other people out there. People that will care about you, just not me." Asher said tucking her hair behind her ear, the way Louise loved.

"But they people aren't you. Without you, I'm... I'm nothing." Louise cried.

"You're a mother, you're not nothing." Asher said.

"Yeah and you're a father." Louise said.

"That little girl doesn't need me. She needs you." Asher said.

"She doesn't need you? How come every night she'd be crying and I'd lay her beside you and just like a switch she automatically stopped crying. She needs you just as much as I need you." Louise said.

"Louise, it's not going to happen. I'm sorry." Asher said.

"What am I not good enough for you? Do you like someone else?" Louise asked.

"No, none of that, we're cousins. Cousins aren't meant to get married and have children Louise, it's not normal." Asher said.

"What is normal about our family?" Louise said, making a pretty good point.

"Please, can we just forget about everything and just go our own ways." Asher said.

"Whatever. I'm done with trying with you now." Louise said walking out of the living room and to her room, banging the door shut.

Asher just sighed.

_Few weeks Later..._

Because Asher had went to a new school, no one knew about Charlie therefor he was going to try and keep it that way. He'd met a lot of new friends, nice people. Including a girl. Her name was Sarah, she was funny, sweet, pretty.

He did feel guilty when he went off to school. He'd walk by the living room to see Louise sitting in the living room feeding Louise.

He had to get on with his own life now.

"Hey Asher." Sarah said, walking up to Asher who was beside the lockers.

Sarah was completely different from Louise. Blonde hair, blue eyes, no dimples. She was still a pretty girl to him.

"Hey Sarah." Asher said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere, after school, just the two of us." Sarah asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Asher smiled.

"Ok." Sarah said happily, kissing Asher on the cheek.

_After school..._

"So why don't you tell me some things about you?" Sarah said, her and Asher in a diner just across from the school.

'_I got my cousin pregnant, oh and by the way I have a daughter.' _Asher thought.

"Eh... well I have a brother, three sisters, a mom and dad. I've had a un normal life, but oh well. What about you?" Asher said smiling.

"I live with my mom just down the road. I have an older sister who is 22. I have a pretty normal life. What makes your life so un normal?" Sarah laughed.

"You really want to know?" Asher said.

"Only if you want to tell me." Sarah said.

"Well I'll cut it short for you, you'll need to keep up with me. My uncle killed my older brother, I spent the first year of my life living in a bridge, my mom cheated on my dad with his brother that killed his son, my dad found out he had a unknown sister, my mom's dead sister actually wasn't dead, my mom's sister and dad's brother who killed my older brother have a daughter. L... Louise. Her parents are dead now so she stays with us. My twin sister got kidnapped at a rancid concert and me and my dad travelled to Paris to find her. She got abused and raped. We found her and got her home. They took her again but this time they took me. My dad managed to find us again since he's a cop, my sister done drugs and became an alcoholic and ended up in hospital and if that's not un normal then I don't know what is." Asher finally finished.

"Wow, how do you keep a smile on your face everyday?" Sarah said.

"Well everything has got better, my sister is back to normal and things are starting to get a bit better." Asher said.

"You want to tell me anything else?" Sarah hinted.

"Eh...nope." Asher said.

"I know Asher." Sarah said.

"Know what?" Asher said panicking.

"About your daughter." Sarah said.

_Back at home..._

"Has anyone seen Asher?" Louise asked walking into the living room where most of the Brooks family sat.

"No. Probably with friends." Punk said.

"Ok." Louise sighed going back to her room when she heard to door go. She peeped out her room door and saw Asher walking into his room smiling at a small piece of paper. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was slowly but surely losing every piece of Asher.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey mom, can Sarah come round?" Asher asked his mom in the kitchen.

"Who's Sarah?" AJ asked raising her eyebrows.

"She's just a girl." Asher said.

"Not while Louise is in the house. That would be nasty." AJ said.

"Nasty? I'm sure she'll get over it." Asher huffed.

"Asher, when you love someone as much as she loves you, you don't get over it. Bring her round and hurt her feelings even more or take her out and be reasonable." AJ said.

"Fine, I'll take her out! God." Asher said walking out the kitchen.

_With Louise..._

Punk and Ashley had agreed to take Charlie for the day which gave Louise a day off if you like. It wasn't as if Asher helped anymore. She decided to go for a walk, feeling she needed some fresh air. She was walking on the sidewalk when she bumped into Cameron.

"Cammy, what's up?" Louise smiled.

"Hey Louise, shouldn't you be with Asher?" He asked.

"Me and Asher... well we don't exactly see eye to eye anymore." Louise said.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you'll work things out." Cammy said.

"I actually don't think we will. He's got a girlfriend, I have my daughter. There's no point in trying."

"He's got a girlfriend? What a prick." Cammy said, Asher should of at least waited a bit before he started dating again.

"I don't really care I suppose." Louise smiled, putting her hands in her jacket pocket.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Cammy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Louise said walking alongside Cammy.

_Some time Later..._

"She's adorable." Cammy said, Louise showing him a picture of Charlie.

"I know, the faces she makes are hilarious." Louise laughed.

"You know, I'm really sorry about what I done to you. I was just jealous." Cammy admitted.

"Jealous?" Louise said confused.

"Well yeah, everyone knows I've always had a crush on you. Seeing you with Asher and Charlie just made me annoyed because I knew Asher didn't deserve you." Cammy said.

"You had a crush on me?" Louise said, not knowing what to say.

"No. I _have _a crush on you." Cammy smiled.

_With Asher..._

"I thought we were going to yours?" Sarah said.

"Nah, my mom's in a mood, best to stay away from her." Asher laughed.

"Is that your dad and sister?" Sarah asked looking over at the park.

"Ugh." Asher said, it was indeed his dad and Ashley, also with Charlie.

"You're not going to go over?" Sarah said.

"Do you want to go over?" Asher asked with an unimpressed face.

"I want to see Charlie." Sarah admitted.

"Ok." Asher said, both of them starting to walk towards the park.

Asher couldn't remember the last time he held Charlie.

"Dad, there's Asher." Ashley said to her father.

She was sitting on the swing with Charlie in her arms and her dad was sitting beside her on a swing.

"Who is he with?" Punk asked, knowing that the person wasn't Louise.

"I don't know, but she looks thick as shit." Ashley laughed, causing to get a hit on the shoulder from her dad.

"Father, sister." Asher said approaching his dad and Ashley.

"Son, son's friend." Punk said standing up.

"That's not funny." Asher said with a straight face.

"Ugh, where's your sense of humour, you going to introduce to me to your friend or?" Punk said.

"Sarah, this is my dad and sister. Dad, Ashley this is Sarah." Asher said.

"Hi." Sarah said sweetly.

"What you doing here Asher, we were having a good time before you came." Ashley said still sitting on the swing with Charlie.

"Oh be quiet Ashley, we were just here to see Charlie." Asher said.

"Why? You don't pay attention to her any other time." Punk said truthfully.

"You don't pay attention to her?" Sarah said, causing Punk to make a 'oops' face.

"Eh.. well... it's complicated." Asher said.

"She's your daughter. You're horrible." Sarah said, running away.

Ashley began to laugh and Punk just had 'sorry' written all over his face.

"You're such an idiot. I actually liked her." Asher said.

"More than your daughter?" Punk said going back to the swing.

"Whatever." Asher said stomping away.

_With Cameron and Louise..._

"I actually had a good time." Louise smiled walking back home with Cammy.

"Me too, we should do it again." Cammy smiled, as Louise turned round to face him.

She pulled his neck down and kissed him on the lips. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Asher was walking back from the park when he saw Louise and what looked like Cammy kissing outside his house. Don't think so, Asher thought as he ran across the road and pulled Cammy off Louise.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Asher said.

"Asher, you blew it up. You let her go and you're not getting her back." Cammy said, getting close to Asher's face.

"Asher, I'm not yours anymore." Louise said.

Asher turned around and looked at her. He just pushed past her and walked up the stairs to his house, slamming the door shut.

Cammy was right. He blew it up and he was certain he wasn't going to get Louise back.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ok, so I go back to school tomorrow... I know right? So tragic. I will try and upload a chapter or two a day but I won't be updating as regularly as what I have. Loving the reviews, they make me smile so keep them coming and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

"Sorry about that." Louise said turning her attention back to Cammy.

"It's fine. I'll call you." Cammy said, walking away.

Louise smiled and watched as Cammy walked away. Maybe dating someone else would help her to get over Asher. She walked up the steps and through the door.

She went straight to her room and shut the door.

_With Ashley, Punk and Charlie..._

"We should probably go." Punk said taking Charlie and putting her in her pram.

"I actually had a good time." Ashley said smiling.

"Actually? What's that meant to mean." Punk laughed nudging her elbow.

"Well a day out with your dad and two week old niece doesn't really sound but it was actually ok." Ashley said.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Punk said.

"You do realise when Charlie is 5, Asher will just be turning 20." Ashley said.

"Yeah, freaky isn't it. Please don't have children until you're at least 25." Punk said.

"You had kids when you were 21?" Ashley laughed.

"Yeah, but I was a responsible 21 year old." Punk smiled.

"So you're saying I'm not responsible." Ashley raised her eye brows and laughed.

"I didn't say that." Punk said.

"I don't know if I want kids." Ashley said, putting her hands in her jumper.

"What's gotten into you guys, first Aimee doesn't want kids and now you don't. I do want some grandkids." Punk said.

"Well you and mom always looked stressed out with us, it doesn't look fun to me." Ashley said.

"Ashley, it's not that we're stressed out. It's just that we have a lot on our plate because there is so many of you. We're either saving your butt from Paris or some other shit. Trust me, not all families are as gifted as ours." Punk laughed.

"What if I don't find anyone. I mean I'm pretty weird, the only people that love me are you guys." Ashley said.

"You're not weird, there's someone out there Ashley. I spent years thinking that, turned out it was someone out living in bridges and stealing peoples pizza's." Punk laughed reffering to AJ.

"I just think Asher is going through life too fast. I still want to be a kid, hell I'd be a kid forever if I got the chance, I want to go to school, get a job then maybe settle down. Just not right now." Ashley said.

"That makes me feel better." Punk laughed.

_The next day..._

"Louise, can I have Charlie for the day." Asher asked as Louise walked into the living room.

"If you want." Louise said dryly, "I'm going out anyway." Louise said.

"Where are you going?" Asher asked.

"No where that concerns you." Louise said, grabbing her jacket and leaving Asher to just scowl in the living room.

_Later that day..._

"So you really think DC is better than marvel?" Cammy said.

He and Louise were upstairs in his room talking about different comics.

"Well sometimes, it depends what you're reading really."

Next thing Louise and Cammy knew was his mom screaming from the bedroom next door. Cammy got up and rushed in to see the room in flames.

"Mom, get out now." Cammy said, watching his mom run out the room and downstairs. The fire started spreading and was now starting to go in his room were Louise was.

"What the fuck? Cammy help me out." Louise screeched.

Cammy looked around, there was no possible way he was going to get Louise out. He quickly turned on his heel and ran downstairs, leaving Louise in the burning house.

"CAMMY!" Louise screamed, the smoke causing her to cough loudly.

_With Asher..._

Asher was bored, he was tired and he just wanted to go to his bed but he sat down in the living room were his dad was sitting watching the news.

A news reporter was standing outside what looked like a burning house.

"_We're here just down the road from Lockport and there is a horrible fire, we've been told there is a girl still in the fire, her name... her name is Louise Brooks." _

Asher froze. Punk dropped the remote control and AJ dropped her magazine that she was reading.

Asher sprinted out the living room and out the front door. He had never ran so fast in his life.

He could see the house and that made him run even faster. He finally got to the house and saw people just standing about doing absolute fuck all.

"What are you doing just standing there!" Asher shouted.

"Just calm down." A fireman said.

Asher climbed under the tape and covered his jacket over his mouth.

People screaming outside was just making the situation worst.

"Louise." Asher croaked through his jacket.

He managed to make his way upstairs through the fire. He thought downstairs was bad, the whole of upstairs was completely bright orange.

"Louise!" Asher shouted.

Louise was hiding in a closet when she began to hear someone shout her name. She opened it and put her hand over her mouth.

"Louise!" Asher shouted, getting closer to Louise.

Louise knew that voice anywhere. "Asher!" Louise shouted.

Asher turned round when he heard his name. He made his way to where he heard and began searching the room.

"Louise, where are you?" Asher said, the smoke starting to effect his breathing.

"Over here." Louise said from behind the closet.

Asher quickly made his way towards Louise's voice and found her behind the closet coughing.

"Louise." Asher said hugging her tightly.

"Asher." Louise said hugging him back not wanting to let go of him.

"C'mon we need to get out of here." Asher said, pulling Louise close and heading for the stairs. The stairs were completely useless. They were burned to a crisp.

Just then a bit of the roof caved in, grazing Louise's leg, burning it with the fire.

Louise let out the loudest scream ever. She was pretty sure her leg was melting. She clung on to Asher.

"Can you walk?" Asher said panicking.

"No." Louise cried, limping on her leg.

Asher quickly lifted her up bridal style and walked back into the room and towards the window. He opened it and stuck his head out for fresh air.

The firemen immediately ran over to below the window.

"Her legs..." Asher coughed. "Her legs burnt. Catch her." Asher managed to chock out.

He lifted her out the window and tried his best to drop Louise where the fireman stood. He was thankful to see the men catch her. He looked behind him to see the room staring to cave in.

His only choice was to jump. He swung his legs out. He was pretty sure he was going to get a broken leg out of this.

He let go and jumped falling on to the hard ground.


	42. Chapter 42

Asher woke up to beeping noises and heavy pain in his leg. He opened his eyes and looked around. Of course, he was in his second home, the frickin hospital and had broke his leg.

He looked over to see his dad sitting there, his chin resting on his hand.

"Where's Louise?" Asher asked.

"Your mom is with her now. She's fine." Punk said.

"I feel a bit dizzy." Asher said holding his head.

"You have a concussion. Oh and a broken leg incase you haven't noticed either." Punk said.

"I hate hospitals." Asher said, shoving his head on the pillow trying his best to get comfy.

"Yeah, so do I. Asher, you could have died in that fire. You shouldn't have gone." Punk said.

"Let me ask you something. If mom was in Louise's position would you do what I done, would you go help her?" Asher said, sitting up fully on the bed glaring at his father.

"Well yeah but..." Punk was cut off.

"Well then." Asher said, lying back down.

"I thought you and Louise were fighting anyway." Punk said, folding his arms and sitting back on the chair.

"I still love her. I'm always going to love her. She's the mother of my kid for crying out loud. I just didn't think things were going to work out then I saw her kissing someone else and I like... I just wanted to kill someone." Asher said.

"You wanted to kill someone?" Punk said pretending to back away and look scared.

"It was a metaphorical thing dad." Asher said.

"So if you love her that much, why did you let her go?" Punk said.

"Well its not as if we can enjoy our lives. And I can't exactly marry her if she's my cousin." Asher said.

"Who said you needed to get married." Punk said smiling and walking out the room.

_With Louise..._

"God, my leg hurts so bad." Louise said to AJ.

"It will for a while. At least it was your leg and not your face." AJ said just as Punk walked in to the room.

"Hey Louise, how you feeling?" Punk said walking in.

"Sore, is... is Asher alright?" Louise said.

"Yeah, he's up. Just feeling a bit dizzy and his leg hurts but he's fine." Punk said watching Louise smile to herself.

_Three days Later..._

Asher had crutches and Louise had a seriously big plaster on her thigh. Both of them still hadn't said anything to each other but Louise was planning to tonight. She had to say thank you.

_3am..._

Louise limped out of her room and towards Asher's. She opened the door and saw him sleeping. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly kissed him on the cheek and began to walk back out when Asher spoke up.

"Stay." Asher said.

Louise turned around and seen Asher move over in the bed to give her space. She made her way over and carefully sat on the bed and lay down. It was hard for both of them, since Louise's leg was all burnt and Asher's was broke but they managed perfectly.

Louise felt at peace and right. She always felt like that in Asher's arms. She snuggled up to him, trying to get as close as possible.

Asher circled his arms around her and kissed her head, both of them falling into a peaceful sleep.

_The next day..._

Punk woke up to hear Charlie crying in Louise's room. He wondered why Louise hadn't attended to her so he got up and walked in to find Louise's bed empty. He lifted Charlie up and walked across to Asher's room and opened the door.

He couldn't help but smile at both Louise and Asher. He closed the door and went to feed his hungry granddaughter.

Louise woke up and smiled to herself. This was the way she liked to wake up, in Asher's room.

"Hey." Asher said yawning.

"Hey, I never got to tell you but... thank you for getting me out of the fire." Louise smiled, looking up at Asher.

"Don't worry about it. Wasn't as if Cammy was going to get you." Asher said rolling his eyes.

"I know. You really are the only person that cares about me." Louise said.

"Look, are we alright?" Asher said.

"Yeah. We're fine." Louise smiled, pulling Asher's neck down and kissing him on the lips deeply.

_One year Later..._

"Come one. Keep going. That's it. One more step." Asher said, watching his one year old daughter attempt to walk over to him.

"Dadadada." Charlie gurgled wobbling a bit.

"C'mon just one more wee step. You can do it." Asher encouraged.

Charlie did make one more step and managed to land in her father's arms in a fit of laughter.

"Yay. You done it. You walked for daddy." Asher said smiling.

Charlie was now 1 year old and was getting bigger every day. Ashley, Asher and Louise were now 16 going on 17.

Charlie was adorable, she now had dark brown hair and the cheekiest little grin with those dimples exactly like her mothers.

Aimee was now 14, Aston 11 and Alisa 9. Punk and AJ still hadn't changed. The only thing that had changed in the house was there was no dog anymore. Kally had died. She was 14 so it wasn't really a surprise to anyone. AJ was devastated since it was practically her dog. She remembered Punk taking her to the farm to pick her.

_Flashback..._

_It was AJ's birthday and Punk was planning an extra special birthday present. AJ always went on to him about how she loved the toilet roll puppies. Otherwise known as Labradors. Punk loved dogs, he liked all sizes. _

_He picked AJ up and took her to the farm._

"_Why are you taking me to a farm Phil?" AJ asked in the car._

"_Because I got you a cow for your birthday." Punk smiled._

_AJ just laughed at his playfulness. They got out the car and Punk took a blindfold from his pocket._

"_What are you doing?" AJ asked as Punk began to tie it around her eyes._

"_Well, it's a surprise isn't it." Punk said._

_Punk then began to guide AJ towards were the Puppies were. There were 4 chocolate ones and 3 golden ones. _

_Punk took the blindfold off her and AJ covered her mouth._

"_Oh my god." AJ said. _

_Punk just laughed at her shocked face._

"_Well, what you waiting for. Go pick one." Punk said._

"_Oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you." AJ said hugging Punk tightly._

_AJ took a look at all the puppies, they were all trying to jump on her apart from one who was sitting in the corner, just wagging her tail. _

"_That one." AJ pointed to the little one in the corner._

_Once Punk and AJ had paid and got all the details they left with their new member of the family._

"_She's so cute." Punk said, rubbing under her ear, whilst driving home._

"_What will we call her?" AJ said looking at the gorgeous little puppy on her lap._

"_Kally." Punk said. _

"_Why Kally?" AJ asked._

_Punk pointed at a building beside the farm. It was offices and the company was called ' .'_

"_Kally." AJ said, tickling the little puppies chin._

_End of Flashback..._

"AJ, do you want to bring Dean and Paige down later, with the kids?" Punk asked AJ who was sitting looking through photos of her and Kally.

"Yeah, whatever." AJ said, not really paying attention.

Punk was just as devastated as AJ was. He really bonded with Kally, she mostly pissed him off but she was a good dog. He remembered one specific time when she was just one year old.

_Flashback..._

_Punk was looking after the three year old twins and one year old Aimee. Also Kally the Labrador._

"_Kally stop it." Punk said throwing a cushion at Kally who was biting the wall._

_All Kally did was start to chew the cushion. Punk got up and started to play tug of war with her._

"_Give it back. AJ will kill me." Punk said. _

_The cushion ripped right down the middle causing Punk to fall over flat on his back._

"_That's it." Punk said standing up and chasing Kally around the living room._

_She just liked taking the piss out of Punk and then when AJ would come home she'd cuddle up to her and be all sweet._

_Punk finally got a hold of her and dragged her into her cage._

"_I'll be having words with your mother." Punk said, thinking as if he was speaking to a child._

_Just when he was about to walk away, Kally drew they big sad eyes on him. _

"_Nah, don't think so. Doesn't work with me." Punk said, starting to feel the cuteness come over him._

_Just then Kally started making these cute crying noises that Punk couldn't ignore._

"_Aw, don't cry." Punk said, opening the cage back up to get pounced on by licks from Kally._

_End of Flashback..._

Punk just laughed to himself and walked into the living room to see Charlie, Asher and Louise sitting.

"Dad, she walked. She literally walked towards me." Asher said happily.

"Why didn't you shout me." Punk said, upset that he missed his granddaughters first steps.

"Sorry."Asher smiled.

"I'm going to the shops, Dean and Paige are coming over. You want anything?" Punk said.

"CHOCOLATE!" Louise said.

"Food." Asher said.

Punk just treated Louise like his daughter and Louise treated Punk like her father. They got on very well.

"Ok, chocolate and food. I think I'll remember that." Punk said walking out the door.

"DA DA DA DADADADA!" Charlie said, banging her little fists against Asher's legs.

"I can't believe how big she's got." Louise said.

"I know. So when are we making a start on baby number 2?" Asher laughed joking obviously.

"Not until a very VERY long time." Louise said laughing.

_Later that night..._

"I can't believe Lily is nearly 15." Dean said drinking his beer.

"Try having two kids who are nearly 17." Punk said.

"Feeling old?" Dean laughed.

"Just a tad." Punk said, "You?"

"Yeah, I can barely get a job done down the station now." Dean said.

"Me neither. I'm thinking it's time for me and you to hang the old guns up." Punk said.

"Yeah, me too," Dean said.

_With Paige and AJ..._

"How you feeling?" Paige said pouring her and AJ a glass of wine.

"A little better. I just really miss her." AJ said, taking her wine.

"She's better up there than suffering here." Paige said taking a sip of her wine.

"I know, how are you? I feel as if I haven't seen you in ages?" AJ said.

"Good, just have a handful with Lily, being a teenager and all. Tyler just watches wrestling all frickin day and night." Paige laughed.

"Same as Aston. Can't get him away with it, Alisa has even started watching it." AJ laughed.

"Next thing they'll both be wrestling in the backyard." Paige laughed.

"Oh they already do that." AJ laughed.

_With Asher, Louise and Ashley..._

"So are you going?" Ashley said sitting with Asher and Louise in Asher's room.

"I don't know. Who are you going with?" Asher said.

"No one yet. That's why I'm asking you two." Ashley said.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Louise said.

"It will be fine." Ashley said.

"Ok, we'll go but only for a bit." Louise said.

"I love you and I love you." Ashley said pointing to both Louise and Asher and walking out the room.

"You don't want to go do you?" Asher said looking at Louise.

"Not really." Louise sighed.


	43. Chapter 43

"Mamamama." Charlie said, standing up in her cot as Louise approached her.

"Hiya baby girl." Louise said lifting her up and sitting back on the bed were Asher lay still sleeping.

"You want to wake daddy up?" Louise smiled.

"Dada?" Charlie said pointing to Asher snoring.

"Go wake daddy up." Louise said, sitting Charlie on top of Asher.

"DADADADAD!" Charlie shouted hitting Asher on his face definitely waking him up.

"Wow, ok ok. I see you. I see you." Asher said, barely opening his eyes.

Louise just laughed on.

"Can you not wake me up with a kiss or something, instead of this little demon child hitting me." Asher laughed.

"It's more funnier this way." Louise smiled.

"So when we leaving tonight?" Asher said playing with Charlie's brown hair.

"It's up to you." Louise sighed.

"Louise, I can say to Ashley that we're not going." Asher said.

"Nah. We can go but just not for too long." Louise said.

_Later that night..._

Asher had managed to convince his parents that he was just taking Louise and Ashley to the cinema, so AJ and Punk gladly accepted looking after their granddaughter for the night.

"This is going to be amazing." Ashley said, walking down the street with Asher and Louise.

"Why are you so excited, it's boring." Asher replied putting his hands in his jean pockets.

"Boring? It's going to be brilliant." Ashley smiled.

_Later that night..._

So do you want to know where they were. Some poxy traditional drinking and drugs night down at the river. It was so shit and Asher and Louise just wanted to go home.

"Here Brooks, drink this. It'll blow the brains off you." A boy said Ashley who was starting to get drunk.

"No, she's alright." Asher jumped in.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" The boy said, drunk himself.

"I'm her brother now fuck off before I make you." Asher said glaring at the boy.

"Jeez calm down." The boy said walking away.

"W..what are you doing? I wanted to try some of that?" Ashley said.

"Ashley, you know what drink does to you. C'mon just stop it." Asher said.

"Whatever." Ashley said going to sit back down.

Asher turned back round to see some mad freak trying to force Louise with a needle.

"Can I ask what your trying to do?" Asher said walking over to Louise and the boy.

"She needs to try this." The boy said.

"She doesn't need to do anything. Piss off." Asher said watching the boy run away.

"I don't like it here Asher." Louise said.

"I know. It's fucking creepy. I can't leave Ashley though and she won't come home with us." Asher said rubbing his face with his hands. He was so tired.

"These people are all psycho's." Louise said shivering.

"I know." Asher said looking around.

_Even Later on..._

"Ashley c'mon we're going." Asher said with Louise beside him.

"Nah, you... you two go. I'll... I'm good here." Ashley said.

"No, you're coming with us." Asher said.

"No, I'm not. You two go home." Ashley said walking away.

"You know what. Let's just go." Asher said, taking Louise's hand and walking back away from the river.

"We shouldn't just leave her." Louise said.

"She'll be fine." Asher only hoped.

Both of them were just casually walking home when a police car drove up beside them.

"Chicago P.D. Can we search the both of you two please." The cop said getting out the car showing Asher and Louise his badge.

"Eh...yeah." Asher said as the man started to search both him and Louise.

"Care to explain these?" The cop said, pulling out a knife and drugs from Asher's pocket.

"Where? Where did you get that?" Asher said in disbelief.

"Asher!?" Louise shrieked in surprise.

"Louise, they aren't mine." Asher said not knowing what was happening.

"Asher Dean Brooks, I'm arresting you on the suspicion of attempted murder and drug use. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do mention now something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may given in evidence." The cop said, handcuffing Asher.

"Louise tell them, tell them they aren't mine." Asher said getting forced into the car.

Louise didn't say anything. She wasn't thinking straight. Why were they things in Asher's pocket?

"LOUISE!" Asher shouted getting shoved in the back seat of the cop car.


	44. Chapter 44

"Interview started at 11:21pm." An officer said switching the tape on.

"Ok, would you like to explain how we found drugs and a knife in your pocket?" The officer said.

"I told you. This is a set up. I wouldn't do drugs. EVER. And I'm not some maniac who carries about knifes. They aren't mine." Asher said folding his arms.

"Well then how did they get there?" The officer said.

"How do you expect me to know." Asher said.

"The girl you were with? Who is she?" The officer asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Asher said, leaving out the fact they were cousins.

"We've been told you're a father of a one year old, what age are you?" The officer said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm 17 next week." Asher said.

"So you had her when you were 16? And the mother is the girl you were with?" The officer asked.

"Yes. What has this got to do with anything?" Asher said.

"You don't think anyone would want to hurt you or your family in anyway?" The officer said.

"No. Well not that I know of." Asher said.

"Ok. Interview ended at 11:29pm." The officer said, switching the tape off.

"Can I go now?" Asher asked standing up.

"Nope. You're staying here for the night. You can go call your girlfriend and tell her later." The officer said.

"I aint staying here. I'll get my dad to come down." Asher said.

"What's your dad going to do?" The officer laughed.

"He's a cop. Phil Brooks. You might know him." Asher said laughing at the scared face on the officer.

"Eh... You can go home if you like. But we will be investigating further and we will be taking this to court." The officer said as Asher began walking out and leaving the building.

_With Louise..._

Louise stumbled home, trying to think of all the reasons that Asher would have drugs and a knife in his pocket. She got in and Punk walked out into the hall.

"Where's Asher and Ashley?" Punk said.

Louise just ignored him. She couldn't hear anything anymore. She walked past him.

"Louise?" Punk said.

Louise just kept on walking and gone into Asher's room. Shutting the door behind him.

He walked back into the living room to see Charlie crawling about on the floor.

"Dada. DADA!" Charlie said looking up at Punk.

"I know. Where is he?" Punk said.

_With Asher..._

Asher quickly ran home desperate to see Louise and tell her that they items were definitely not his. He got up the stairs and walked in the door.

"Where the hell have you been?" Punk said standing in the hall.

"Not now dad." Asher said, walking into his room were Louise was lying in the bed.

"Louise." Asher said sitting down beside her and laying his hand on her leg.

"Don't touch me." Louise said, moving Asher's hand away.

"Louise, I swear on Charlie's life they are not mine. I was set up at the river. I swear on Charlie's life." Asher said, in a serious tone.

"Thank god." Louise said knowing Asher was telling the truth when he swore on Charlie's life.

"Who though?" Louise said, sitting up putting her legs in a basket.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Asher said.

"What did they say at the station?" Louise asked.

"Just the usual crap. 'How did it get there?' 'Why was it there?' Then they started asking things about Charlie. Totally random. Then they were going to keep me overnight but I told them who my dad was and they shat themselves and let me go. They said they'll be taking it to court." Asher said.

"What if you go to jail?" Louise asked scared.

"For doing nothing? Don't worry. Won't happen." Asher said.

_Later that night..._

"You were where?!" Punk shrieked.

"Please just listen to everything before you start questioning." Asher said.

He then told his father everything that had happened.

"Asher, be honest me. Those things, they definitely weren't yours." Punk said.

"I swear on Charlie's life." Asher said smiling over at Charlie building blocks and knocking them back down.

"Ok, was there anyone that maybe wants to hurt you or Louise?" Punk asked.

"Not that I know of." Asher said.

"Ok and... wait, where is Ashley?" Punk said.

"She's still down at the river." Asher said.

"And you left her their?!" Punk shouted.

"Well she refused to come with us." Asher said.

"Asher! What have I told you. She gets familiar with people to quickly. C'mon." Punk said getting his gun and walking out the house with Asher.

_With Ashley..._

"Wanna go back to my house?" A boy who Ashley didn't even know said.

"Yeah." Ashley foolishly said, taking the guys hand and walking away from the river.

She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing.

**Ashley, bad idea. REVIEW. **


	45. Chapter 45

Ashley woke up with a banging headache and appeared to be in a bed with someone she didn't. She quickly put her clothes on and escaped, taking her phone out to phone Asher.

_With Punk and Asher..._

"We've been looking for her during the night dad, she'll turn up back at the house." Asher yawned, not having slept for 24 hours.

"Me and you will not go home until we find her..." Punk was cut off when Asher's phone began to ring.

He pulled it out seeing 'Ashley' on the caller ID he quickly answered.

"Ashley!" Asher said causing Punk to feel a sense of relief.

"Asher, I'm ok. I'm on my way home. Don't tell dad or anything. Just keep it between me and you." Ashley said walking round the corner, bumping into her father.

"Shit." Ashley said looking up at her angry father.

"You're damn right shit. Where the hell have you been?" Punk said.

"Just stayed at a friends." Ashley said.

"And you forgot your jacket, shoes and all of sudden have messy hair?" Punk said folding his arms.

"Yeah, I just forgot that I didn't tell you so I decided to leave quickly. Since I knew you'd be worried." Ashley said.

"Ok, come here." Punk said signalling Ashley for a hug.

Ashley hugged her father gladly. Punk smelled it. Clone and alcohol. He pushed her away.

"Ashley, I swear to god if you were drinking. Not only will I be so mad at you, but I'll be so mad at you as well Asher." Punk said.

"Me?" Asher said, "I've not done anything." Asher said.

"You didn't look after. Look at the state of her." Punk said.

"Eh hello? I'm still here." Ashley said.

"C'mon. We're going home." Punk said, marching his two 16 years down the road.

_With Louise and Charlie..._

"I bet you want to see your daddy?" Louise said, lying on Asher's bed with Charlie sitting on her stomach.

"Dada?" Charlie squeaked.

"Yeah, dada." Louise smiled.

Just then Asher came through the door and Charlie immediately started wriggling in her mothers arms, eager to see her father.

"DADDDY!" Charlie mumbled.

"CHARLIE!" Asher said in Charlie's squeaky little voice, going over to lift her up.

"Did you find her?" Louise said watching Asher sit down with Charlie.

"Yeah. My dad's in a mood with the both of us. He thinks Ashley needs help with her drinking." Asher said bouncing Charlie in his knee.

"So what is he sending her to therapy or something?" Louise said, crossing her legs and sitting up.

"Nah. He's thinking about a home." Asher sighed.

"What do you mean a home?" Louise said confused.

"Some clinic, basically rehab. I don't think she has that bad of an addiction." Asher said.

_With Ashley..._

Ashley lay down her bed. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking and she was desperate for a drink. She remembered there was some beer and wine left from when Dean and Paige were over. She got up and made her way to the kitchen were her mother stood washing the dishes.

"Ashley what's wrong?" AJ said turning round to see Ashley coming into the kitchen, her hands shaking and chalk white.

"Just need a drink." Ashley smiled.

"Ok... there's pepsi in the cupboard." AJ said.

She went back to washing the dishes but still was keeping an eye on Ashley from the corner of her eye.

Ashley opened the fridge and saw a full bottle of wine and some beers. She quickly took the wine out and closed the fridge to turn round to see her father standing.

"Put it back." Punk said flaring his nostrils.

"I just want a sip, I'll... I'll put it back." Ashley said, her hands shaking with the bottle of wine it.

"Ashley. Put the bottle down now." Punk said sternly, looking down at his daughter.

"Please... I just need... just one sip... dad please..." Ashley said clinging to her fathers arm pleading.

"Look at you Ashley. You're a complete mess. Now give me the bottle." Punk said, taking his hand and trying to get the bottle of wine from Ashley's shaking hand.

"N...no. You can't have it." Ashley said, playing tug of war with her father.

"Ashley. Just give it to your father." AJ said.

"Shut up!" Ashley turned around and snapped.

"What did you just say to me?" AJ said, she had tried to be nice to her daughter and help her but now she was just being a stupid little bitch.

"I said SHUT U..." Ashley was cut off with her mother's hand closing down on her cheek.

"Don't you ever... EVER... speak to me like that. Now pass the fucking bottle to your father!" AJ said, never swearing to her children or anyone as a matter of fact.

"No." Ashley said, holding her cheek and trying to run past her father. Punk was too quick for her and caught her by the t-shirt. Grabbing the bottle of wine out her hand.

"No. Dad please... Don't... Give me it back." Ashley said trying to reach for the bottle.

Punk went over to the sink and unscrewed the bottle.

"Bottoms up." Punk said, this was for Ashley's own good. He wasn't doing it to annoy her or anything like that.

"Don't you dare." Ashley said trying to grab her father when Asher came in and pulled her away.

Punk just stared as he poured the wine down the sink.

"C'mon Ashley. Stop making a fool of yourself." Asher said, lifting a screaming Ashley by the waist and walking out the kitchen with her.

Ashley turned around and slapped Asher across the face just as Punk walked back out. Punk showed her the empty bottle.

"This... It's for your own..." Punk got cut off when he saw Ashley's hand raise to slap him.

He grabbed her arm before her hand hit his cheek and stared in her eyes.

"You're lucky I caught your arm. Now go to your room." Punk said looking in Ashley's eyes, getting a vicious glare back from her.

"What's going on?" Louise said, approaching out Asher's room with Charlie.

"Aw, look who it is. Little Charlie." Ashley said, walking over to Louise who began to back away a little.

"Asher, can you..." Louise was cut off by Ashley.

"Asher can you what? Get her away from me? I won't hurt her. "Ashley said.

"C'mon Ashley, just go to your room." Asher said trying to get Asher away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Louise screamed in Asher's face, causing Asher's face.

"Please, Ashley. Just go to your room." Louise said still carrying Charlie.

"Nah." Ashley said, punching Louise square in the face, causing Louise to fall dropping Charlie.

"ASHLEY!" Punk shouted like never before causing Ashley to jump.

Asher immediately went over to a screaming Charlie who appeared to be bleeding from somewhere.

AJ quickly gasped and picked her up quickly taking her into the toilet to clean out the wound. She was a nurse anyway.

"You're a bitch. I'm going to kill you." Asher said, going to jump on Ashley when his father held him back.

"Asher. Asher... C'mon." Punk said, holding Asher back from attacking his sister.

"Asher, go help Louise." Punk said, as Asher stopped struggling against his father and went over to help out a burst nosed Louise.

Punk grabbed Ashley and dragged her into her room.

"You've hurt your mother, your cousin, your brother, me and most of all your one year old niece. I hope your happy." Punk said, slamming the door.

Just then the front door went.

"UGHHH!" Punk shouted making his way to the front door and opening it to be met by 2 cops.

"Sir, can we speak to Asher Dean Brooks? We'd like to take him down to the station."

**So much drama, gahh! REVIEW.**


	46. Chapter 46

"Why?" Punk questioned.

"Sir. Just give him over. We need to speak to him." The cop said.

"Just give me a minute." Punk said walking away to get his cop badge. He was very high up in the Chicago PD and was pretty sure he was higher up than these two jerks.

"Ok. I'm sure whatever you need him for you can tell me." Punk said, holding up his badge.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know.." The cop was cut off.

"What do you want him for? I have no time to fuck about for you?" Punk said.

"We have more information on the case we've opened involving your son carrying about drugs and a knife. If we could take him do just to ask him some questions, that would be really good." The cop said politely.

"Ok." Punk said not wanting to make a big deal, "I'll go get him." Punk said walking away.

"Thank you sir." The cop said, a little intimidated by Punk.

Punk walked into Asher's room to see him cleaning Louise's nose.

"Asher, the cops are here to take you down to the station. Don't worry, it's only for questions. On you go, I'll get her." Punk said.

"Ok." Asher replied walking out, leaving Punk to attend to Louise.

"I'm sorry on behalf on my daughter Louise." Punk said, carefully cleaning round Louise's burst nose.

"It's fine. She's just... she's just having problems, it's alright." Louise said.

"You know, I never got a chance to say this to you but thank you." Punk said, turning around and clasping his hands leaning his arms on his legs.

"For what?"Louise laughed.

"For giving me a granddaughter, for giving Asher a reason to smile every day. Don't let go of Asher." Punk said, kissing her head.

"I won't, don't worry." Louise said smiling.

Punk smiled and walked out of Asher's room and into his and AJ's room to see AJ packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" Punk said confused.

"Phil, Ashley needs help. And if she doesn't get it now. She'll go beyond help." AJ said, continuing to pack her bag.

"But why are you packing?" Punk said.

"Because the clinic is in New York, we wouldn't be able to keep getting flights out to see her. There's a hotel right next to it. I'll stay down with her until she gets better." AJ said pausing packing.

"But I don't want you to leave." Punk said sadly.

"We'll be back before you know it. I've already booked her in and phoned. She needs to get better somehow Phil." AJ said cupping Punk's cheek.

"I know. I'm going to miss you." Punk said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So will I. I love you." AJ said, kissing Punk on the lips.

_Later that night..._

So... Louise and Charlie were in bed sleeping as were Alisa and Aston. Aimee was staying at her friends. Asher was still at the station and AJ and Ashley were boarding a flight to New York. Punk sat in the living room, flicking through the channels. He missed AJ and Ashley already, but he knew AJ was doing it for their daughter.

Just then Asher came stumbling through the door and in the living room.

"Asher, how did you get on?" Punk said standing up.

"C-court on Thursday. They... they think I tried to kill someone and used drugs. If the judge pronounces me guilty. I... I get sentenced to 5 years." Asher said, looking up at his father.

"You won't be guilty though. Don't worry, go... go to sleep now." Punk said, watching Asher stumble through the door and walking into his room.

5 years... That was at lot of years.

_Court day..._

Asher didn't make any effort for the court day. He wore jeans and a t-shirt. As did his father. They were now waiting on the judge deciding on what her decision was.

"Your honour? May I speak?" Punk said standing up.

"Mr. Brooks we're running out of time. A few minutes." The judge said.

"Thank you." Punk said rushing up to the stand and lowering the mike.

"I was going to say I've known Asher all my life but that would make sense since I am his dad. Asher has never been a bad kid. He'd never lay a finger on anyone and he'd never use any drugs at all. He has a girlfriend and daughter that needs him more than ever. I need him, he's my son. His younger brother and sisters need him. His mother needs him and if he goes to prison my whole world and everyone who knows Asher will come crumbling down. Please, believe me when I tell you your honour, Asher did not set out to kill anyone, nor did he use any drugs. Please, don't send him to prison, he has too much to lose." Punk said.

"Thank you Mr. Brooks, go sit down." The judge said as Punk stood down from the stand and walked back to his seat.

"Asher Dean Brooks. Guilty. 5 years. Case closed." The judge said, banging the stick down on the table.

"No!" Louise screamed, shoving past Punk and running down the aisle to get stopped by security.

"Asher!" Louise shouted trying to push past the men with tears streaming down her eyes.

"Miss go back to your seat." The judge said.

"Please, just give me one minute to say goodbye to my frickin family." Asher said.

"You have two minutes Mr. Brooks. Hurry up." The cold hearted judge said.

The security let Asher go and he quickly ran down hugging Louise, never wanting to let her go.

"You can't go." Louise sobbed.

"I have to, give Charlie a kiss from me, make sure she doesn't forget me." Asher said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I won't. I love you Asher." Louise said, kissing Asher for the last time.

"I love you too." Asher said.

Punk staggered over to both of them.

"What am I going to do without you?" Punk said, beginning to break down.

"You'll be fine. I'll be out in no time." Asher said, trying not to cry.

He hugged his father tightly and then went back to Louise.

"I'm pregnant." Louise whispered into Asher's ear while hugging him.

"Ok, times up. Take Mr. Brooks to his cell." The judge said.

Asher blinked about a thousand times. He got dragged away, threw in a cell and stuck in his own thought on Louise's last words to him.

**WOW WOW WOW. What da fuck? The person who set Asher up will be revealed very soon and it will be a complete shock to everyone I know for sure. REVIEW. Oh and Louise is pregnant? What da hell.**


	47. Chapter 47

"Do you eh... do you want anything to eat?"Punk said, only him, Louise and Charlie in the house now.

"I'm fine." Louise said, taking Charlie into the living room and sitting down with her.

"You're daddy's not going to be around for a while Charlie, but I'm not going to let you forget him, not one chance. He loves you and he'll be out before you know it." Louise said.

Punk just smiled on the other side of the wall.

"We just need to focus on your new wee brother or sister now, don't we?" Louise said, tickling Charlie.

Punk's head shot up. What did Louise just say. Punk walked into the living room were Louise sat, he wasn't going to shout at her, that was the last thing she needed. At least she was the illegal age to have a baby now.

"You're pregnant?" Punk said looking at Louise.

Louise just nodded and just burst out crying. Punk took Charlie off her and sat her down on her play mat. He sat beside Louise, cuddling her in.

_With Asher..._

Louise was pregnant. Louise was pregnant. Louise was pregnant. How was this even possible? Then he remembered the condom breaking not that long ago, he decided not to tell Louise since she would of flipped but what mattered now was that Louise was pregnant and he was going to be a father again. Wait... He was in jail.

_6 months later..._

"Ugh, I feel like a balloon." Louise said sitting down on the couch beside Punk.

"Yeah and you look like one to." Punk laughed.

"He's going to be a big boy." Louise said, poking at her stomach.

Louise decided she wanted to find out what she was having this time and was told it was a baby boy. Louise had always wanted a boy and a girl. She was more than happy.

AJ and Ashley were due in any moment and Punk couldn't wait to see Ashley and AJ. He was pretty sure that it was going to be hard though telling them both about Asher and Louise being pregnant again.

"Phil. We're home." AJ said.

It was so good to hear her voice.

"I don't think I can get up." Louise laughed.

"Just stay their then lazy." Punk laughed walking out and hugging AJ and Ashley tightly.

Ashley looked so much better and was smiling back to her normal self.

"I've miss you two." Punk said.

"Where's Asher?" AJ said.

She knew it was the twin's birthday at midnight and wanted to see Asher anyway.

"AJ, I think we need to sit down and talk, all four of us. Me, you, Ashley and Louise." Punk said.

"Ok." AJ said suspiciously following Punk into the living room, Ashley tagging along.

"Hi Louise, how you..." AJ stopped as soon as she saw Louise's round belly.

"Oh my god." AJ said dropping her bag, Ashley covering her mouth as well.

"Eh... hello." Louise said.

"You're pregnant again?" AJ said.

"Yup. It's a boy." Louise smiled.

This time round AJ was very happy. Louise and Asher were nearly 17, they could handle Charlie, what stopped them from handling her now new growing grandson.

"Congratulations." AJ said hugging Louise.

"I would get up but I'm sort of stuck." Louise laughed.

"Congratulations." Ashley said, hugging Louise.

"So where is Asher?" AJ said, desperate to see her son.

"Ok. Sit down and brace yourself for this." Punk said.

_Half an hour later..._

"5 years?" AJ said, tears now streaming down her cheek.

"Y...yeah." Punk said.

"But... why did he get sent to jail?" Ashley said, very uspet that she wouldn't be seeing her brother for 5 years.

"Someone set him up. The night you three were down at the river someone put drugs and a knife in his pocket. He was arrested for drug use and attempted murder." Punk sighed.

"Wait? He got arrested for that?" Ashley said.

"Yeah, so stupid and... wait, why are you saying it like that?" Punk said suspiciously.

"Saying like what?" Ashley said beginning to panic.

"Like you knew about it." Punk said standing up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ashley stuttered.

"Ashley, please don't lie to me." Punk said.

"Ok ok, I... I put the drugs and knife in Asher's pocket." Ashley said quickly closing her eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

"Ashley... please tell me your joking?" Punk said closing his eyes.

"Please, it's not what it looks like, I'd never want Asher to go to prison. Someone gave me them and I put them in Asher's pocket. I went to tell him that they were in there but he walked away. I didn't think anything of it. Please, don't look at me like I done it on purpose because I didn't." Ashley said.

"Asher won't get to see his son and daughter for five years because of you. You stupid stupid girl." Louise said, walking out the room and into Asher's bedroom. She really needed a lie down.

"Please don't be mad at me. I didn't do it on purpose." Ashley said beginning to feel absolutely terrible.

"It's ok. Don't beat yourself up about it. What's happened has happened and I know you didn't do it on purpose. On you go to bed." Punk said.

Ashley just sighed and walked to her room.

"I want to go see him." AJ said.

"I think it would be better to just stay away. It will only make you miss him more when you only have 5 minutes to talk to him." Punk said.

"I suppose. I just really miss him." AJ said.

"Me too. Me too." Punk said, cuddling AJ.

_3 months later..._

"Asher..." Louise said, waking up during the night with contractions. She turned to see the bed empty.

This was it. She had to do this alone.

_Hours later..._

"Aw, he's beautiful Louise." Punk said, staring down at his just born grandson.

"I thought he would be bigger." Louise said smiling at her and Asher's little boy.

"He's gorgeous. Well done sweetheart." AJ said, hugging Louise.

"So, what's his name?" Punk asked.

"Logan Phil Brooks." Louise smiled.

"Louise... you didn't have to." Punk said.

"It was Asher who wanted it. It started to grow on me as well." Louise smiled.

"Thanks." Punk said happily.

_The next day..._

Louise was exhausted and just wanted to go home and sleep. Logan was such a cute little baby, with his little blue hat. She knew that Logan's room wasn't finished but she heard banging from the room.

She walked in and saw Ashley nearly finished the whole room. Her hair was tied up and she was covered in paint but the room was awesome.

One side was Logan's crib and the other was Charlie's new bed since she was 2 in a few days.

"Ashley... I don't know what to say." Louise said, looking around the stunning room.

"You don't need to say anything. I can never repay you on what I did. I never meant for it to go this way. I hope you can forgive me somehow, someday." Ashley said walking out the room when Louise stopped her.

"I forgive you." Louise smiled.

_The next week..._

"I have a letter for Mr. Asher Dean Brooks." Louise said, walking into the prison.

"We'll make sure he gets it miss." The cop said walking away.

He marched through the cells until he reached Asher's and opened the door.

"Brooks, letter from your girl." The cops said, throwing the letter at Asher and shutting the door over.

Asher had gone nine months in prison and it had felt like 10 years.

He quickly opened the letter and read the letter first...

_Asher,_

_No words can describe how much I miss you and need you. Every night I turn around for your hugs, for your kisses but I'm met with a cold pillow. I remind Charlie about you everyday. She always asks for you, she needs you. Can't believe she's nearly two already. Ashley is a lot better now and I've been getting on extremely well with your dad. He and your mom miss you just as much as me. Aston, Alisa and Aimee are missing you a lot as well. I suppose your reading and reading until you're waiting for that answer. I had your son last Sunday. Logan Phil Brooks. 7.4lbs. I wanted you there beside me, to hold him when he was born but I guess pictures will just have to do. I love you so much Asher, I'll see you soon. _

_Louise xxxxx_

Asher wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek. He had a son. Logan. He quickly picked up the pictures, one of Logan himself. One of Louise and Logan, Punk and Logan and AJ and Logan. He missed his family so much, especially Louise and Charlie and now Logan. He also saw that there was a photo of Charlie and Logan.

He licked the back of the photo and stuck it on the wall beside his bed.

"I'll see you soon guys." Asher said, kissing the photo.

**I hope you don't mind me doing all this time jumping. I can't really slow down five years can I? REVEIW and tell me what you think. I'm so grateful for all the reviews and they mean so much to me so tell me what you think of the chapters. I am sad to say that this story will be coming to end very soon but I'm already having ideas for other AU fics. I may do another sequel to this but if I do it won't be until a while. I'd like to know if you'd like to see another sequel to this story and the rest of them? REVEIW and tell me so I have an idea on what I'm doing. Thanks.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Second last chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

_5 years later..._

That little boy Asher was now 22 years old. He was officially getting out of prison today.

Walking out they gates, smelling at fresh air, feeling the sun on his face. It felt amazing.

It felt so good to be walking about freely. He made his way straight home.

"C'mon Logan, stop that." He heard Louise shout.

Logan was 5 and Charlie would be 6. He couldn't wait to see them both.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Asher said walking into the living room. The living room he had missed so much.

Louise nearly died when she heard that voice. She slowly but surely turned around. He was really there, she stopped everything she was doing and jumped on top of him, circling her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe you are here." Louise said, crying into Asher's shoulder.

"I'm here." Asher said, his eye catching two infants sitting on the couch.

Louise jumped back down, she then pulled his neck down, kissing him like she hadn't before. She had missed his lips so much.

"Is that?" Asher said looking over at the little girl and boy.

"Charlie and Logan? Yeah. Come over." Louise said pulling Asher's hand.

"Charlie, Logan. This is your father." Louise said.

"Dad?" Charlie squeeked.

"Yeah. I'm your dad." Asher said, looking at the beautiful little girl and boy.

"How come you're never around?" Logan said.

"Well I know I haven't been around but I promise both of you that I'm never going again." Asher said.

"Ok." Logan said, hugging Asher tightly, Charlie doing the same.

Asher had the biggest smile. Here he was, finally with the people he loved the most.

_Later that night..._

"So you liked it?" Punk said, walking in the door with AJ.

"It was ok. I've seen better movies." AJ laughed, both of them walking into the living room.

Punk dropped his car keys and AJ nearly fainted when Asher turned around. He hadn't really changed much but it had been so long since they seen him.

"Oh my god!" AJ said, running over to hug Asher who stood up.

"Missed you mom." Asher said, hugging his mom tightly.

"I've missed you so much." AJ said.

Punk then walked over, hugging his son that he had missed so much.

_Later on..._

Once Asher had seen most people, he couldn't wait to get into his own bed and just lie forever with Louise.

"I'm so glad you're back." Louise said, holding on to Asher tightly.

"Me too. So glad." Asher smiled, kissing her head.

**So next chapter is the last. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. REVEW.**


	50. Chapter 50

_5 years later..._

So Punk and AJ now lived in the big house all by themselves. Punk still worked now and then but he was mostly enjoying time with AJ or all of his grandkids.

Asher and Louise moved out not long after Asher returned from prison, they moved about 5 minutes down the road. They had three children, Charlie who was 11, Logan who was 10 and their newest daughter Chelle who was 3. Asher was training to be a cop, following his fathers footsteps. Louise had also reached her lifelong dream of becoming a tattooist. Her first trial being on Punk.

Ashley lived about half an hour away from her mom and dad. She lived herself with her 4 year old daughter Aleigha. She didn't get on with her father but they made sure they gave their daughter the best they could.

Aimee done what she said she was going to do. She was travelling the world, exploring, going to different countries. She loved it. She would phone most nights.

Aston lived in a flat with his girlfriend Claire. Who was 5 months pregnant with Punk and AJ's 5th grandkid. Aston always visited his mom and dad and his little sister.

Speaking of Alisa, she became a WWE wrestler under the ring name Jojo. Punk and AJ were very proud of her and watched her wrestle every Monday and Friday night.

They might have had a tough life but everything turned out perfect in the end. Did Punk mention he got AJ another Labrador. A black one this time. His name was Buster. Charlie named it.

This was Punk and AJ's family and they had never been prouder.

**Happy Endings Y'all. I thought I would make Jojo as AJ and Punk's youngest daughter. I think she looks a lot like AJ for real. REVIEW and tell me what you thought of the story. Loved reading all your reviews and I appreciated your support during this story. Thank for reading. Writing my first chapter of my new story which should be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed. Thank You.**


End file.
